Whatever
by alienangel19852003
Summary: Leo tricks Chris into taking on another charge, a charge who happens to be none other that Lizzie McGuire a high school senior who doesn't even know she's a witch. Like reading stories where Chris makes a lot of snarky comments? Well this fic is for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Whatever

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Leo assigns Chris another charge, a fledgling witch by the name of Lizzie McGuire. Like reading about Chris being snarky and sarcastic? Like the repeative use of the word "Whatever." this fic is for you.

**Disclamer**: I don't own Charmed or the Lizzie.

* * *

Chris waited in front of the school just like Leo told him. Leaning against a stone building in the shade he watched the doors of Hillsdale High School. He still can't figure out why he agreed to this other than to get Leo off his back. The Elder was getting on his last nerve so he relented and agreed to take on another charge.

He figured how hard could it be, a seventeen year old girl with no real active powers except for astral projection and general spell casting. Hillsdale was a crappy little suburb not that far outside of the city.

He could hear the bell ringing proudly declaring that school was over. He was thankful he wasn't still in high school. He shuddered thinking of his days there. He hadn't been a bad student. He just hated the whole Jocks and Cheerleaders vs. the Band and the geeks thing they had going on. He had never seemed to fit into any category which made him cannon fodder for bullies.

The doors opened and hundreds of teenagers exited the building chatting on their way to the buses or to their cars and some simply walking home. He spotted a blonde girl walking with a brunette and a goofy looking boy with curly hair.

The three teenagers passed the line for the buses and started up the street. Chris did what he was told and followed them.

* * *

Lizzie McGuire couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and she'd told David Gordon and Miranda Sanchez as much. But they'd just called her paranoid. The three friends were on their way to Lizzie's to talk about what they did all day.

Gordo was excitedly talking about the set design for the school musical.

Lizzie was half listening.

"You guys should try out, it's gonna be fun." Gordo said.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"He said we should try out." Miranda said.

"Oh."

"What's with you you've been out of it for the past few minutes?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm being watched."

"Like you're in the shower and there's no fourth wall and someone took the third wall." Gordo asked hopefully

"Exactly."

"That makes no sense." Miranda said.

"It isn't logical but it's my prayer." Gordo said.

Lizzie hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"So how goes your operation spy on the girl's volleyball team?"

"Well, I managed to successfully drill the hole. Would you like to know why my eye is so red?" Gordo asked.

"Okay why?" Miranda asked.

"Rachel Johnston poked me in the eye."

Miranda laughed, "You better be glad that's all you got you could have seen Couch Cruse naked."

"I did."

"Ew." Miranda said.

"It actually wasn't half bad."

"That is gross." Miranda said.

"Lizzie." Miranda called.

"Huh," Lizzie asked.

"She didn't hear a word I said did she." Gordo said as they took a short cut behind an old warehouse that used to be a jewelry store.

"Nope. She's off in Lizzie Land again." Miranda said.

Lizzie squinted against the September sun, and a shadow darkened her vision and she was looking directly into the eyes of a red eyed man in grubby clothing who was holding a very decorative knife.

She backed up into Gordo.

"Sorry Mister, we didn't know this alley was occupied we'll be more careful next time." Gordo said as the three of them backed up the way they came.

The man smirked, "I was wondering where I would find a virgin witch to sacrifice."

"Witch? No witches here I'm afraid you're mistaken. No virgins either … Well except Gordo." Miranda said.

"I'm afraid _you're_ mistaken."

"Uh… Miranda… Gordo isn't the only one who's a virgin." Lizzie said.

"What?" Miranda said.

"Uh…" Lizzie stuttered.

"You lied to me? You said you totally hooked up when you went to San Diego. Now you're going tell me you're a witch too right?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know about the witch part I'm sorry I lied to you. And if we live through this I'm gonna do it with the next guy I see." Lizzie said as they continued to back up.

"What about me? We could totally do it. We've known each other forever and it would prevent me from being a virgin sacrifice too." Gordo suggested.

"Hadn't thought about that. Wouldn't it be weird?"

"Come on it'll be fun; we can do it now if you want. Two minutes is all I need." Gordo said.

They backed up as far as they could into a wall.

The man grabbed Lizzie. Miranda tried to stop him by beating him about the head with her purse, she was easily rebuffed though and sent flying slamming into the dumpster with barely a shove.

Gordo was torn between trying to rescue Lizzie and seeing if Miranda was okay.

"Gordo!" Lizzie screamed.

Gordo yelled Bravehart style and charged at the man and was shoved into the wall to land gracefully on top of Miranda.

"Put the girl down."

Lizzie looked up to see a gorgeous green eyed man strolling down the alley way almost as if he owned it.

"Not a chance Whitelighter."

"Figured you'd say that." He said throwing out his right arm and sending the knife flying.

Lizzie brought the heel of her stiletto pump right down on the foot of her attacker.

He screamed and Lizzie managed to squirm away, her rescuer raised his arm again and the red eyed man flew into the far wall a jagged pipe going through his chest.

"They'll be others, she has been chosen." He said before he burst into flames.

"Okay what just happened?" Lizzie asked.

The green eyed stranger shouted, "Leo!"

"It's Lizzie." She said just as another bigger man stepped out of the wall.

"Heal them and get them home."

"You stopped the demon?" The other man obviously Leo, asked.

"For now,"

"Demon?" Lizzie asked.

"I'll explain on the way,"

"On the way where? How do I know you aren't going to kidnap me and sacrifice me too?"

"Trust me okay; I saved you from the Grock Demon didn't I?"

"Go easy on her, she's new to this whole thing." Leo said from where he was leaning over Gordo and Miranda who were still out cold.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Lizzie asked.

"Leo will take good care of them. And I'll try not to let you get killed."

He stepped forward seizing her arm and then a million facets of bright blue lights surrounded them. At first Lizzie thought he might try to hurt her too but the angelic sound of chimes and the bright blue lights didn't seem evil in the least.

* * *

Chris orbed them back to the Manor.

"Where are we?"

"I'm a safe place."

"Lizzie right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Chris Perry," he said.

"Is that like Luke Perry?" She asked.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Were you following me earlier?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Did you know that man was going to attack me?"

"That I didn't expect,"

"Why did he attack me, I heard all that virgin witch sacrifice mumbo jumbo. But I'm not a witch."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. Do you see a conical hat, or a broomstick anywhere?"

"That's so cliché."

"Whatever, I'm not a witch."

"You just don't know you're a witch."

"Witches have cool powers and can fly and stuff. I'm not a witch; I'm just plain old virgin Lizzie McGuire."

"You have powers, you just don't know what they are yet, and as your Whitelighter I am supposed to help you."

"What's a Whitelighter?" She asked.

"Well, a Whitelighter is a sort of guardian angel who guides and protects witches."

"You don't look like a guardian angel,"

Chris looked down at his t-shirt and denim jeans.

"Did you expect white robes and a harp?"

"Well…"

"Get over yourself. I've got stuff to do today besides babysitting a virgin sacrifice."

"You certainly don't sound like a guardian angel."

"Where in the hell is Leo. I quit. I'm fired whatever, I can't sit her and have this conversation for the next twenty years." Chris said.

"Are you implying that I'm a dumb blonde who doesn't know what the hell is going on?"

"You didn't even know you were a witch,"

"That is so not my fault."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Leo!" Chris shouted.

"Yeah, get your ass over here!" Lizzie shouted.

"What?" Leo said orbing into the room.

"You didn't tell me the Grocks were after her. And you didn't tell me she didn't even know she was a witch,"

"I didn't think you'd agree to be her Whitelighter if I did."

"I have other charges you know and plus I have to find that demon who's after Wyatt, I don't have time to sit around with her." Chris said.

"Once we solve this issue with the Grocks things will get easier,"

"Easier my ass, she doesn't even know she's a witch." Chris said.

"I may not know I'm a witch but do you know that you are a jerk." Lizzie told Chris.

"Whatever, I'm not taking care of her."

"I don't need taking care of."

"Yeah right if I hadn't been there you'd be naked and tied up getting some sacrificial ritual done to you." Chris said.

"You don't know that."

"I've been to a few ritual sacrifices in the future, they always strip the girls naked tie them up chant for a few minutes then slit their throats or feed them to some big scaly demon."

"Whatever, do I have to stay here with him?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes," Leo said orbing away.

"I want to go home."

"Tough luck princess, you've got to stay here until I figure out what to do about the Grock situation."

"For someone so cute you sure are obnoxious." Lizzie said then she immediately blushed.

"Ditto."

* * *

"Just kill me now." Lizzie whispered reddening once she realized what she'd said.

"The sisters should be home soon I'll get them working on the vanquish and then you can go home."

"The sisters?"

"My other charges. They live here."

"Oh."

"Why don't you have a seat until they get here?" Chris said.

Lizzie sat down and smoothed out her skirt.

"How'd you get to be a Whitelighter anyway?"

"I died."

"Oh. You're dead?"

"Yeah all Whitelighters are."

"Well, no wonder you're grumpy,"

"I'm not grumpy."

"You are so grumpy."

"I'm annoyed okay, by this whole situation. I didn't come back in time to baby-sit some newbie witch."

"You're from the future,"

"Yeah,"

"That explains the 'tude."

"I don't have an attitude."

"Yeah right and I don't have blonde hair."

"Well, you can tell the bottle you got it from that I don't have an attitude."

"Hey! This is my natural color."

"Sure it is."

"It is."

"Whatever."

"Right back at ya," Lizzie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I should have just done it with Gordo and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I don't feel like discussing your sex life. Or lack there of."

"You're a jerk you know that?"

"And you're an idiot."

Lizzie sighed, and crossed her legs.

"Do virgin sacrifices usually go walking around without any underwear on?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Someone stole them in gym class." She admitted.

He muttered something she couldn't quite catch.

"Why were you even looking under my skirt in the first place?" she asked.

Lizzie heard that now familiar jingle and white and blue lights descended and three women appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Chris, what's going on here? Who is this girl and why were you looking under her skirt." Piper demanded before they could even fully materialize.

Chris rolled his eyes; his mother was so damn nosey at any age. He had discovered this when on his first time travel mission when he'd ended up in 1983 instead of 2003. He had found the Charmed Ones as young girls, Piper had only been ten at the time, but she had still asked a million questions. Albeit in a less forceful tone than he was used to but thirteen year old Prue was around for the gripping.

"That's Lizzie my new charge,"

"Hi Lizzie I'm Piper." Piper said in nicer tone then she turned back to him.

"So why were you looking under your new charge's skirt?" Piper asked.

"That's none of your business."

"How old are you Lizzie?" Piper asked.

"Seventeen."

"See she's legal!" Chris shouted.

Piper narrowed her eyes accusingly at Chris. If she could blow people up by simply glaring at them too hard in this time Chris knew he would be a bunch of scattered orbs decorating the Oriental rug.

"Hi Lizzie, I'm Phoebe. And this is Paige."

"Nice to meet you," Lizzie said waving excitedly from the sofa.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"How long have you been a witch?" Paige asked.

"This whole thing just started today." Lizzie said.

"You just found out you were a witch? When?"

"When this homeless guy who turned out to be a demon attacked me and my friends on the way home from school."

Phoebe nodded sympathetically at the girl, "It's a lot to handle, we didn't know about our powers until six years ago."

"Don't talk to the Ditz." Chris said.

All three sisters, and Lizzie shot him simultaneous glares.

"We don't have time for this. We need to go after the Grocks before they attack."

Piper waved him off.

"I hope Chris hasn't been riding you too hard on your first day." She said.

"What? I've been nothing but nice since we met." Chris said feigning total innocence but still knowing full well he'd been a jerk.

"That is bull and you know it. You've called me stupid more times than I can count, which is really high by the way. You said I wasn't a real blonde, which I am. You looked under my skirt and you've been stalking me for I don't know how long." Lizzie said.

"Chris, if you want your charges to respect you have to start treating us nicer." Paige said rolling her eyes and gesturing emphatically.

"I don't want your respect I want you quit yakking and do to do your job." Chris said.

"We would be more inclined to do what you ask of us if you'd be a bit nicer." Phoebe said.

"I don't play that stuff. He can be rude to you guys all he wants but he knows better than to go starting with me." Piper said putting Wyatt in his playpen.

"Do you want him to apologize 'cause I can make him apologize, I can start blowing off parts of his anatomy." Piper said.

"I would like an apology." Lizzie said smiling smugly at Chris.

His eyes darted nervously over to Piper who was giving him that 'Try me' look.

"Fine, I take back what I said you about you not being a natural blonde, you are." He admitted grudgingly.

"What make you change your tune?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I discovered when I accidentally glanced under your extremely short skirt." Chris said with a smirk.

Lizzie blushed furiously.

"Chris didn't your mother ever teach you any manners." Piper said.

"She never told me directly not to look under peoples skirts so I'm safe on that one." Chris said still smirking then he grew thoughtful, "But she did tell me not to look under that guy from the Saint Patrick's day Parade's kilt."

Piper shook her head.

"Why are you being so mean to Lizzie? It's so grade school the way you are acting. Both of you, I can totally see through it. You like her, you like him deal with it." Phoebe said.

Both Lizzie and Chris scoffed.

"I so do not." Lizzie said.

"Whatever." Said all three Charmed Ones.

Chris had never been so outdone in his life, "Good grief Phoebe! Every since I was a little kid, you tell me who I have a crush on before I even realize it myself." Chris exploded.

"I mean, all three of you are so obsessed with it, no wonder none of you can keep a decent relationship for long, and you're always putting your dates before your sacred Wiccan duties. No wonder–" Chris had to cut his rant short, he had already said too much.

"No wonder what?" Piper said.

"Wait a minute. We know you in the future?" Phoebe asked.

"Well obviously, I knew that from the way he was poking around up the attic when he first got here." Piper said rolling her eyes at her younger sibling.

"And the way he knows where all the herbs are for the potions." Paige said.

"Potions? You guys really make potions?" Lizzie asked.

"See? What did I tell you that girl is a dumb as a fence post?" Chris said.

* * *

Lizzie rolled her eyes and made a crude gesture. 

"Real mature," Chris said.

"You are the most obnoxious man I have ever met in my whole entire life,"

"Well, you haven't met my brother then." Chris snarked.

"You know what? I am this close from going over there and shoving my foot up your–" Lizzie said jumping up off the couch and stomping over to him.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" he said.

"You little–" Lizzie was cut off when a bunch of men all dressed just a grubbily as the one that attacked her at first.

"Uh oh." Paige said.

They all practically froze eying the demons, Lizzie was sure they looked like some horrible oil painting or something.

Phoebe was still perched on the arm of the couch Paige had one hand half way through her hair and Piper was in the process of unfolding her arms from under her chest. Lizzie knew she looked the most ridiculous with her hand half way up ready to slap Chris almost. She wasn't going to actually hit him, and he still stood there almost daring her to do so.

"Umm…how do we vanquish–what did you say these guys were?" Piper asked.

Another demon appeared this one however was different from the ones from before, he was dressed in a black trench coat and a crossbow. He arrived in a way that was similar to the way Chris had brought her here.

The tiny spheres of light were much darker and seemed eviler. If such a word was a word.Trench coat guyseemed to be the opposite of what Chris was.

Before any of them could react the man launched an arrow which was heading directly for her. Chris quickly stepped in front of her shielding her from the arrow.

It struck him in the shoulder and he fell to the floor taking her with him despite her valiant effort to hold them bothup.

"Chris!" Lizzie shrieked tears already forming in her eyes, she thought he hated her. Why did he take that arrow for her?

He was already starting to lose consciousness. She ignored everything that was going on around her, she could hear Paige shouting, "Athame."

She could hear things exploding. She didn't look up to see what it was. It wasn't an ordinary arrow, she realized slowly it was probably poison. Stupidly, she grabbed the arrow and pulled it out flinging it across the room.

"Bitch," Chris grumbled.

She smiled. It was the only time shed ever been happy to be called a bitch.

"You're okay. I'll call that dude Leo and he'll heal you and stuff like he did Miranda and Gordo." Lizzie said.

"As much as I usually hate seeing Leo, I don't think I'd mind this time." He said.

"Good."

She sucked in a huge lungful of air and got ready to yell for Leo when some one yanked her up off the floor and drug her away from Chris.

"Lizzie!" Chris called weakly.

"Let me go you bastard!" She shrieked.

She had to get back to Chris. She couldn't let him die. They were finally getting along, as best they could considering his major 'tude.

Suddenly it felt like she was being pulled out of her body. It hurt kind of like she'd been split in half. Then the pain was gone and she was by Chris' side again.

"Leo!" She shouted, before looking back at where she'd come from. She saw the same grubby demon that had snatched her up holding another, unconscious her.

"Freaky." She whispered. The pain was back again, and this time when she opened her eyes she was back with the demon.

* * *

Chris saw Lizzie astral project. She did pretty well for her first time. Even in his barely conscious state, he kept wondering why in the hell had he taken that arrow for her. She was immune to the poison and he wasn't. He had figured Leo would probably heal him. On the other hand, Leo didn't always come when he was called. 

He heard the jingle and saw blue light, Leo materialized above him. He saw what was going on he quickly kneeled and began healing him. For once there were no questions asked. It was rare that his father didn't throw out an accusation at him these days. He was so used to it, all his life he'd been blamed for stuff he didn't even do.

He was surpised when Leo went as far as to help him up.

The battle was still going on around them. Apparently, Piper had blown up the Darklighter right after he'd shot Chris with the arrow. Phoebe had managed to get Lizzie away from the Grock Demon and Paige was currently trying to stave off the Grock that was trying to slit her throat with an athame.

Leo went to protect Lizzie and Wyatt. Chris sighed went to help his aunt. Paige was the youngest Charmed One and out of the three she had the least amount of martial arts skill, Phoebe was a master of several forms of Karate, as was Prue. Piper could throw a few kicks and punches. But Paige being half Whitelighter she was kind of on the pacifist side when it came to fighting hand to hand.

Though he, himself was half Whitelighter. He wasn't afraid to hit a few people. He liked it very much actually. He had the rage and the right hook to do it too.

He took on the Grock and vanquished him with his own athame. Then he went to help Phoebe finish off the last two. Piper had just blown up four. When they were finally finished the living room looked like a war zone once again.

"And I just cleaned up in here." Piper said.

"Aw sweetie, you can always add it to one of your lists." Phoebe to said.

Piper rolled her eyes.

Chris tried not to laugh.

"I'll help you. I don't have to go to my Temp job tomorrow," Paige said.

"Another Cosmic Coincidence?" Piper asked.

Paige shrugged, "Least I can sleep late tomorrow."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you guys, do you ever listen to me." Chris lectured.

It was fun for him to lecture them, the legendary Charmed Ones. The very same women who gave him many a lecture growing up.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna go hit the Book right now." Phoebe said not getting off the couch.

"Me too." Paige said not moving either.

Chris smirked. Sometimes he loved his job, the best parts were when he was right, and with his future knowledge it was quite often that he was correct.

"Off with you then." He said pointing a the stairs when the two women made no move to get off the couch that they had sprawled out on.

"Let them catch their breath, the Book is still gonna be up there in five minutes." Piper said picking up her son.

Chris rolled his eyes.

Lizzie walked over to him.

"Why did you take that arrow for me?" she asked.

"They told me to be nicer to you so I did. Sorry if my saving your life–"

"Thanks," She said cutting him off.

"What?"

"It was a nice thing to do maybe you aren't a jerk after all."

"Why did you take that arrow?" Piper asked.

"She's immune to Darklighter poison but you aren't so why did you do it?" Phoebe asked.

"That's what a Whitelighter _does _Phoebe. He protects his charges," Chris said patiently almost as if talking to a child.

"Uh huh," Piper said.

"_What_? It's in the handbook and everything. Check it if you don't believe me." Chris said.

"It is in the handbook. I didn't think you read the handbook Chris." Leo said.

"I skimmed it. I'm not really a by the book kind of guy. No offense." He said.

"None taken, you should take this more seriously Chris. You could end up really messing up," Leo said.

"It is possible," Chris said sarcastically.

"I mean it. Lizzie is your last chance, if you can't protect her–"

"What are you gonna do have me recycled, ooh I'm so scared." Chris said.

"I'm serious." Leo said.

"You're always serious what else is new. I'll take care of the girl, so lay off."

"You'd better." Leo said orbing away.

"What does he mean, about me being your last chance?" Lizzie asked.

"Don't worry about him. He hates me. He always has." Chris said unable to meet her eyes.

"Leo is just really protective of the four of us and he doesn't trust Chris being our Whitelighter." Piper explained.

"Somehow he's convinced that I had something to do with that little "vacation" he took to Valhalla." Chris said doing air quotes and rolling his eyes.

"You'd think he'd be glad to go to a beautiful tropical paradise with sexy half naked Valkyries." Chris said shaking his head.

He caught all of the women staring at him curiously, "Not that I sent him there or anything, I've been a few times in the future. It's like Club Med really with a Gladiator twist. It's fun," Chris said.

"How many of the Valkyries did you sleep with?" Lizzie asked with a smirk.

It was Chris' turn to blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lizzie." He said feigning innocence.

"Nerve strike," Lizzie said.

"Oh yeah," Piper agreed.

"Three? Four?" Paige asked.

"Or ten or twelve." Phoebe said.

"My sex life is none of your business." Chris said still blushing furiously.

Piper was the first to burst out laughing.

"I could have done every Valkryie in the bunch and it still wouldn't be any of _your _business. You might as well be their fifth sister because you're just as bad." He said pointing at Lizzie.

They were all laughing at him.

"What I only asked a simple question."

"Okay. Do you mind if ask you a question Lizzie." He said through gritted teeth.

"Not at all Chris."

"I think we're gonna go hit the book. You two come on up when you finish flirting." Piper said starting up the stairs.

"Yeah," Paige said yawning as she grabbed Phoebe's arm and orbed them up stairs.

"No fair." Piper said as she was forced to climb the stairs with Wyatt in her arms.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"So Lizzie what did happen to your underwear. And do give me that crap about losing them in gym class." Chris said.

It was Lizzie's turn to blush.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"The same reason you wanted to know how many Valkyries I've slept with. As your Whitelighter I feel there are some things I need to know about you Lizzie." Chris said pasting a fake smile on his face.

"Fine. Kate stole them and gave them to Ethan Craft." Lizzie admitted.

"And Ethan is a boy you have the hot's for?"

"I am totally over him. He's got the IQ of a grapefruit. He's just a really hot guy nothing more." Lizzie said.

"Why did she do that?"

"She hates me."

"You seem like a pretty nice girl," Chris said.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or as your usual breed of sarcasm." Lizzie said.

"Take it however you wanna take it," Chris said.

"Since you looked up my skirt and asked me very personal questions I think it's only fair–"

"I'm not taking off my pants. Life isn't fair honey." Chris said.

"I wasn't even gonna go there. Lacking in a certain department?" Lizzie said with a smirk.

"Au contraire. More like packing in a certain department." Chris said.

"Oh Lord." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"I'm for real." Chris said.

"Whatever."

"You know you like it." he said with a wink.

Lizzie shook her head.

"I cannot believe I'm even having this conversation with you."

"Surreal isn't it?" He asked.

"No. More like really embarrassing in an annoying way."

"Whatever."

"Subject Change!" She said.

"Getting to hot for ya." He joked, but he was just as glad the topic had shifted.

"What happened to me back there, it was like I was two places at once. Did the demons do that?"

Chris shook his head. "No Lizzie you did that."

"What?"

"That was your power, astral projection. The ability to be two places at once."

"Cool. I wonder if it will get me out of English on Monday." She said.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"You are never to use your magic for personal gain ever."

"What do you mean personal gain?"

"For selfish reasons, like casting a spell to hide a zit. There's a Cosmic balance you know if you did that then something would happen to you. Like your whole face will break out. Whatever you put out there comes back, sometimes in spades." Chris said.

"Oh."

"That's why we have to be careful. That's why magic isn't practiced openly. There are people that will try to exploit those with supernatural gifts. Or even kill them." Chris said.

"That was one reason why I was so pissed off about taking on a charge who was new and didn't know the rules. My whole life I've grown up around this stuff. It was something my mom instilled in me and my brother from time we were little. Unfortunately, my brother he didn't listen." Chris said.

"What happened to him?"

"He was turned... evil. The power consumed him." Chris told her.

"Did he– is he…" Lizzie faltered.

"Dead? No." Chris said.

"You can't tell them what I told you okay." Chris said looking in the direction of the stairs.

"Okay."

Chris smiled maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. The blonde haired girl was growing on him he hated to admit it to himself, but damn it he was beginning _like_ her.

"Are you ready to go upstairs now?" She asked.

"Whatever." He said.

He still had a reputation to uphold. He grabbed her wrist and orbed them up to the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

Chris and Lizzie materialized in the attic, receiving curious looks from all three sisters.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Phoebe said grinning cheekily.

"Whenever you say nothing like that it's always something, so what is it?"

"Nothing."

"We've already covered that. You just told me that lie a minute ago. This is the part where tell me the truth." Chris said.

"We were just talking about what a cute couple the two of you would make is all." She said nonchalantly throwing some things down on the table.

"A cute couple of what?" Chris asked.

"You know couple the kind that goes out on dates and stuff. You have had a date haven't you?" Piper snarked.

"Yes I have. A long time ago. Before I had a MISSION. The three of you have mission too even if you aren't acting like it."

Piper stuck out her tougue at him.

"Someone actually went out when you when you were alive?" Lizzie asked.

He didn't answer her he simply rolled his eyes.

"Working on the vanquishing potions?" he asked.

"Nope. Still reading up on the Grocks." Piper said not looking up from the Book.

"They'll be back. They won't stop until they have her."

"Well, you'll just have to take extra good care of her until we can." Piper said.

Chris rolled his eyes again.

"I saw that. Don't roll your eyes at me."

"What? I wasn't rolling my eyes at you."

Piper looked up from the Book finally giving him a heated glare.

"So…." Paige said interrupting stare-a-thon 2003.

"What did you and Lizzie talk about down stairs?"

"None of your business." Chris answered coolly.

"That's like the twentieth time you've said that today." Paige said.

"Do you know what your business is?" He asked.

"The pursuit of Journalistic supremacy?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

Chris didn't even dignify that with an answer he simply gave her a look.

"Well, that's always the answer when Elise asks that question, it was worth a shot."

"Anybody else?" Chris asked.

"To help the helpless, to fight for good and all that good stuff?" Paige said.

Chris covered his face with his hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What he means in his own quirky and rude way is, that you guys need to be focusing on how to vanquish… Did I say that right?" Lizzie stopped to ask Chris who nodded.

"The Grocks, and keep me alive so he won't get recycled. What does that mean anyway? Are they gonna literally recycle you?" Lizzie asked.

"My soul is going to be recycled and sent back down to Earth." He explained.

"They can do that?"

"The Elders can do whatever they want, but we have all these lame ass rules to follow." Chris said.

"Elders?"

"They are like my bosses, the higher power I have to listen to." He explained.

"We all have to listen to." Paige said.

"Or at least we're supposed to none of us are real sticklers fro the rules." Piper said.

"They hate the four of us as it is and we don't need to be on their naughty list this year." Chris said.

"You're certainly on my naughty list." Lizzie said shooting him a pretend glare.

"Whoa-ho-ho" all three Charmed One said.

Chris rolled his eyes. And Lizzie turned beet red.

"For future reference, never say anything that can be interpreted as double entendre around them." Chris said.

"Maybe I should right this stuff down."

"You should, I'm dropping a lot of knowledge right now." Chris said.

"If you ever ask me if you look fat in any outfit, I won't answer you. I'm your Whitelighter not your fashion consultant." Chris told her.

"Hey! I only asked you that once." Paige said.

"Yes when you were trying to fit into that dress you had in kindergarten."

"He's not a fashion consultant but he still tries to tell us how to dress." Piper said.

"When I take you out a real vanquish don't wear that." He pointed at the skimpy halter Phoebe was wearing with some khaki Capri pants that tied up at the calves.

"Hey! I have fought demons in skimpier outfits than this."

"And you're proud of that? You're supposed to be stetting an example for the girl not teaching her how to turn tricks."

Phoebe stared at him gaping not believing he'd said that. Piper laughed.

* * *

Lizzie listened to what Chris had to say. And watched as they three witches mad their potion she wondered if she'd ever get to make a potion. 

She heard the clock chime downstairs.

"What time is it?" She asked alarmed.

"Five." Chris said with out even glancing at his watch.

She'd been there for over an hour.

"My parents are probably worried about me."

"You're not going home! The bait can't just leave!" Chris said.

"So in this plan of yours where in you're supposed to be protecting me you make me the bait?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah,"

"And you think I'm a dumb blonde,"

"You are a dumb blonde."

"Could you say that to my face and not breasts?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"Idiot girl."

"Pervy guy."

"Could you two dial down the teen angst just a scotch?" Phoebe asked rubbing her temples.

Chris shot Phoebe a glare but the short haired witch was looking down at the spell she was writing.

Lizzie couldn't wait to write spells. But first she had to get home and demand the truth from her parents. Why hadn't they told her she was a witch? It didn't seem like such a bad gig, the sisters were cool they seemed to have normal lives and stuff. Except for all the fighting demons and stuff.

Plus they got to hang out with Chris all day, though he was totally rude he was still a total babe. If Lizzie didn't watch out she was going to develop a major crush on him. And she doubted the Elders would allow that.

"So what's the rule on dating your Whitelighter is that not kosher or whatever?" Lizzie asked.

Phoebe and Paige laughed.

"Not that I'm interested or anything," Lizzie said blushing as she glanced over at Chris.

"Yeah riiight. Whitelighter/ witch relationships were so made to last," Piper said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"You dated a Whitelighter before?"

"She married one." Paige said.

"Chris?"

"_No_!" Both Chris and Piper shouted vehemently.

"She was married to Leo." Phoebe explained still laughing a little. "When he became an Elder they separated."

"However, they did manage to produce this handsome little guy over here. Wyatt. He's the greatest power ever. The son of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter the only Witchlighter in existence, besides yours truly." Paige said.

Lizzie didn't miss Chris' scowl and his trademark eye roll when Paige had finished explaining.

"So you're half Whitelighter?"

"Yep, it can be done, I'm a by product of a forbidden affair."

"Wow. How very _Passions _of you." Lizzie said.

"I know dude." Paige said.

"It isn't forbidden anymore, if you want to date Chris you can." Phoebe said.

Lizzie blushed, she shouldn't have asked that damn question.

"I really need to get home. My mom will have a fit." Lizzie said.

"I'll take you home but only for a minute. We have to come straight back here,"

"What am I going to tell my mother?"

"Tell her I'm your new tutor and you need to study with me at my sisters' place,"

"Like she would believe that? You're a better liar than that Chris." Piper said.

"Yeah who would let their seventeen year old daughter go study with you?" Paige said.

"I'll have you know I was one of the top students in the class of two thousand and twenty one!"

"I didn't mean you weren't smart. No offence but are an older more experienced guy." Paige said.

"You look like you could knock her up in second." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!" both her sisters shouted.

"Like you weren't thinking it."

"Technically, she's older than me. And I have no intention of knocking her up." Chris said indignantly.

"Do you intend to sleep with her?" Phoebe asked.

"Is sex always on your mind Phoebe?" Chris asked.

"Sex is on my miiiiind," Paige and Piper sang, making fun of their sister.

"No. But I know how guys are at your age,"

"Yeah because you banged most of them." Chris muttered just loud enough for only Lizzie to hear.

"That is sexist and you know it Phoebe." Piper said.

"Just because when you were that age guys his age were trying to go all the way with you doesn't mean he has any intention of doing that with Lizzie." Piper said.

"Thanks, Piper." Chris said. He was shocked that his mother had defended them.

"Whatever," Phoebe grumbled.

"Let's go." Chris said softly, this time instead of grabbing her wrist he took Lizzie's hand.

"Don't knock her up!" Piper shouted after them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so very much for the reviews, I enjoy each and every one of them. **

**Chapter 4**

Chris orbed them into Lizzie's back yard.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I've been following you for a week,"

Lizzie blushed brilliantly.

"Yes, I saw you fall down the stairs, now come on." He said tugging her by the hand.

"You saw Kate trip me."

"Whatever. Kate? Isn't she that mountain of a girl that always wears those tiny tops?"

"Yeah that's thebitch,"

"She may be a bitch but what a rack, I mean you're rack is nice too–"

Lizzie hit him hard on the arm cutting him off.

"Ow. Domestic abuse,"

"Come on," She said opening the sliding glass door and steeping into the kitchen.

Chris tripped over laundry in the floor, "Jesus! Lizzie do you ever clean around here?"

Lizzie glanced around noticing the mess too.

Chris stepped over the laundry basket and stared into the kitchen just as Lizzie was doing. It looked like Lizzie's mom had just started on dinner something was boiling over in a pot on the stove.

"Something isn't right," Lizzie said running into the other room.

Chris bit his lip to keep from making a snide comment.

He remembered a day not long ago when he had walked in to find his house nearly destroyed and his mom and his aunts dead.

Chris went to turn off the pot and then he followed.

The family room looked much worse than the kitchen, the coffee table was smashed in and the TV was totally busted.

Lamps and decorative accent around the room were demolished. It looked like a war zone. Chris knew exactly what had happened. Hell had happened.

"Lizzie, we have to go now." Chris said grabbing Lizzie by the arm.

"No!" Lizzie shouted pulling out of his grasp and making a mad dash for the stairs.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Matt!"

"Anybody!" Lizzie called.

Chris sighed he wanted to give her a few minutes to realize what happened before he started up the stairs.

"Lizzie…" He started when he reached the top of the stairs and Lizzie was nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" Lizzie asked emerging from one of the rooms.

"I don't know, the Grocks must need them for the ritual or they might just be screwing with you." Chris said.

"Screwing with me?"

"The Grocks probably assume that you'd do something stupid like offer yourself to them in exchange for you family's safe return." Chris said.

Tears coursed down Lizzie's cheeks, "This is just great either I offer myself up to some demons or I lose my family."

"We've gotta get back to the Manor." Chris said.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Lizzie asked.

"I didn't. Contrary to popular belief I have no control over what does or doesn't happen in this time. And I'm tired of being accused of manipulating situations for my own future."

"It was a simple yes or no question. No need to get all defensive."

"We'll lesson the first, nothing is ever simple,"

"Is that with magic in general or just you?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie, we don't have time of quips and games. We need to get out of here, we don't want the Grocks to find us." Chris said.

Lizzie stepped into the hallway just as two Grocks shimmered in behind her.

"Too late…" a voice sneered from behind him.

Chris quickly turned around to face the speaker, he got hit in the head by a rather large object for his trouble. The last thing he heard before fading into unconsciousness was Lizzie screaming.

* * *

"Let me go!" Lizzie screamed as she was grabbed by the two Grocks. 

She watched helplessly as they disappeared taking Chris with them.

She struggled and kicked her feet when she saw that Chris had gotten himself knocked unconscious.

The demons were much too strong for her and she only succeeded in breaking one of the heels on her shoe before the demons did their disappeary thing taking her with them. If she got through this she was definitely going to learn the right word for that.

Once they got where they were going the demons threw her too the ground she was still a little disoriented from their method of travel. It took her a few minutes before the room stopped spinning.

"You guys really need to learn how to treat a lady." She muttered.

"Chatty wench isn't she?" one of the demons asked.

"She won't be so chatty when The Master is feeding on her flesh." The other smirked.

"What did you do with Chris? And where are my parents? And that little runt Matt?" Lizzie demanded.

"They'll be at the ceremony. They are all required for the ritual." One demon replied throwing her a dress that looked like a potato sack and followed the other demon to heavy lead door.

"I am so not wearing that." She told them.

The demon pivoted around and stalked forward pointing a knife at her throat.

"What was that wench?" he demanded.

"Nothing, beige is a lovely color this season." She choked out.

The demons turned to leave.

"The ritual begins at sunset; The Master shall rise by nightfall." One demon said reverently.

Lizzie was left alone in a small cavern with that ugly dress, wondering how she was going to spend her last hour on Earth.

* * *

Chris woke with a started. Someone was holding a damp cloth to his forehead. 

"Lizzie?" he asked trying to open his eyes.

His vision was blurred he could see a woman with blonde hair but he couldn't make out her features.

"No. I'm Jo. Lizzie's mother."

"Oh," Chris replied trying to sit up, but the woman pushed him back down.

"Are you the young man we caught lurking in the backyard?" A brown haired man with broken glasses demanded.

"I was supposed to protect her." Chris muttered ignoring the man.

"You're her Whitelighter?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, but probably not for long."

"Oh, we thought not telling Lizzie about all this stuff would protect her, but I guess we were wrong." Jo sighed.

Chris rolled his eyes, and he thought his family was crazy for letting five kids with magical powers tear through the house every day. It was a lot better than not knowing at all.

"You _were _wrong. And I was stupid to even agree to this." Chris said coldly.

"But there isn't a damn thing we can do about it now can we but try to get out of here." Chris asked finally managing to sit up.

They were in a large metal cage, it was probably magic protected. There was a small boy about twelve whom Chris already knew was Lizzie's little brother, Matt.

Matt had his face pressed up against the bars and he was staring at the chanting demons.

"Has the ritual begun yet?" Chris asked.

"No. It has to begin at sunset." Jo told him.

"We haven't got long then." Chris said.

"Is Lizzie going to die?" Matt asked finally turning around.

"If I can't save her she will,"

"Cool, I mean not that Lizzie might die but you get to save people are you like a hero or something?" Matt asked talking at this rapid pace that reminded Chris of his cousin Mel.

"Those men that took us gave him candy," Lizzie's father tried to explain.

"That explains so much." Chris said.

"Why does Lizzie get to have powers and I don't?" Matt asked his mother.

"Your sister is a very special girl." Jo told him.

"You always say that, and I always thought you meant special like special ed. Special." Matt said.

"You guys don't have powers." Chris asked.

"I wish." Jo said.

"How'd she get them?" Chris asked.

"Well, about 400 hundred years ago give or take a decade, one of my ancestors was witch," Jo said.

"What happened to her was she burnt at the stake?" Matt asked excitedly.

"Her name was…. what was her name I always forget…" Jo said.

"It was Elizabeth!" Jo's husband shouted.

"Oh right. Maybe you were right Sam; we shouldn't have named Lizzie after her."

Jo's husband Sam shook his head, "Now you listen to me,"

"She disappeared along with her mother, father, her little sister and her husband." Jo said ominously.

Chris rolled his eyes, he knew all too well about disappearing ancestors.

"Anyway, Elizabeth had a daughter, Marie who was only two and she was playing with some other girls from the community and she wasn't taken. She moved into with the reverends family."

"Did Marie practice magic or have an active power?" Chris asked.

"They really never said much about great-great-great grandmother Marie. After Elizabeth disappeared it seemed the magic went with her." Jo explained.

"Leo!" Chris shouted looking up at the top of the cage.

"Damn it. We must be down in the Underworld. He can't fucking hear me."

"That isn't fair you guys always come down on me whenever I drop an F-bomb." Matt said.

Jo gave Matt a look which he returned with one of his own, "Can you please try not to swear in front of our son, he's impressionable." Jo told Chris.

"I'll try ma'am." He said.

Chris tried to orb out but just as he thought the cage was magic protected.

He hit the floor of the cave orbs and all.

"Cool! How'd you do that?" Matt asked once Chris rematerialized.

"Magic." He said.

This day was one bad cliché after another.

"Can you do a spell?" Matt asked.

Chris started to nod but stopped himself this could cause problems for him if he revealed his half witch status now.

"No,"

"Our best bet is my other charges." Chris said.

"Are they powerful she witches?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Extremely powerful, they are the Charmed Ones." Chris said, unable to hide his pride.

As much as he disliked being apart of the Charmed Dynasty at times, he couldn't help like the feeling it gave him to say that he knew them or better still that he was one of them.

* * *

Back at the Manor, Phoebe watched as Piper nearly paced a hole in the floor. Paige was putting the cork in the last bottle of potion.Chris had taken Lizzie home forty five minutes eariler. 

"I wonder what is taking them so long?" Paige asked handing Phoebe the potion.

"I don't know but I wish they'd get back soon it's nearly sunset," Piper said.

Phoebe took the proffered potion and was immediately pulled into a premonition.

She saw the inside of dark cavern lit only by torchlight, she could hear a girl screaming and demons chanting.

She felt like she was being stabbed, she clutched her middle and pulled herself out of the premonition.

"Phoebe are you okay?" She heard both her sisters ask over the harsh sound of her own erratic breathing.

"I know where they are."

Five minutes later they were stomping around the bleakest part of the underworld.

"Phoebe I thought you said you knew where they were." Piper grouched.

"I didn't say I knew _specifically_, now if we don't hurry up and fine them The Master will rise and the book didn't have a vanquishing potion for him." Phoebe said as the threesome stomped onward in their ridiculous shoes.

Ten minutes later they found the right cavern, hidden by a boulder they watched as two Grocks led a squirming Lizzie over to the alter.

"Is that Chris?" Piper asked pointing to a cage that held four people.

Chris didn't see them he was looking at Lizzie who was looking at him pleading with her eyes.

Even at that distance Phoebe could feel everyone's fear and she couldn't just stand there and do nothing.

"Let the girl go." She said stepping out from behind the boulder, and seeing that there were more Grocks than she thought.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Paige and Piper demanded.

Phoebe threw two vials of potion and she managed to vanquish two demons before the others retaliated by throwing a fire balls at her. She concentrated and sent them flying back into the demons.

"Four down, eighty to go." Phoebe said as she and her sisters jumped up to fight the demons.

* * *

Chris was trying to get out of the cage, he'd tried everything. He and Sam had taking turns ramming into with his shoulder and he only succeed in dislocating his shoulder. He tried his TK but nothing seemed to be working. He saw the pain in Lizzie's eyes when the Grocks escorted her to the altar. 

He had learned more than he wanted about Matt's collection of strange things.

Chris had no other choice but to watch her get sacrificed, knowing that he himself would probably be The Master's next meal.

Then a shout rang out across the cavern and he knew exactly who it was, the Charmed Ones.

He watched as Phoebe vanquished four of the demons before her sisters came out of hiding.

The demons that once were chanting around Lizzie had to go help with the fight; the Charmed Ones were making short work of the demons.

Lizzie ran over to the cage.

"Lizzie, you're alright," Jo said,

"Yeah Mom I'm fine. I see you all have met Chris. I hope he was being nice to you guys." Lizzie said.

"I was on my best damn behavior." Chris said.

"He was very nice." Jo agreed.

"Yeah you're a real angel." Lizzie remarked.

"Whatever."

She started to mess with the lock on the cage.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"While those dudes were escorting me out I picked their pockets, I got the key to this magic proof cage you're sitting in." Lizzie said showing them the key.

"Who would have thought that you would have managed to get us into one of the most awesome hostage situations ever." Matt said.

"Oh shut up," Lizzie said throwing open the door once she had unlocked the cage.

"I always knew I had a resourceful daughter," Sam said hugging Lizzie.

"She's stronger than we thought," Jo said, her eyes already misty.

"Gag me with a spoon," Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Oh Chris why don't you go stick your finger in dike." Lizzie said.

"Maybe later if your friend Miranda is feeling up to it."

Lizzie whacked him on the shoulder.

"Shit!"

"I didn't hit you that hard." Lizzie said.

"I dislocated my shoulder trying to get out of here." Chris explained.

"Oh poor baby," Lizzie said pouting.

Chris eyed her curiously he couldn't tell if she genuinely felt sorry for him or if she was playing with him.

"Chris a little help here." Paige asked from where she was being over powered by a demon.

"Excuse me," he said sliding past Lizzie and over into the fray.

When the battle was done, Chris wasn't quite sure who won the remaining Grock shimmered away.

"They can't just shimmer off into the sunset! I'm not finished! They lock me in the cage and I had to listen to Matt's strange stories about the strange things he collects." Chris said.

"Let's just be glad we're still alive." Piper pointed out.

Leave it to his mother to totally put things into perspective.

"I guess your right." he admitted grudgingly.

"You guess I'm right?" Piper asked.

"Lesson the first young Whitelighter, Piper is always right even if she's wrong. Didn't Leo tell you that?" Paige asked.

"No. That's one of many things that man didn't tell me." Chris said.

"I need a drink," Sam said.

"We can go back to the Manor for a little healing and a little alcohol." Piper said.

"Yes!" Matt said.

"The only kind of alcohol you will be getting will be used to clean that cut." Jo told her son.

"Chris, I can orb Lizzie's parents and Matt, can you take the other three?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Chris said and with a flash of blue light they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This chapter is slightly more dramatic and less funny than the others but it was the only way to get these two crazy kids together. Angst is good! Thanks to all my reviewers much love to you guys. **

Chapter 5

Chris realized something was totally wrong with him when he sat staring at Lizzie all through the drinking and the celebrating at the Manor. He wasn't really apart of the conversation, he sat on the sofa nursing a beer.

Lizzie mumbled something about having headache.

"There's some aspirin upstairs in the bathroom cabinet." Paige offered.

"Thanks." Lizzie mumbled as she got up and started away, Chris' eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

Even in that hideous sackcloth dress she was wearing he could still see all her curves. And damn it he was devolping a thing for Lizzie. Oh how easy it was when he thought he hated her but now he was feeling emotion. He had tried for so many years to keep himself cut off and detached. Get some and then get gone was his motto and now damn it he was getting a crush on a seventeen year old girl.

Chris got up immediately and started to pace, this wouldn't do this definitely wouldn't do.

"Chris are you alright?" Leo asked from where he sat on the piano.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You're pacing a whole right through the oriental." Phoebe said.

"Well, let me know when I hit China."

"He's funny." Sam said.

Chris rolled his eyes. That was another thing, he had never been in such close quarters with a girl's parents before it was extremely unnerving. It was weird he might have to be nice to them and stuff. And then there was Matt to consider, hyperactive and just plain crazy in the head.

Chris sighed in frustration, he had staved off the inevitable for as long as he could. Without a word he started upstairs.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked through the open bathroom door; Lizzie was just opening the cabinet. She stood up on tiptoe but she still couldn't reach the aspirin. Paige probably threw it on the top shelf because it probably fell out on her one morning.

It was just out of her reach and Chris had to admit she looked so cute her blonde hair covered the side of her face and he couldn't exactly see her expression but that horrible dress had ridden up her shapely thighs and he could almost see _everything_, yet again.

Before he knew it he was over there helping her. Lifting her with his hands on either side of her hips, she managed to grab the bottle and he managed to get a semi.

Chris groaned when he set her back down, that momentary intimate contact had adverse effects on him and if he didn't move, she would definitely notice his semi erection.

* * *

"Chris…" Lizzie whispered watching the man back away from her.

He mumbled something she didn't catch and darted out the door in a flash.

Lizzie sighed and picked up her glass of water and the aspirin bottle and followed him. She couldn't understand why he was behaving this way, she had never seen him be so shy. And she knew he was into her, she had felt it poking her in the back.

She also knew that their relationship or whatever they had going on wouldn't work out. But she couldn't help feeling a certain way about the very sexy yet insanely obnoxious Whitelighter.

She walked up the steps and into the attic where she found him lying face down one of the old couches in there. Quietly she took two aspirin and steeled herself for what she knew was going to be a shouting match.

"Chris…" She said.

He raised his head off the pillow and looked at her.

"I–I'm sorry about–um earlier, I don't know what came over me." Chris said.

Lizzie smiled, "It's okay it happens to my friend Gordo all the time."

"Gordo is seventeen it's okay for him to get inappropriately timed boners. I'm twenty one." Chris said.

"And your point is?" Lizzie asked.

"I never should have agreed to do this. I can't get attached." Chris said.

"What's wrong with getting attached?"

Chris sat up and looked at her, his eyes which were usually green had changed into a turbulent blue.

"Because I can't! I have a mission; people seem to forget that around here!"

"Look I am not asking you to go steady or something cliché and eighties like that, but I want to acknowledge what's going on between us. You are my Whitelighter and we are gonna have to work together."

"Actually, we don't. I'll just have Leo assign you another Whitelighter." He said standing up and walking past her.

"Are you that scared?" She asked.

"Excuse me what in the hell are you talking about Lizzie."

"Are you afraid of me? Of what you could possibly feel for me if you let yourself?"

Chris scoffed, "You're fucking crazy you know that?" He asked.

"Maybe I am crazy," Lizzie said turning around to face him, "But a least I'm not stupid enough to walk away."

"Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe I'm not into you at all and the bathroom boner was just a result of spending the last five or six months with a vow of celibacy. You're just another pretty girl with a decent rack and a nice firm ass." Chris said.

"Oh yeah, if that's all I am to you why haven't you tried anything? You look like a 'Get some and get gone' type of guy why haven't you hooked up in the last couple of months?" Lizzie asked.

"I haven't found the time." Chris said.

"Yeah your mission keeping ya busy?" She asked.

"You don't know a damn thing about me." He said.

"I'd like to." She said in a soft tone knowing that it would completely throw him off guard.

"Trust me you don't want to know me, I'm a real bastard." Chris said.

"I don't believe that. And do you dare think about quitting being my Whitelighter or I quit too." Lizzie said.

"Whatever."

"Chris…don't go." She said.

"Lizzie, if I stay up here things are gonna change."

"I don't care. My life is never gonna be the same again anyway. And that's because of you." Lizzie said.

"You were born a witch Lizzie. I had nothing to do with that."

"I don't think me or my family would even be alive right now if it weren't for you," Lizzie said.

"You're right, I am afraid." Chris admitted.

"Chris, I'm not going to hurt you."

"More than likely we I'm gonna end up hurting you." Chris said.

"You won't," Lizzie said.

"Yes, I probably will. And besides you're not ready for that kind of relationship."

"I am so ready for that kind of relationship. What does that mean anyway that kind of relationship?" Lizzie said.

Chris just gave her a look.

"Oh, that kind of a relationship." Lizzie said.

Chris laughed.

"Lizzie! We're leaving in a few!" Lizzie heard her mother shout from downstairs.

"I'll take her home Mrs. McGuire!" Chris shouted.

"All right."

Lizzie smiled as he grabbed her hand and orbed them to her house.

They had only been there a few seconds when orbs filled the room once more, and Leo, and Lizzie's parents. Then a second later Paige orbed in with Matt.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lizzie. Goodnight everyone." Chris said orbing away.

Lizzie knew that meant he was going to stay on as her Whitelighter. She smiled to herself before starting upstairs.

Chris orbed back to P3. He desperately needed to get over this little crush and go back to being his usual self. He felt like he was in tenth grade all over again.

He sighed collapsing onto the well worn couch, he knew he should quit before he started something. But he knew he probably wasn't going to he was indeed his father's son.

He wanted Lizzie so much and it wasn't the way he usually wanted a girl. The girl he was banging in the future Bianca, the night they met she was an assassin sent to_ try_ and kill him. They woke up together the next day.

Chris smirked thinking of Bianca, she didn't love him anymore than he did her she just understood him enough to know what he had to do. He had thought maybe if he wasn't on this glorious quest of his and if he weren't so screwed up that maybe he could have real relationship, with a firm emotional attachment or some Dr. Phil, Ask Phoebe bullshit.

The truly ridiculous idea that was swimming around in his head was that he could have that with Lizzie he could be … happy. He couldn't remember being happy, it was always something elusive to he just covered up for what he was lacking with his trademark brand of sarcasm.

Chris sighed and tried to fall asleep but his every thought was consumed with the blonde haired witch.

* * *

Lizzie got ready for bed just as she usually did, but this time she didn't return Miranda and Gordo's countless phone calls. She had no plans to call them back either, there was too much going on too many things he couldn't tell them. She turned her covers back and lay herself down, a small smile played on her lips when she thought about what Chris had in store for her tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lizzie stayed home from school the next day. She was helping her mom get the house back to normal. They had sent Matt off to school if he was home he'd only make more work for them.

Once the downstairs had been taken care of Lizzie went up and cleaned her room she had been procrastinating about cleaning it all week and a day home from school was a good reason to.

She had managed to get everything she had to get done by three o'clock. Her mother had just left to go to the store and she had begged her to come with her. But she had assured her mother she would be fine for a few minutes but her mother had insisted she call Chris.

She promised she would.

True to her word, not five minutes after her mother had left she called for her Whitelighter.

"Chris!"

He appeared in a dazzling swirl of bright blue.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She responded smiling brightly.

"My mom left go get some stuff from the store. Do you mind hanging with me until she gets back?"

"Not at all." He replied quickly.

"Great! I mean okay. I don't want to be alone, cause you know the demons and I don't know how to control my power."

"Yeah you can always use protection." Chris said.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. She could have sworn Chris blushed.

"I–I mean, you know what I mean." He stammered.

Lizzie laughed.

"What?"

"I've never seen you embarrassed before it's cute."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Whatever,"

Lizzie laughed and then she sat down on her bed.

"Why is everything so damn pastel in here?"

"I'm a girl you dumbass,"

"Yeah I discovered that first hand yesterday."

"Bastard."

Chris smirked.

"Auditioning for the role of Daisy Duke?" He asked.

"What?"

"The shorts?" Chris said.

Lizzie looked down at what she was wearing a pink tank top and shortest pair of cut offs in the world.

First she was slightly embarrassed then she noticed how Chris was looking at her.

"Like what you see future boy?"

"What would you say if I said that I did?"

"I'd say in your dreams Whitelighter,"

"Oh, in my dreams huh?"

"Yeah," Lizzie said.

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to be in school about this time?"

"Yeah, I stayed home to help clean up the mess."

"Are you planning on going to school tomorrow?" he asked going over to one of her shelves full of stuff.

"Ummm… Chris tomorrow is Saturday."

"Good. Tonight we're going out."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"On a vanquish. With the sisters of course, you need to get the hang of things learn how to control you power and all of that stuff." Chris clarified shaking his head at all the strange trinkets Lizzie had strewn on her shelves.

He had never been inside of a teenage girl's room when she had the light on.

"Oh."

"You didn't think I was asking you out on a date or something?"

"No,"

"Not that your not a pretty girl, I just make it a point never to date my charges." Chris said.

"How come?"

"It's not professional," He said giving her a wink and then turning to rifle through her personal possessions.

"Just what do you think your doing?" she asked hoppingup and peering over his shoulder as he opened her top drawer.

"Just wanna get to know the real Lizzie McGuire."

"Can't you just ask me questions like normal person?" she asked trying to get past him to close the drawer.

"Got something to hide?" He asked.

"No I just don't like guys poking though my panty drawer." Lizzie said.

"Like I haven't seen a couple dozen pairs of thongs before?"

"Chris." Lizzie said.

"Fine no more touching your stuff I get it."

"Just steer clear of the underwear drawer and we'll be fine."

"Alright. You wanna get out of here."

"Okay let me change first."

"We're not going anywhere in particular, just to the park. I'd advise you put on some sneakers though."

"People are gonna see me and think I'm hooch."

"Those shorts are no worse than the skirt you wore to school yesterday, and you know it." Chris said

"Whatever."

"I'm right and you know it. Get over yourself and put on some shoes."

Lizzie pouted a little and Chris tried not think it was cute, he decided to deter all future feelings he might have he would have to pick on her a whole lot.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and put on a pair of baby pink old school Adidas. As she leaned over he got a decent view of her cleavage.

She looked up at him though her hair, "What?"

"Nothing." He said opting this time to look elsewhere.

"Come on angel boy let's go." She said getting off the bed.

When he turned around she had her shoes on and she had her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"By the way how are you with demon languages?" he asked orbing them away.

"What? Where are we going?"

"You said we were going to the park." Lizzie said looking around the dark cavern.

"I lied."

"So you're not only a perv but a liar too."

"Well, you wouldn't have agreed to come here if I hadn't."

"You could have _told _me where we were going giving me the opportunity to refuse if I wanted to but now we're down here and the demons–"

"Oh chill out, this is purely recon then we can go to the park."

"Okay,"

"You'll help me?" he asked.

"Will I get killed or maimed in doing so,"

"No. Just groped a little I swear I won't let things get _too_ far."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just walk over there into the open two demonic sentries are on duty. Flirt with them so I can get some of the head demon's blood for the vanquish." Chris said.

"Are you sure you can do that without getting hurt or anything?" Lizzie asked, she looked deeply concerned.

"What worried I'm gonna get myself killed?"

"Kinda,"

"Don't be, I eat danger for breakfast."

"Explains why you're so skinny,"

"Ha, ha fuck you."

"You wish." Lizzie said steeping out from behind the rock and walking up to the very large, human looking demons.

"I really do." Chris muttered once she was out of range.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I didn't think this story would get this many reviews. To the lone flamer, LL I have lost my mind. There are more chapters to come all reviews welcome even flames. Oh also I do love the Real World San Diego! Sorry about Chris' Robyn bashing! **

**Chapter 7**

Lizzie sauntered up to the demons.

"Well, well, well looks like Goldilocks got lost on the way to grandma's house."

Lizzie tried to be brave. The demons were fairly attractive with huge hands that could crush her with one fell swoop.

"Oh I'm not looking for grandma." Lizzie said in her most sultry sophisticated voice.

"You're gonna be a feisty one." One of the demons said.

"Why are you here witch?" the other demanded.

"Well, I was bored so I teleported here. I heard that demons make the best lovers." Lizzie said trying not to giggle.

The demons looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, certainly better than a Whitelighter." Lizzie added.

"That is true; I heard those guys were total dead fucks."

Lizzie snickered knowing Chris had heard the whole conversation.

Lizzie dropped her keys on purpose.

She bent all the way over to get them distracting the demons, "I am such a klutz today," she said giggling.

Chris ran out from behind the rock flipping Lizzie a quick bird. He went in search of the demon whose blood the potion required.

Twenty minutes later, Lizzie and Chris orbed back up from the Underworld. Chris with a vial of the demons blood and Lizzie without her socks.

"Damn it! Why does it always seem that I end up losing certain articles of clothing?" She asked opening the sliding glass door of her house and stepping inside.

Chris laughed, "I don't know, look at it this way at least you didn't lose your underwear again."

"Shut up." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, I am glad you're with Chris I was worried when I came back and you weren't here," Lizzie's mother said coming in from the living room.

"We just went out for–ice cream is all." Lizzie lied.

"Good." Her mother said turning and leaving the room.

"You wanna hang out for a while or do you have stuff to do?" Lizzie asked.

"I gotta take this back to Piper so she can make the vanquishing potion." Chris said.

"Okay,"

"I bet she isn't even home. It is so typical of them to ignore their Wiccan duties and run off on dates in the middle of the afternoon," Chris said.

"So you do wanna hang out here for a while."

"I guess so."

"Lets go upstairs then."

"Ooh another invitation to your bedroom. If we keep that up people are gonna talk,"

"Whatever," Lizzie said starting up stairs knowing that the Whitelighter was going to follow.

She put a little switch in her hips knowing he was watching.

"You wanna watch some movies? I got some Best of Saturday Night Live DVDs." Lizzie said.

"My dad has all three Matrixes or is it Maxrixies. I've never seen them I'm not all that into Keanu." Lizzie said.

"Me either." Chris said.

"I have some Real World taped."

"Ooh, I haven't seen all of this season, do you think Robyn is going to stop being such a pain in the ass?" Chris asked.

"I highly doubt it but I like her anyways though." Lizzie said sitting down on her queen sized bed and grabbing the remote.

"You would," Chris said dryly as he sat down beside her.

She turned on the TV and then pressed play, and the drama between Robyn and Randy started to unfold.

About halfway through a confessional moment with Robyn.

"She is such a dumbass whore!" Chris exclaimed.

Lizzie laughed.

* * *

"Well, she is. To tell the truth all of them are fucking crazy. Ja is the only one with any sense." 

"For the first time I'm actually gonna agree with you on something." Lizzie smiled.

Chris couldn't help smiling back; if he could he would put a curse on all petite blondes with infectious smiles.

"Ja is the coolest guy in the cast but he got the least amount of air time."

"That's 'cause he wasn't getting arrested or trying to sleep with all the roommates. And he didn't say stupid shit." Chris said.

"That is true. They never let the coherent people say anything." Lizzie said.

"I know Randy is always stoned and his brain cells are fried. Brad is always drunk. Cameron, I don't know what in the hell is wrong with that girl." Chris said.

"I think Brad needs to giver her some already." Lizzie said.

"I know they are so into each other they might as well hook up, if I had a hot blonde hanging all over me–" Chris couldn't finish the sentence.

He was having a good time talking with Lizzie but of course he had to say something dumb and fuck it up. And he knew she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Lizzie smirked and leaned over to where Chris was lying beside her.

She leaned close enough that her breasts grazed his shoulder, and she could hear the change in his breathing and see the blush in his cheeks.

"If you had a hot blonde hanging all over you what would you do?"

Chris didn't think he could hold himself back if she would have kissed him or even pressed herself closer than that.

"I w–would, I would tell her to get off my jock it's not like that." Chris said stuttering a bit.

She had got him, boy had she got him.

"Whatever." Lizzie said moving back into her own space away from the Whitelighter.

"Why did you just do that?" he asked.

"I wanted to see what you'd say."

"Lizzie, you know…"

"That you want me. And you keep trying to pretend that you don't."

"What in the fuck am I supposed to do jump you and pin you to the bed and have my way with you or something?"

"Chris you've already admitted to me that you were scared, I'm not." Lizzie said.

"You're too young and too stupid to see that we're both gonna end up hurt if we go there." Chris got off the bed and started pacing the room.

"You can't possibly know that," Lizzie got up too.

"All my life I've seen my parents fight 'cause my dad was gone all the time helping other charges and my mom was home raising my brother and me. I just can't do the whole 'you're a witch I'm a Whitelighter hey lets fall in love' thing."

"I just can't even if I don't fuck things up which I know I will it's a natural talent. We still shouldn't be together, as soon as I do what I need to do in this time I've gotta go back to the future." Chris said.

"Save the Marty McFly speech okay, I have both read the book and seen the movie. I want you and you want me, it's as simple as that."

"Do you want to me to sleep with you Lizzie? To tell you I'm gonna call you but as soon as the sex is over I'll leave like I've done other girls."

Lizzie blushed.

"We have to work together for the greater good and all that good shit so quit throwing yourself at me oneday I might not be so noble."

"You are the most arrogant and conceited jerk on the planet. Go away I don't want to see you anymore." Lizzie said in an even tone.

"That's the last thing you want." Chris said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Lizzie demanded.

"You know what it means better than I do."

"Oh get over yourself." Lizzie said smirking despite herself.

Chris made a frustrated noise. That girl really didn't get how hard it was for him.

"I want you Lizzie. I've never wanted anyone this way. I know you think I'm hard up or something. And maybe I am. I'm just not used to this." Chris said letting his hair hide his eyes.

"Used to what?" She asked looking at him in a way that made him remember how innocent she was and how innocent he _wasn't_.

He dropped his gaze to the floor; he didn't know what else to say. He wanted her. He didn't want to hurt her. Why didn't he want to hurt her? He knew it wouldn't work and so why should he bother. He couldn't be the 'boyfriend' type and that's what she needed.

"Not going for it. When I want something or in this case someone I usually have them, use them and forget about it. But this is different." Chris revealed not meeting her eyes.

"Chris, we don't have to get into this again. Let's just leave the drama to The Real World." Lizzie suggested.

He didn't even have to look up to see she was forcing a smile.

"I gotta get going, I'll be back to get you for that vanquish at around seven thirty. Wear something practical but dressy we're going out to Piper's club P3 afterwards." Chris said.

"Alright." Lizzie replied.

Chris nodded and orbed away.

* * *

Lizzie dropped back down on her bed, emotionally drained from her encounter with Chris. She thought he was a total asshole. But she realized he had to be to survive in the world he came from. 

She doubted it was good for people to show how they really felt there. And now he was afraid because he was feeling.

It hit her like a ton of bricks, he had _feelings_ for her. She couldn't still the butterflies that were still dancing in her stomach.

It was five thirty she had to hurry and get ready; she had to find the perfect outfit.

After a long hot bath Lizzie was standing in front of her mirror trying on clothes.

She finally decided on a black baby doll dress that fit tight in all the right places. Try as he might, Chris wasn't going to be able to ignore her in that outfit.

She applied smoky dark make up to her eyes. And some simple lip gloss. She did her hair and she was shocked that she was actually ready on time.

She heard someone coming up the stairs "Is it okay that I'm bringing two pairs of shoes?" She asked without looking up.

"Whoa! Lizzie why are you all dressed up?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie stopped lacing her black Converse to look up her two best friends.

"I'm going out tonight." Lizzie answered.

"With who?" both Miranda and Gordo demanded.

A knock on the frame of the door cause the Miranda and Gordo to back off Lizzie and gape at Chris.

"You ready?" He asked.

Lizzie nodded, "Umm… Chris I would like you to meet my friends Miranda and Gordo."

"Hey."

"This is who you're going out with?" Miranda asked.

"Yes." Lizzie said.

"What?" Gordo shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us about this little development?" Miranda asked.

"I just met him _yesterday _I don't have to tell you guys everything right after it happens do I?"

"That's what best friends do Lizzie. But if you are ditching us over a guy you chose a good one." Miranda said.

Lizzie grabbed a pair of strappy black sandals with stiletto heels.

"It's not like that, I've got some stuff to do now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lizzie said.

"Fine go hump your new boyfriend, see if I care." Gordo said pushing past Chris and out of the door.

"Gordo!" Lizzie called.

"I'd better go after him. If you don't call us tomorrow Lizzie…" Miranda trailed off.

"I will. I will. Make sure Gordo doesn't do anything dumb," Lizzie said.

"Alright, have fun but not to much fun okay," Miranda said walking to the door.

"Oh and it was nice meeting you Chris." Miranda said going into flirt mode.

"It ain't happening." Chris told her.

"Aww.. it was worth a shot. You got him trained right," Miranda said.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Later, Miranda." Lizzie called.

"So you ready?"

"Uh huh."

"Sorry I'm late your dad cornered me and had the talk with me. He told me if anything happens to you that I would have to worry about demons killing me that he would beat them to it." Chris said.

"I told him that this wasn't a date."

"Yeah I told Piper the same thing, she didn't believe me." Chris said.

"You did change clothes and shave though; and I assume you took a shower too. It kind of makes a girl feel special." Lizzie said.

"You are special Lizzie McGuire…Special Ed." Chris said taking her hand and orbing them away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Not so much back and forth sarcastic exchanges between Chris and Lizzie. Some funny moments with the Charmed Ones. But mostly Lizzie and Chris get to know each other.**

Chapter 8

Chris orbed into the attic with Lizzie, all three Charmed Ones stopped what they were doing to regard the two.

"You two are looking hot!" Paige said.

Piper nodded her head.

"I'd have to agree. Maybe the Elders should have given you a new charge a long time ago, a shower and a shave does your body good." Phoebe said looking at Chris in a way he did not like.

It was too much like the time Leo turned the three of them into Goddesses and Phoebe kept hitting on him. And Chris didn't find it amusing in the least.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever, do you have to potions ready?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Piper said, "What's the rush you got a date or something."

Chris could hear her smirk before he saw it, she was his mother after all.

"Can we hurry this up Jason has dinner reservations for us at eight." Phoebe whined.

For the first time Chris was thankful for his aunt's one track mind.

Her sisters ignored her, Piper handed out potions.

"So Lizzie you ready for your first official vanquish?" Paige asked.

Chris knew the girl had to be nervous. He looked down realizing he was still holding her hand. He ignored the smirk his mother was still wearing.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lizzie said.

Chris gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Its okay to be nervous, the vanquish will be pretty easy. We're only taking out one faction of demons."

"He sounds like a real Whitelighter," Phoebe gasped in faux shock.

"Faction? How many demons are in a faction?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know do I look like your math teacher?" he asked.

"Fifteen or twenty, sans the potions." Paige explained glaring at Chris, who shot her a glare of his own.

"Way to reassure a girl," Lizzie said told him rolling her eyes..

"This isn't a comforting job; we are riding the world of evil one demon at a time." Chris said.

"Don't be so damn dramatic Chris." Piper said.

"We'd damn well better try or…" Chris stopped himself from spilling to much more.

"Or we'll be in your world. Yeah, yeah I know. We have to stop the demon that's after Wyatt." Paige said.

"At least one of you is paying attention," Chris said loudly.

Phoebe glanced up from her watch, "You don't have to shout. When are we gonna go…"

"Wyatt is with the elf nanny. So he should be good until we get back it shouldn't take long killing the faction leader should be easy we got the potion and the spell." Piper said.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Chris asked.

"Uh huh!" Phoebe shouted.

"Paige, do you have the spell? I don't want you to have to orb back home to get it again, this is Lizzie's first vanquish and I want her to see the three of you at your best if that is at all possible."

"Oh shut up," Paige said grabbing the spell off the table and stuffing it in her pocket.

Paige grabbed her sisters' hands and orbed them to the Underworld.

Chris sighed and orbed himself and Lizzie down there.

Chris couldn't stop himself from cursing when he realized that they'd orbed into a room full of demons that were ready to kill them. "Oh shit."

"Paige! Did you sense anyone down here before you orbed in?" Piper demanded.

"You didn't think it would be so easy to come back and vanquish me did you Whitelighter?" the demon asked stalking over to them, the question aimed directly at Chris.

"Did you think getting your bitch to distract my men while you steal some of my blood wouldn't be a red flag?" the demon sneered.

Chris clutched the potion tightly in his left hand he was itching to throw it. He didn't know what made him madder, the demon insulting his intelligence or calling Lizzie a bitch.

Chris didn't let his anger get the best of him, "You know me Roark I had to try,"

The demon chuckled. His minions advancing on the group of witches. Chris knew that Piper would figure out what he was doing, even if her sisters didn't.

"Chris what in the hell are you doing?" Paige asked.

He didn't look at her instead he threw the potion at Roark knowing he'd deflect it but not the one he_ knew_ Piper was going to throw.

Sure enough Roark deflected it and Piper launched hers it hit the demon and then the Charmed Ones began reading the spell, Roark screamed as he was engulfed in flames.

All of the other demons screamed as they too met a flaming death since they were apart of Roark. Chris smiled.

* * *

Lizzie watched in awe as the demons burnt up, she had never seen anything like it. Chris's negotiation skills left a lot to be desired like most of his social skills. It seemed like he knew that while he was distracting the demon with his potion Piper was going to throw hers.

Lizzie was glad Chris didn't let go of her hand. The contact was comforting.

The more time she spent around them she realized that Chris and Piper were a lot alike. So naturally, Chris must have known that Piper would have thrown the potion once the demon was distracted because it was what he would have done.

Though for a second there Lizzie thought they were going to be the ones to meet the flaming death.

"What was with that?" Phoebe said.

"He's not hard to read not when he gets that weasely smile. I knew he wanted me to hit the demon with the potion." Piper said.

"It is _not_ a weasely smile. I like to call it a satirical smirk." Chris said.

"Looks pretty weasely to me," Piper said.

Lizzie couldn't help but laugh.

Chris muttered something Lizzie didn't even catch and she was standing next to him.

"Are we done here?" Phoebe asked.

Chris nodded.

"Good cause I've got a date." Phoebe said.

"I'll orb her back." Paige said orbing away with Phoebe.

"Good cause if I have to hear one more thing about her damn date with Jason I'm gonna tape her mouth shut," Piper said.

"We'd better get going. We've got to get some dinner ourselves." Chris said putting one hand on Piper shoulder and orbing them back to the attic.

"You guys have fun." Piper said closing the huge green volume on the podium.

"You too, we're gonna stop by P3 later so I guess we'll see you." Chris said.

"Okay, I'm gonna have dinner with Wyatt and put him to bed, and then I'll be on." Piper said walking out of the room.

"I guess I could have worn these shoes," Lizzie said.

"What did you think you'd be doing a lot of running?" Chris said.

"Well, I didn't know what to expect." Lizzie said sheepishly.

"Every vanquish is different." Chris said grinning.

Lizzie blushed, he had finally let go of her hand and she was missing the contact.

"So…where do you wanna go for dinner?" Chris asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm kind of in the mood for Chinese."

"I haven't had Chinese in ages." Lizzie said.

"Well, come on."

"Let me change my shoes."

"There are no demons with foot fetishes around nobody is gonna be looking at your shoes. You can change them before we go to P3." Chris said.

* * *

"Alright, you don't think this looks dumb–I forgot you aren't my fashion consultant." Lizzie blushed.

"You look amazing. The Converse make you look ten times hotter." Chris said.

"Really?"

It was Chris' turn to blush he looked down at his own shoes.

When he looked back up Lizzie was biting her lip looking at him nervously with her amber colored eyes.

He contemplated for a second whether or not this was a date, though neither of them had said it was. And he'd been the one to suggest they go to dinner, it didn't feel right to take the girl on a vanquish and not feed her. Especially after the little "chat" he'd had with Mr. McGuire.

He couldn't believe he'd been scared by some girl's father and the man didn't even have any powers.

Then he started to get worried, what if this was a date.

He would have to be nice and open doors and pay. He could do the latter two but being nice wasn't exactly his forte, he'd built up the walls for a reason, to keep people from hurting him. On top of that he didn't exactly have the nicest disposition. He took after his mother and his great-grams that way.

He wasn't ready to take them down yet, even though he was sure that Lizzie wouldn't hurt him.

He tried to give her a smile but he was sure it didn't reach his eyes. Not many of his smiles did, he hoped it a least reassured the girl a little.

"Alright let's go." He said reaching out his hand to her.

She smiled at him and took it.

He orbed them into an empty alleyway in downtown San Francisco. They walked out still holding hands.

Other couples were walking past them in more intimate poses, Chris couldn't help but gape at them.

He'd never had a real girlfriend to hold hands with, most of his conquests were simply girls he'd picked up in bars and fucked somewhere in the dark.

In high school it had been pretty much the same, he'd see a cute girl on the way to math and he'd say whatever he had to say to get her to go into the utility closet with him for five minutes.

He knew he could have that with Lizzie, hell, he would have to do that with her in order to get a chance to do anything else with her.

He led Lizzie inside of the restaurant praying that dinner wouldn't be a disaster, the food would be good and not overpriced, and that he wouldn't do or say anything embarrassing.

* * *

Lizzie was hoping pretty much the same thing. She spoke softly to he hostess requesting a table for two in the non smoking section.

They followed the hostess over to a booth; there were few people in the non smoking section. Everyone else seemed to be on the other side of the restaurant.

Dinner wasn't as bad as she anticipated. Chris was being nice and the food was good. Lizzie tried to eat like a lady, but she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday.

Chris laughed at her attempt to be graceful in her food scarfing and she'd flipped him the bird which got them both laughing.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Lizzie asked him over ice cream.

"I'm not telling you how many inches." He said with a smirk.

"Chris…" Lizzie said rolling her eyes, that man sure knew how to ruin a moment.

Apparently, he wanted to make the already thick sexual tension worse.

"You know that is not what I was going to ask you." Lizzie said.

"I just like to keep things interesting,"

"You just like to annoy me." She said dryly.

"Fine ask your question, I do have the right to refuse to answer any questions about my package."

"I know the future you came from sucked. But why are you so guarded and so defensive here now? With me?" Lizzie asked.

Chris sighed, "It's the whole "defense mechanism" thing, you keep yourself closed off no one can hurt you."

"Well, if you do that, no one will get the chance to love you either."

"Oh my God, are you seriously sitting here telling me that." Chris said.

Lizzie knew she had pushed his buttons.

"I told myself if this girl starts talking about love and a lasting relationship and all that crap–"

"Chris," Lizzie interrupted. "It's not like that and you know it, I just want to know you. Maybe I shouldn't the onlysigns you've been giving me are all Do Not Go There signs."

* * *

No one had ever been blunt with him and sweet at the same time. He didn't really know what to say, "You really want to know me?"

The blonde nodded, "As much as I do enjoy fighting with you, I would like to know the real you."

"Turns you on doesn't it? I'll have to remember that for later in case we need some four play."

Fuck the sexual tension, as far as he was concerned. He was out with a beautiful girl and he was horny as hell he couldn't behave any other way, at least he wasn't groping her.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "All the fighting we've done would be twelve play by now. Could you stay on target please?"

He sighed giving in.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" he asked.

"What's your favorite song?" she asked going for a less offensive topic.

"Slow motion." He replied with a wink.

"Liar."

"I like a lot of bands, last week I "borrowed" Paige's Dashboard Confessional CD's. And I don't think I'm giving them back." He said doing air quotes.

"Good band," Lizzie said.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"I love anything by Def Leopard."

Chris gaped at her, "I had you pegged for a Justin Timberlake fan or a Claymate not the classics."

Lizzie laughed at him

"Well, Def Leopard and Motely Crue and Quiet Riot are the kind of bands I grew up on that was the stuff my dad would listen to."

"What's the last book you read?" Lizzie asked.

"This really obscure book of prophecies."

"Really,"

"Yeah. I'm here on a mission, I've got to investigate every angle. What's the last book you read."

"The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. I doubt you heard of it it's a chick book."

"I saw the movie though when I was a kid, it didn't suck." Chris said.

"Well, onto my next question favorite movie."

"I like all kind of movies the only on the list though that you'll probably know is Training Day."

"That movie was cool,"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Scary Movie 1."

"I've never seen it." Chris said.

"Well, we'll just have to watch it together sometime."

"Why are you so nice to me Lizzie, I've been a dick to you since we met."

"You're a good guy Chris. And I'm used to having to look past all the bullshit to see someone." Lizzie said.

"I've made girls cry from less than I've said to you, why do still try to get to know me and stuff."

Lizzie shrugged, they went up to pay, leaving the fortune cookies unopened and the ice cream half eaten and melted.

Chris wouldn't let Lizzie pay for half of it, the bill was only for fifteen dollars.

"When we go some where fancy then we can go Dutch okay." Chris told her.

"Alright,"

"You're a little Independent Woman aren't ya?" Chris asked as they walked out of the restaurant and toward the alley they'd orbed into before.

"What?"

"You like to do things yourself."

"I guess so."

"It'll make my job as a Whitelighter easier, once you master the craft. You'll be good to go and whatever loser they assign you after I'm gone won't have to do all the grunt work."

"Didn't realize we'd be grunting." Lizzie said smirking.

It was about time she got into the game. Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the alley with him and orbed them back to the Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It is greatly appreciated. If you guys hadn't noticed someone basically stole this story and she cut and pasted it into her own story. This really made me mad. I don't know what's going to happen with my story or hers I informed the site and so far nothing has happened yet. I'm not going to be overly dramatic about it and pull my stories, I'm not that way. The issue is resolved hopefully. So on with the story. See disclaimer in chapter one. I don't own the lyrics to _Make Her Feel Good_. **

Chapter 9

Chris and Lizzie orbed into the attic neither of them noticing Paige and Leo who were having an argument over by the Book. Both Lizzie and Chris were still dazed from the momentary intimate contact.

"What are you guys doing so dressed up?" Leo asked.

"They have a date." Paige informed the Elder.

"Do you think it'sa very good ideato do that?" Leo asked.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"Do you think you should be going out on dates with your charges?"

"Okay first of all that is the _last_ thing I would expect you of all people to say to me. And secondly, though it is none of _your_ business we are not on a date." Chris coolly told the Elder.

"I'm just trying to save _you_ a little heartache, but you know _everything_ Chris." Leo said scowling at the younger man.

Chris walked away from Lizzie.

"Well, I am from the future." Chris replied smugly.

He knew the older man wanted to hit him, and he was hoping he would. He had been holding back the last time Leo hit him. He was not going to be shown up in front of Lizzie by anyone not even his own father.

"You must really want to get recycled." Leo threatened.

"Oh kiss my ass." Chris said stepping closer to Leo.

Leo fumed turning a shade of red, Chris knew a fight was definitely coming. Well, he had to get rid of this tension he felt some how.

Leo puffed out his chest and stepped closer into Chris' personal space. Lizzie moved between them quickly.

"Sorry boys but the pissing contest is over." Lizzie said pushing them apart.

Chris was still glaring at Leo but the young witch's hands still on his chest and her eyes pleading with him to stop were impossible to ignore.

"Fine, I'll be the bigger man, doing this isn't worth it." Chris said.

"Just give me a reason Chris and I will have your boney ass recycled so fast," Leo said.

"Come on Lizzie. I'm done listening to you Leo. I'm gonna do my job and have a little fun, whatever happens just happens." Chris told the Elder and then he grabbed Lizzie by the hand and walked out of the room.

"What were you on back there?" Paige demanded causing both of them stop on the second floor to turn and regard her.

"I am so tired of his empty threats. Leo thinks he can just boss me around like he's the only Elder in the heavens. I am not doing anything wrong." Chris said.

"I know that, but you shouldn't provoke him remember how he practically wiped the floor with you last time you got into it?"

Chris blushed, "I am done playing the nice guy I didn't want to put the old guy in the hospital."

Lizzie snickered.

"It's true, you've seen me in a fight. I kick more ass than Jet Li and Bruce Lee." Chris said.

Lizzie laughed, "Keep telling yourself that,"

"I will,"

"And some day you'll be a real man," Lizzie quipped.

"I am a real man." He said pulling her against him he thoroughly enjoyed the little surprised gasp she gave when he did.

"Want me to prove it?" he whispered in her ear.

"Now who's on whose jock?" Lizzie asked.

"You two…" Paige said frowning at them.

"What?" Chris asked.

"We have this thing going on a bet if you will to make each other as uncomfortable as we can to see who cracks first." Lizzie explained.

"Oh, I thought you two were just crazy, and you are proving me right." She said going back into the attic.

"Are not!" came the two indignant replies.

"Just make out already!" Paige called from upstairs.

* * *

Chris and Lizzie continued downstairs, "This is really a cool house." 

"I know it was originally built in–"

"Save the history lesson future boy," Lizzie said. "I think Paige kind of has a point,"

"Lizzie…" Chris started.

She whacked him on the shoulder.

"I really got you with that one. Didn't I?" Lizzie said.

"No. I was thinking maybe we should dial back the flirtation a bit, I don't want things to change between us. But in a way I do."

"Awww… me too. I like making you squirm though." Lizzie said just as Piper came out of the kitchen.

"Keep the kinky sex details to yourselves people." Piper said passing them and going up stairs.

"You ready to go to P3?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Oh but I left my shoes up stairs." Lizzie said.

She suddenly felt that familiar sensation like she was being spilt in half. When she looked up again she was in the attic. She quickly grabbed her shoes before she got sent back again.

"Whoa." Lizzie said becoming whole again.

"You really got that power down." Chris said.

"I wasn't even trying to though." Lizzie said.

"That could be a problem. We'll work on it later." Chris said.

He made a gesture with his hand the shoes she was holding disappeared in swirl of blue orbs and appeared in her feet not a second later. And the ones she was once wearing she was holding.

"How did you do that?"

"I have telekinesis." Chris said.

"That was cool."

Chris smirked, "Don't tell the girls they don't know about all of my gifts and if they did it could mess with the future."

Lizzie nodded.

"Just leave those here and we'll go to P3." Chris said.

Lizzie did what she was told she was eager to let all of her frustrations out on the dance floor.

Chris took her hand and they orbed once again. This time to a room that looked like an office that seemed lived in.

"So this is my place." Chris said.

Lizzie could hear the throb of music from outside the room.

"You live in a bar?" She asked.

"Yep,"

"Cool."

"Well, it's better than living with the three nosiest witches in the world."

"Uh huh. Chris I wanna dance, are you gonna dance with me?" She asked taking both of his hands in hers.

She gave him an adorable pout, one she was sure he couldn't refuse. He didn't he nodded dumbly and she pulled them toward the door. She opened it and they stepped out in to the loud club.

Lizzie found she liked P3 the bartender was cute but the guy she had with her was cuter. There were couples at tables flirting and some people hanging by the bar, the dance floor was packed.

Lizzie couldn't help but connect with the song that was playing,

_Is there any boys around that know how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
All I wanna know  
Is there any boys around that know how to make a girl feel?  
That wanna make a girl feel  
Make her feel good  
I just wanna know…_

Lizzie connected with the soulful R&B songstress.

Chris was leading her over to the dance floor.

"Do you know how to make a girl feel good?"

"Wanna find out?" he replied in the same husky tone from before when he had grabbed her roughly and whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm," was all Lizzie could manage to say.

Lizzie decided that Chris certainly did know how to make a girl feel good, he wasn't even doing anything to her and she was completely and totally undone, she was all flushed and speechless.

When they made it to the dance floor another fast song was playing.

"Got any moves from the future?" She asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

They danced until Chris insisted that they needed something to drink. She assumed it was because Chris had gotten a bit excited while they were backing that thang up.

"Are you planning to get me all liquored up and have your way with me?" she asked.

"N–no, in fact you're not going to have any alcohol. I made a promise to that very crazy man you call a father."

* * *

"Hey, Zack." Chris greeted the bartender. 

"What do you want?" Zack asked.

Chris knew that Zack had a thing for his mom and he was wicked jealous of him for some reason. He assumed it was because he was hotter than the short muscle bound bartender and Piper was letting him stay in the club, either way Zack could get real hostile.

"What do most people want when they walk up to a bar Zack? They want a drink, now I would like a beer and a Shirley Temple for my _date_." Chris said.

Zack noticed Lizzie for the first time even though she had been standing there holding on to Chris' arm through out the whole conversation.

"Hi Zack I'm Lizzie." She introduced.

"Let me see some ID." Zack said.

"You have seen my ID about what thirty times? What else can you learn from viewing it again?"

"I meant hers." Zack said.

"There's no alcohol in a Shirley Temple so I don't see the point." Chris said.

"Just show me you ID, Sexy." Zack told Lizzie completely ignoring Chris.

"Okay," Lizzie said.

Chris watched as she reached into her purse and pulled out a very absurd Hello Kitty wallet that made him want to cringe.

She took out her ID and handed it to Zack with a smile on her face.

"So you're twenty one." Zack said.

"Yeah," Lizzie said.

"And you're from Hillsdale that's not to far from here…" Zack said.

Chris' brain could barely process the information after having been stunned by the stupid wallet. Lizzie McGuire had a fake ID. And that jerk Zack was hitting on her.

"I don't think so I'm here with Chris." Lizzie was trying to explain to Zach.

"Ummm…what in the fuck are you doing Zack?"

"I'm talking to Lizzie. Do you mind?"

"Hell yes I mind. What part of she's my date did you not understand."

"I don't see no ring on her finger, though I wouldn't mind putting one there myself." Zack said.

Chris was getting angry, and he knew that if he were to hit Zack he would probably send the short fucker flying.

"Chris let's go. We can go back to my place and watch some TV; you don't have to get into with this creep." Lizzie said.

"It's too late for that. He has gotten on my bad side." Chris snarled.

"You wanna start something with me?" Zack asked over the music.

"The question is do you want me to finish this shit, step outside I'll kick your ass like you stole something." Chris said.

"Bring it on," Zack said leaping over the bar.

If no one notice the loud altercation before they noticed then.

Lizzie let out a surprised squeak.

"I'm gonna go call the sisters," Lizzie said moving through the crowd of gawking on lookers over to Piper's office.

Chris and Zack moved through the crowd glaring at each other until they reached the stairs. Just as Piper was descending the steps with her youngest sister in tow.

"Don't you even think about it," Piper said glaring at them.

Chris stopped cold.

"You're fired." She told Zack.

"And you, we're gonna have a little talk." Piper told Chris.

Chris knew whatever they were going to talk about wasn't' going to be good.

"Paige can you work the bar tonight?" Piper asked in a nicer tone.

"Yeah sure." Paige said.

Piper roughly grabbed Chris by the arm and practically drug him over to her office.

Lizzie was inside,

"You stopped him from killing the short guy?" She asked Piper.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"I called for you guys like did Leo that one time I didn't think you guys would get here before…." Lizzie trailed off.

"It's okay. Do you mind if Chris and I have a little chat." Piper said.

"No not at all," Lizzie said walking toward the door.

Before going out she punched Chris in the arm, "Don't you ever do that again, I don't care if I'm being molested by some skanky old man don't get so mad that you hit the guy. We both know what will happen if you do. You have a job to do here remember. A mission so don't fuck it up."

Chris stood there stunned by Lizzie's words.

Piper laughed, surprising Chris, "I can't believe I'm gonna say it I actually like that girl."

Piper stopped laughing immediately, "You, I'm not liking so much right now. Either you sort your feelings for Lizzie out or she's gonna be sorting pieces of you out. I am so sick of this attitude of yours."

"One minute you're calling her names and putting her down the next your flirting with her, now she really likes you and I'm not stupid I know you like her. If you don't go ahead and get your stuff together that girl is gonna be gone." Piper said.

"Piper you know I can't." Chris said.

"Have a decent relationship with a woman?" She asked.

"Get involved with someone, I'm here on a mission a_ temporary_ mission." Chris said.

"Don't you dare give me those lines about how you have a mission you've got to leave, if you don't get your shit together the nightmare world you came from could just be worse. Not acting on your feelings is affecting you and her and now it's affecting me. Either you deal with whatever issues you have or I'll blow your ass back to the future." Piper said.

Chris was shocked by her suggestion and he knew she was serious but it didn't stop him from cockily replying, "Whatever."

Chris started to protest, but Piper raised her hands.

"I'm going." Chris said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.**

**Okay, so here's Chapter 10 the infamous kiss. I've been building toward it and no it's probably anti climatic. But that doesn't make it any less hot does it?**

Chapter 10

Chris took his sweet time making his way out of Piper's office leaving his mother smirking. He shook his head. That woman was well on her way to becoming the overbearing annoying mother he knew from his own time.

Then he ran into Phoebe who was there with her boyfriend and her boss Jason Dean.

"Jason, I think you've met Chris." Phoebe said.

"Yeah I think so, he's that guy who's always at your house. Exactly what do you do Chris?" Jason asked.

"I solve problems mostly, and fix stuff." Chris said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Jason said.

"Jason, why don't you go get something to drink while I talk to Chris about that busted pipe." Phoebe said.

Jason nodded and headed over toward the bar.

Phoebe led Chris over to the couch at the corner of the club where the sisters often had their chats in the club.

"I had a premonition, there's a witch in trouble. She's a redhead and she'll be walking her dog in the park around ten thirty tonight."

"Why so late?"

"Beats me. Can you take care of it, if you need help take Piper or Lizzie?" Phoebe said.

"Putting your dates before your Wiccan duties again. I guess Lizzie and I can handle it there's no need to involve Piper. An all purpose potion or two and we'll be good. So I guess I should get Lizzie and get going." Chris said.

"There's awhile before it happens…" Phoebe said, "How is your date going by the way?"

"It's going great actually,"

"So you're finally admitting that it is a date?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Chris grunted.

Phoebe laughed loudly.

Chris found Lizzie easily in the crowd.

She was dancing alone swaying to some techno song.

Chris couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He came up behind her and started dancing.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I'm here with someone and he might be on the thin side but he's got a hell of a temper." She said without turning around.

He gave her a hard spank on her butt, "On the thin side? What is that supposed to mean?"

She gave a startled squeak, "Chris," she said turning to face him.

He gave her a look.

"Well, you _are_ on the thin side. I _didn't _say you were boney did I?" She asked.

"I am_ not_ BONEY!"

"Whatever."

"Don't give me that I came back in time and invented that word. Come on girl we're goin' somewhere." He grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd and up the stairs through P3's proper exit.

* * *

After five minutes of stomping down the sidewalk behind the strange _skinny_ Whitelighter Lizzie's feet were throbbing.

"Chris can we please just orb?" She whined.

"No,_ boney_ people like myself _enjoy_ vigorous exercise."

"Chris," Lizzie whined as she stopped walking all together.

"If you stop I swear to the Goddess I will just leave you here, in the middle of fucking nowhere to fend for yourself." Chris said.

"Oh kiss my ass Chris. I'm stopping. And if you leave me here I'm gonna sic Leo on your_ boney_ ass." Lizzie said and much to her surprise Chris stopped walking and smirked.

"Where are we going anyway are we walking to New York?" Lizzie said.

"No just to Golden Gate Park." He said walking closer to her.

"That is like two and half fucking miles from here! And we would have to walk across the freeway!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"We have fifteen minutes to get there." Chris said grinning cheekily.

"Now you're messing with me."

"Yep." He said looking almost sheepish, his brown hair falling into his striking green eyes.

Lizzie couldn't help think he was cute despite herself. She rolled her eyes she was supposed to be pissed at him.

"I swear you are the most infuriating man I've ever met and if you make me be demon bait one more time today I'll­–" Lizzie was cut off when Chris cupped her face and leaned down kissing her.

Her hands went up and her fingers curled in the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

She felt this surge of passion that she'd never felt before when Chris' tongue swept across hers.

Finally, Chris broke off the kiss because they both needed to breathe

"Wow." Chris said.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "Did you come back in time and invent _that_ word as well?" Lizzie asked.

"The witty banter is definitely a turn on. But if we don't hurry some poor witch is going to get killed." Chris said.

"Well, let's get going then," Lizzie said, darting ahead of him into the alleyway.

Chris stood there staring at her for a moment.

"Come on! You don't actually think that I'm gonna walk that far in these shoes and make it on time. Uh uh. Come on."

Chris smirked walked into the alleyway with her. Placing his hands on either side of her hips and a light kiss on her lips. He orbed them behind a tree in Golden Gate Park.

"She'll be coming along soon." Chris said.

Lizzie and Chris tried to stay out of view.

Lizzie saw the cute little white terrier puppy before the woman, "Aww… that's a cute puppy. I'm not allowed to have one 'cause of what Matt did to the goldfish." Lizzie whispered.

"What did he do to them–oh never mind looks like our guests have arrived. Take this." Chris said shoving a potion into Lizzie's hand just as three demons appeared behind the woman.

These demons were nothing like the Grocks or even the demons they had faced today. They looked like real demons with horned heads and green skin, and the drool seemed a little demonic too.

Chris shot up from behind the brush throwing out his right arm and releasing his power sending two of the demons flying away from the unsuspecting witch.

The woman let out a startled gasp and she managed to do some sort of self defense move to fend the other demon off.

"I just throw this at him right?" Lizzie asked.

Chris nodded, and Lizzie launched the potion at the demon lying on the ground. Chris threw potions at the other two and they dissolved into a green mist like the one Lizzie had hit.

"Damn girl you got some aim." Chris said.

"Who are you people."

"I'm Lizzie and I'm a witch," Lizzie said stepping forward, "Just like you. And this is Chris my Whitelighter." Lizzie said.

"Thank you so much I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come."

"You'd be dead," Chris said dryly. "You really should be more careful. Demons are trying harder than ever to get rid of good witches."

"Snowflake got fussy," She said picking up the puppy, "Yes you did girl." She said talking baby talk to the dog.

Chris sighed, "Call for your Whitelighter lady. I am on a _date_." Chris said impatiently.

"Right. April!" The woman called.

And a shower of orbs came and a tawny haired girl not much older than Lizzie appeared.

"Melissa!" the girl April shouted.

"She just got attacked. Protect her." Chris said simply briefing the young Whitelighter.

"Okay, you're Chris Perry right, the super hot Whitelighter from the future?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know about the super part but yeah that's me. One of my charges had a vision and your charge was in trouble. She should be safe now, I'll have my girls investigate this and eliminate this threat." Chris said.

"Thank you, if there's anything, _anything_ I can do to repay you call me," April said.

"Will do August." Chris said orbing away with Lizzie.

"It's April!" she called after them.

They rematerialized in Lizzie's room, "So does your offer to hang out and watch TV still stand?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Lizzie smiled.

They both lay down on her bed, she clicked on the TV. And they dived into a marathon block of Making the Band Two.

They were about an hour into it before Lizzie noticed that Chris had fallen asleep, she should have known because he wasn't making fun of Fred's hair.

She couldn't help but think how innocent he looked when he slept; she brushed a lock of his dark hair off his forehead.

She knew it had gotten kind of late, though she didn't want to wake him for the world.

Before he had fallen asleep her parents had poked their heads into her room.

She could tell her father was pleased that he got her home before curfew.

She was watching a fight between Chopper and Ness, when Chris woke up.

* * *

"I can't believe I fell asleep like that."

Lizzie smiled, "Well, you've got a tough mission it can be tiresome."

"Yeah, so ummm… what's the deal? I mean with us?" he asked.

Chris wasted no time getting to the point he wanted know what they were, were they a couple. Were they friends who occasionally make out and maybe having hot sex every now and then?

"I don't know Chris. It depends, on how much you're willing to give right now." She said biting her lip.

Well, shit he didn't see that coming.

"Honestly, I wanna try to be the guy for you Lizzie. I hope I don't let you down. You deserve to be treated well, and I'm going to try my best. You're one amazing girl."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chris said giving her a peck on the cheek before orbing away.

Chris couldn't believe it he had a girlfriend. Not a sex partner or a friend with benefits. Not some tramp he picked up somewhere, but a girlfriend.

Chris smiled, maybe his mother was right even if she went about things the wrong way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys I'm glad it wasn't anticlimactic. I love it when I make Chris go out for coffee. There's always drama. I still don't own them but I'm still playing with them.**

Chapter 11

"Okay Miranda. I'll be there, is it okay if I bring Chris?" Lizzie said shifting hands with the green cordless phone.

"Yeah sure, I don't think Gordo will be okay with it though. He's pretty jealous." Miranda said over the line.

"Well, he's gonna have to get over it. I really like Chris and I refuse to let my friendship with Gordo fall apart because I like Chris those two are gonna get along if it kills them!"

Miranda laughed, "Well, I'll see you guys in a few."

"Okay bye." Lizzie hung up just as Chris orbed into her room.

"Hey," Lizzie said.

"I don't get a kiss?" Chris asked.

Lizzie got off her bed and went over to him and kissed him.

"That puts a new spin on ask and you shall receive." Chris said.

Lizzie smirked, "What a lovely way to apply the teachings of Christ."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"So what are we gonna do today?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm gonna teach you the Wiccan Rede,"

"Can we go meet Gordo and Miranda for coffee first?"

"What the hell? We're going to be spending the day _all_ alone kooked up in the attic." Chris said.

"On second thought maybe we should skip the coffee and go straight to the attic," Lizzie said putting her arm around Chris' waist.

"We can go for coffee. I gave the sisters strict orders not to disturb us while we're making out–I mean working on your magic." Chris said.

"Making out and magic my two new favorite things." Lizzie said.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"A girl who's into magic that's another turn on,"

"Well, we'll see how nice you are to my friends and maybe I might get turned on."

"Okay, okay I'll be good," Chris said.

"That's all I needed to know," Lizzie said.

"So are we going to that funky computer café you like to go to?"

""Kay it's really creepy that you followed me for a week, and know more about me than I probably would like you to know at the moment. But yeah that's where we're going."

"We'll let's vamoose." Chris said orbing them away, before she could stop him.

"Babe, we've gotta keep the magical transportation to a minimum. I don't want those guys to get wise, about magic being real and all that good stuff." Lizzie said.

"Okay, sorry if I wanna get this over with so I can spend time alone with you." Chris gave her an adorable pout.

"I'm sorry I bitched at you," Lizzie said, walking into the Digital Bean.

"You can make it up to me later."

"Really, I hope so," Lizzie said.

"Yep, you can make it up to me by going down–"

"Don't you think it's a bit early in our relationship to take a trip downtown," Lizzie said.

"First off I gotta say you have the _dirtiest_ mind, don't get me wrong I like that. But that is so not what I was implying. I wanted you go help me move some stuff around down the basement." Chris said.

"Oh." Lizzie blushed.

"I hate going down there alone."

"I could make so much fun of you right now," Lizzie said.

"But you won't, because I have a deep dark painful secret that you won't get out of me unless you treat me nice. You gotta give me kisses and hold my hand and bake me cookies, and–"

"I get it coercion isn't the key."

"Nope. I don't see them here."

"Miranda went to pick up Gordo she borrowed her mom's jeep." Lizzie informed him.

"Oh. My mom never let me borrow her jeep, I did steal it once. And I left it parked in the street and it got side swiped, you wouldn't believe how long it too me to pay off the damages from one red, Volkswagen Beetle." Chris said.

Lizzie laughed, "I take it your mother is very strict."

"She's a ball buster but if she hadn't been I wouldn't be the man I am today. Actually don't think I would have made it out of grade school if she hadn't been tough on me." Chris said.

"My parents can be pretty tough too; you never talk about your dad much what about him?" Lizzie asked talking a seat in a booth.

Chris got this kind of far away look. And Lizzie realized his dad must have been a sore subject with him.

"I wouldn't know he wasn't around much."

"Oh yeah, your dad was a Whitelighter wasn't he?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah," Chris said.

Lizzie started to consider what a relationship between a Whitelighter and a witch could do to their children. Then she wondered if a dead guy could knock someone up.

"How does that work anyway?" Lizzie asked.

"How does what work? My parents' marriage? Not to well."

"No, how does a Whitelighter get somebody pregnant? I didn't think someone who was for all intents and purposes dead, could knock somebody up." Lizzie said.

"Well, I could show you." Chris said kissing her on the neck.

"Chris…"

Chris didn't stop he continued to kiss her on the neck and making her squirm with delight while his hand slid up her thigh. Lizzie could only sigh, her eyes falling closed as she made no move to stop him.

"What did I tell you Miranda? It fucking figures that he'd be all over her when we got here. See I knew it. I knew it." Gordo said loudly.

Lizzie's eyes snapped open and she looked up at smirking Miranda and angry Gordo.

Chris stopped kissing her neck and pulled his hand away, "What's up guys." He said genially.

Lizzie was suddenly at a loss. She wanted Chris' hands on her his mouth on her, she didn't want small talk and coffee with Miranda and Gordo as much as she loved the two of them.

Gordo rolled his eyes and slid into the booth on Lizzie's other side.

"Oh nothing," Miranda said sliding in next to Chris. Lizzie knew that getting coffee would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Chris couldn't help but smile when he saw the way Lizzie's little friend Gordo had reacted to what they were doing.

But he promised Lizzie he would be nice and he was going to. He didn't want to fuck up the on his first official day as her boyfriend.

"So, what are you guys gonna do later on today?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. I guess we're going go back to my sisters' place and hang out." Chris said.

"Cool, cool." Miranda said.

"What are you two going to do?" Lizzie asked.

"Go try to get tickets to see Fifty, when he comes to LA." Gordo said.

"That show is going to be sold out within twenty minutes. Do you guys like Gavin DeGraw?" Chris asked.

"Why?" Gordo asked suspiciously.

"I can get you in to see him play," Chris told him.

"Oh," Gordo said.

"We love Gavin." Miranda cooed.

"Is he playing P3?" Lizzie asked.

Chris nodded, "In two weeks."

"Awesome." Gordo said.

"Where is P3?" Miranda asked.

"Well, it's my sister's bar, it's in the city." Chris told her.

"Oh cool. We got really great fake ID's," Miranda grinned evilly.

"Yeah I know." Chris said dryly shooting a glance at his girlfriend who shrugged and tried to snuggle close to him.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Gordo asked.

"Three days." Both Lizzie and Chris responded and then they gave each other a look.

"That's a little too soon to be jumping into a relationship." Gordo said.

"Gordo don't start with me." Lizzie growled.

"Fine, whatever; you'll be coming to me begging me to pick up the pieces. And you know what? I just might not be there." Gordo said getting up from the booth.

"Gordo! What in the fuck is wrong with you?" Lizzie demanded.

Chris' jaw clenched, Gordo was expecting him to break Lizzie's heart. And the really bad part was that Chris knew that Gordo was probably right.

"What the fuck is wrong with _me_? What in the fuck is wrong with _you_? You can't even see what's right in front of you, I love you Lizzie I always have. And I can't do this." Gordo said.

"Do what Gordo?" Lizzie asked all the anger gone from her voice.

Chris knew she was close to tears.

"Be your friend. It's too hard. When I know that I could be so good for you. I can't just stand by your side and watch as another pretty boy breaks your heart and leaves you. I can't do it Lizzie I just can't." Gordo said and he left the table.

"So…" Miranda drawled, "Anyone want cappuccinos?"

Lizzie got out of the booth and went toward the back.

"No?" Miranda said.

"I guess not, I'm gonna go talk to her," Chris said.

"No, you talk to Gordo. This is the part in the horrible eighties comedy where the cool guy convinces the girl's geeky guy friend that he's right for her." Miranda said.

"What if I piss him off more and he never talks to her? What am I gonna do then?" Chris asked.

"See that's proof that you care about her right there. Go talk him down before he does something stupid." Miranda said.

"Okay," Chris said getting up and going outside.

He spotted Gordo kicking a can down the sidewalk.

"Hey Gordo." Chris called.

"You." Gordo said.

"I'm Chris." Chris told him.

"It's not very nice to meet you." Gordo said.

"You really hurt her feelings," Chris said.

"So you're out here to threaten me right?"

"No, I'm out her to let you know that I have no intention of hurting her."

Gordo finally met his eyes.

"Nobody ever intends to hurt anybody and they still get hurt,"

"But still, I really like Lizzie. And I think that I could–"

"She's not gonna go all the way with you she's not that kind of girl." Gordo told him.

"Okay that wasn't what I was going to say, does anyone I know let me finish a damn sentence ever? Anyway, as I was saying. I think I could fall for her. She's the sweetest most considerate girl I've ever met. And I like her." Chris said.

"If you break her heart I'm gonna fuck you up." Gordo said.

Gordo was barely 5'9 and he was hardly intimidating with his lanky frame and curly hair. But for some reason Chris believed him.

Gordo continued down the street.

"Tell her I'm sorry okay, and I'll call her tomorrow." Gordo called over his shoulder.

"Okay."

Chris went back inside to find Miranda and Lizzie and three coffees.

"Where's Gordo?" Miranda asked.

"He said he was sorry and that he'd call you two," Chris said.

"He's being an ass," Lizzie said.

"He's hurt Lizzie and he has a right to be. He's in love with you," Chris told her.

"I know, I've told Gordo that we're better off as friends." Lizzie said.

"He's not her type," Miranda told Chris.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "That is besides the point. We've been friends forever, I couldn't go there with Gordo."

"Me either." Miranda said.

"But you would," Lizzie laughed.

"Only if I was lonely, drunk, and horny."

"What that's like every weekend now since you've got your ID?" Lizzie asked.

"Shut up!" Miranda shrieked giggling.

"Okay, I'm gonna see if my dad will let me take the Excursion to the Gavin show at P3." Lizzie said.

"That'll be cool. Do you think he'll do it?"

"Most likely, Chris will be with me and he knows Piper and her sisters are gonna be there." Lizzie said.

"You're dad approved Chris?"

"Not exactly,"

Chris zoned out as the two girls talked about him like he wasn't even there.

He couldn't stop staring at the tight black tee shirt and the tiny denim skirt Lizzie was wearing.

"Okay we need to go, I'll talk to you later Miranda okay." Lizzie said.

Chris snapped out of his self induced trance.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Miranda." Chris and Lizzie said.

Chris and Lizzie made their way to the bathroom in the back, they chose the Women's restroom to orb from because there were three truckers in the Men's room. There was one old lady washing her hands when Chris and Lizzie both walked in and went into a stall together.

She gave them a curious look and then she went back drying her hands. Chris smirked and orbed away with Lizzie, he wished he could see the look on the lady's face when they didn't come out of the stall.

They found Paige lounging on the couch, Piper was cooking, and Phoebe was upstairs with Jason.

"What are you two doing here?" Piper demanded.

"Jeez I can't even drop by and see you girls?" Chris asked.

"I meant on a perfectly good Saturday afternoon." Piper said.

"I wanted to discuss with Lizzie the ramifications of the natural catastrophes of being a witch." Chris said.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, lock the door." Piper said.

"Why?"

"Jason is here and Phoebe hasn't told him the secret."

"Oh okay whatever, they're holed up in Phoebe;s room anyway why didn't they go to his place?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but I certainly hope a demon doesn't attack," Piper said.

"Phoebe's cover will be blown I know I know."

"No, I've got a playmate coming over for Wyatt." Piper said smiling.

"Where's Paige?" Chris asked.

"On the couch developing a case of remote control thumb." Piper said.

"Well, I guess it's time to get to work." Chris said.

"I'm glad you took my advice to heart," Piper said looking at how Chris' arm was around Lizzie's waist.

"Me too," Chris said turning and leading Lizzie out of the kitchen.

"Oh don't have sex in the attic it's a sacred place." Piper said.

Chris winced, he really hadn't expected that.

"We won't," Lizzie said in a sing song voice.

"When you say it like that it sounds like you will." Piper called after them.

* * *

Five minutes later, Lizzie was sitting on the couch in the attic listening to Chris talk endlessly about magic. She had zoned out somewhere around the time he was talking about personal gain.

"Chris." She whined.

"Lizzie," he said in the same whiny tone.

"Come here." She said.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come here and you'll see."

"Alright," Chris said sitting down next to Lizzie.

She grinned evilly. Then before he could react she straddled his lap and started kissing him.

"Chris have you seen my–oh whoa sorry for interrupting." Paige said.

Lizzie broke off the kiss and moved off of Chris's lap.

"What now?" Chris asked.

"My day planner, I left it up here earlier today." Paige said.

"No." Chris said.

"Okay, go back to whatever you two were doing."

"Don't mind if I do." Chris said pulling Lizzie close and kissing her again.

"Mmmm…don't we have work to do," Lizzie asked.

"Work can wait." Chris told her.

She certainly liked the sound of that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters or some of the dialog taken from the episode _Dirty Blondes._**

Chapter 12

Before anyone one knew it the weekend had flown by at it was Monday all over again.

Lizzie sat in her boring English class studying Beowulf but mostly thinking about Chris. She had been walking around for the past few days with a dopey smile on her face. She had even ignored Kate that morning when she had been called a twat.

Lizzie gazed out of the window as her teacher Mr. Fitzpatrick droned on and on in his monotone.

She made it though the class period with out taking a single relevant note and then she headed for study hall, which was in the library. Few students were given the privilege to look after the library when the librarian Ms. Browne went on her free period, and Lizzie was one of them.

She smirked at the thought of sitting at that huge mahogany desk in the vast library. It was a very coveted position.

She was the first to arrive; she took her place behind the huge desk and counter seating her self on a tall stool opposite one of the school's main computers. Lizzie wasn't a computer whiz or anything.

She was going to IM Gordo while he was in his typing class. They had come to an understanding the other day, Lizzie didn't expect for it to come so easy. Chris must have had some hell of a talk with Gordo.

Lizzie smiled at a group of freshman who came in for some books. She checked their hall pass and stamped it and they went looking for some books.

She was waiting for a reply from Gordo when she heard the jingle.

She whirled around leaping off of the stool to face her boyfriend.

"Chris! What are you doing? You do know that this is not Hogwart's?" she asked.

"I had to see you. I think something is wrong with the sisters." Chris said.

"More than what's usually wrong with them?" Lizzie asked.

"I'd have to say so. Paige was hitting on me and she called me 'Angel' and they sent me to the astral plane looking for places that make athames." Chris said.

"I thought the astral plane was a realm of spirit and engery." Lizzie said.

"So you do pay attention during my lectures." Chris smirked.

"What do you think we're dealing with here? Demonic possession? Alien mind control?" Lizzie asked.

Chris laughed.

"Most likely it's a spell gone wrong nothing really to worry about it was just weird. I've gotta go find an athame manufacturer in the astral plane. Later babe." He kissed her on the cheek and orbed away seconds before the freshmen returned with their books.

Lizzie sighed, she guessed that was the downside of having a boyfriend who could orb in on her whenever he wanted.

Later that evening when Lizzie was studying with Miranda and Gordo, in her room.

"If x equals y, why doesn't y equal x?" Gordo asked.

"Math is hard." Lizzie said laying her head on her arms.

Lizzie heard the jingle of orbs in the hallway and she quickly got off her bed to investigate.

"Lizzie!" a woman with reddish blond hair shouted.

"Have we met? Are you a demon?"

"I am not a demon, I'm Paige I'm a Charmed One." She pointed out.

"Ummm… no you're not the Charmed Ones are blonde, everyone knows that." Lizzie said.

"I_ am_ Paige! Okay I do not have time for this. Some imposters have stolen our identities as well as our powers, and we need you and Chris to help us get them back. We can prove that we're legit just get Chris to the Manor at nine o'clock." the woman who claimed to be Paige said orbing away.

Lizzie considered this for a moment. The woman had orbed, and Paige _was_ a Witchlighter. Could she be telling the truth? Had some blonde imposters really stolen the Charmed Ones identities? Perhaps there were some Blonde Ones at the Manor pretending to be the Charmed Ones. It would certainly explain why they were acting weird with Chris.

Lizzie fumed at the thought of some skeezy Blond One macking on _her _boyfriend.

Lizzie stomped back into her bedroom ignoring the looks her friends were giving her and she went into the bathroom she shared with Matt. She locked both doors and called for her Whitelighter.

"Chris!"

* * *

Chris heard Lizzie calling and left the back room of P3 and orbed over to his girlfriend.

"Okay I think you were right something_ is_ wrong with the sisters. A woman who claimed to be Paige orbed in telling me about some blonde women who stole their identities. And I think she's telling the truth. So you've got to–"

"Lizzie slow down tell me one thing at a time." Chris told her.

"Okay well, this chick orbed in the hallway while I was studying with the guys. She told me that some blonde women stole their identities and their powers and are impersonating them," Lizzie explained.

"Okay."

"We need to go to the Manor at nine to find out who's telling the truth. I kind of believed that chick though. She did orb and I also wanna have a talk with them about hitting on you." Lizzie said.

Chris laughed, Lizzie being possessive was funny to him.

"Alright." Chris said.

"It's close to nine already I'm gonna have to get rid of Miranda and Gordo." Lizzie said.

"I can handle this." Chris said walking over to the bathroom door and opened it.

"Hey guys." he greeted.

"Where did you come from?" Gordo asked.

"Well one night my parents got drunk and had sex–" Chris told him.

"I didn't mean that," Gordo said.

"Oh I came in through Matt's room. I wanted to see my girl." Chris said.

Gordo rolled his eyes, "Well, my mom is expecting me soon."

"Yeah and I am his ride so we'd better be going. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Miranda said smirking as she put away her books.

"Laters guys!" Lizzie chirped.

"Okay we need to get going," Chris said pulling Lizzie into the bathroom and orbing them away as soon as Miranda and Gordo had left.

They orbed into the conservatory where six women were standing having a heated argument three of them were the blonde Charmed Ones and the other three he didn't recognize.

"Chris you're here! Those witches stole–" a brunette with short hair shrieked at him.

"Wait a minute slow down lady. Who are you?" Chris asked.

"These are the witches who killed that guy across the street." Blonde Piper accused.

Both Chris and Lizzie looked over at the three blond witches.

"No, Chris, she's lying. Remember this morning when you said something was gonna happen to the book? Well, this is it. It's happening now." The witch with the long brown hair said.

Chris thought for a minute.

"Ugh, enough of this. Piper, blast them." Blonde Phoebe said.

Chris stepped in between the six women dragging Lizzie with him as he eye the three other women curiously.

"How do you know what I said to Piper?" Chris asked.

"She IS Piper and I'm Paige and this is Phoebe. Those skanks cast an identity spell and made the whole world think they're us." The woman with the reddish blond hair said.

"Everyone knows the Charmed Ones are blonde." Blonde Paige said and her sisters nodded.

Chris ignored them.

"Is she the one who told you to find me?" Chris asked Lizzie.

"Yeah. I think she might be telling the truth." Lizzie said.

"If you're _really _Piper show me your powers come on hit me with your best shot," Blonde Piper said cockily.

"I can't you stole them," The woman with the long brown hair said almost as if she hated to admit it.

He was starting to believe them too. Never in his life had he ever seen them wear outfits that were as skanky as what the Blonde Ones were wearing. He doubted Paige would have asked him to kiss her. Phoebe however, he wouldn't put it past her to flirt so openly. He still needed some more proof before he did anything.

He suppressed a smirk. He may have found a way to get the girls their lives back but they were sure gonna owe him; it was their own fault for not listening to him anyway.

"Okay, so we stole your identities and your powers. Wow, we must be good. Definitely worth more than a paragraph." Blonde Piper said.

"Oh yeah." Blonde Paige agreed.

"It's time to take care of you witches and your delusions," Blonde Piper said.

"Wait!" Lizzie shrieked.

Chris looked at his girlfriend.

"She can still orb. I saw her," Lizzie said.

"Okay prove it," Chris told her.

"Okay." The woman with the reddish blonde hair said before concentrating hard and preparing to orb.

But nothing happened. Chris heard Blonde Paige tell her sisters, "What do you think of my anti orb spell?"

Chris stepped out of the way, "Okay Piper hit 'em."

Chris knew full well that Blonde Piper couldn't touch them.

"Chris what are you doing!" Lizzie shrieked.

Blonde Piper raised a hand aiming at the other three women, and missed terribly blowing up half the stuff in the room but not the three witches in front of her.

"Shh…I know what I'm doing. I need you to trust me on this, in order to get them their powers back I might have to do some things. This all to keep the real Charmed Ones alive and protect the future. I hope you'll remember that and not knee me okay."

"Chris a little help here!" One of the witches shrieked ducking falling plants.

"What do you mean some things?"

"She missed!" the real Phoebe said, "When have you ever known Piper to miss." Phoebe said.

"We got them now." Blonde One Phoebe said.

"Yeah you got us now why don't you blow us up?" the real Piper asked.

"Piper! Death bad. Life good." The real Phoebe said.

"Don't worry this bimbo couldn't hit the broad side of a beauty parlor just look that shitty dye job." The real Paige said.

The Blonde Ones gasped. And Blonde Piper threw out both hands to blow up the Charmed Ones and she blew up one of the doors that sealed them in the room.

"Let's go!" Piper said as she and her sisters ran from the room.

The Blonde Ones followed.

"Lizzie stay here, I've got this." Chris told Lizzie before orbing up to the attic.

"The hell I will," Lizzie said running up stairs.

She made it to the attic just in time to see the Chris kissing the Blonde One in the skimpy red dress and the tacky shoes.

The real Charmed Ones where frozen by the door Lizzie quickly darted inside hoping they wouldn't unfreeze and bring the mace and the axe down on her.

"This is not fair! First, I get ripped off in the power department, then you bag the bartender, and the boyfriend lays diamonds on you. That _Whitelighter_ belongs to_ me_."

"Ow, my head. You know, you really need to learn to control your emotions. I can't help it if Chris chose me." Blonde One Phoebe said running a hand through her bleached blonde tresses.

"Did you sleep with him?" The eldest Blonde One demanded.

"No." the middle sister replied innocently.

"Yes." Chris replied at the same time.

"What!" Both Lizzie and the Blonde One shrieked at the same time.

The four of them turned to regard her. Chris gave her a conspiratal wink.

"I gave you a direct order that Whitelighter was off limits." The eldest Blonde One scolded.

"I am so sick of you bossing us around, we both are." The middle sister said.

"Stay out of my feelings." The youngest Blonde One said defensively.

"Oh are those your feelings?" the eldest Blonde One demanded.

"Hell yes those are my feelings. You boss us around like we're idiots."

"She thinks we _are _idiots." The middle sister said.

"I didn't say that," the eldest Blonde One tried to defend.

"Yeah but I'm sure she felt it my little Empath feels everything." Chris said stepping back and looking over at the book.

Lizzie fumed at the statement she wanted to go over and start something but she was supposed to let this play out. She could always knee Chris later.

"He's right. You despise us." The middle sister said, "I didn't realize how much you hated us until I became an Empath."

"You know what? Come on, baby, let's go, who needs them?" Chris said taking the middle Blonde One by the arm.

"Your not going any where I have worked too hard for too long. We have to stay together or the plan falls apart." The eldest Blonde One said.

"Your bossing again, let the little chippee run off if that's what she wants to do," The youngest sister chirped.

"I am not a chippee you take that back you tramp." The middle Blonde One shoved her younger sister and then the eldest shoved the middle sister and the chandelier fell down and the real Charmed Ones unfroze.

"I think you can handle these women now," Chris told them.

Lizzie watched as Piper punched, the eldest Blonde One and. Paige punched the youngest Blonde One.

Phoebe stalked over to the middle Blonde One,

"Not the nose." The Blonde One whimpered.

"I think you have something of mine." Phoebe said.

"Here anything you want, just don't hit me." The Blonde One removed the diamond necklace and handed it to Phoebe.

Lizzie ran over, "Can I?"

"Sure what the hell." Phoebe said.

Lizzie smirked and then she delivered a right hook directly to the Blonde One's nose and she fell to the ground unconscious like her sisters.

"Not bad," Chris said surveying the damage.

"I take it you two are the ones who did all this?" Paige asked.

"Well, you're the one who set it all up," Chris said picking up the Book and turning it the page.

"What was all that Mister," Lizzie said narrowing her eyes.

"That was the Yoko effect." Chris said.

"The what now?" Lizzie asked.

"The key to our powers and our destiny, lies within our sisterhood. If we don't stick together we'll fall apart like they did." Piper explained.

"Oh."

"So I wasn't just making out with that Blonde One to be making out with her. It was for the greater good."

"Maybe I won't knee you then."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't."

"How'd you know to do that anyway?" Piper asked.

"In all my life I've never seen you take the bait the way that witch took the bait from you," Chris told them.

"In all your life? You've only been our Whitelighter for the summer." Phoebe said.

"He knew us from before or well from later in the future Phoebe," Piper pointed out.

"Oh,"

"And he won't tell us how." Piper said.

"Just read the spell and get your magic back. Jeez… nosey ass witches." Chris said, "I risk catching mono to get you guys your magic back and I get is more questions."

"Oh quit your bitching and let them read the spell." Lizzie said.


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I still don't own these characters. Some of the dialog (it's kind of the same) from this chapter came from the episode _Chris_ _Crossed_. Also everyone is calling Bianca a skank in this chapter; I don't really think she is. But under the circumstances at times she can come off kinda on that skanky side. Anyways, enjoy Part One of Chapter 13. **

Chapter 13

It had been two crazy weeks since Lizzie had met Chris; she had been sucked into an alternate reality, helped get Paige's soul back and babysat a demon baby. And that day she'd spent an entire day with her boyfriend… hunting down demons in the Underworld.

She had heard the about how Piper thought she was made queen after finding Excalibur, only to find out that it belonged to the ten month old drooling in the play pen.

Chris had been more irritated than usual. It took all of Lizzie's convincing to get him to come out of the back room of P3 were they were researching the next demon that could possibly attack, and have a drink. Gavin was playing in two days and she wanted to shake Chris out of his foul mood.

"Chris, it'll take like a second, we'll go out there you'll get a rum and coke it'll calm your nerves we'll see what's up with the sisters. Then we'll come back in here and I'll let you go to third." Lizzie said.

"What?" Chris' head shot up from the book he was reading.

"Okay that is enough! I understand you have a job to do saving the future and all that good stuff. But you have an incredibly hot girlfriend offering you alcohol and sexual favors." Lizzie said.

"Will you quit annoying the hell out of me if I go out there and have a drink?" Chris asked.

"Yes but I resend my offer to go to third base cause you snapped at me," Lizzie pouted.

"Oh put that lip in. Third base is so eighth grade. Making out and stuff is fine… for now." Chris said.

"I don't think I'm prepared to go any farther than that."

"That was not what I meant. I'm not rushing you babe. Besides it'll be so much better when you're ready, I'll still have to teach you a few things though." Chris said.

"Like what?" Lizzie asked.

"You know it's getting hot back her all of a sudden we should get something to drink." Chris said.

"That's what I thought." Lizzie said.

"Whatever."

"Right back at ya."

Chris got off the couch and walked toward the door, Lizzie followed not willing to give up the argument it was too much fun.

"Oh suck my–"

"You wish," Lizzie said.

"Don't I ever." Chris said.

"Come on future boy." Lizzie said.

They found the Charmed Ones having a round at the bar.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lizzie asked.

"Guys." Piper responded.

"And sex." Phoebe said a beat later.

"Oh," Lizzie said.

"We were talking about the same thing actually," Chris

said.

Lizzie blushed.

Chris went over to the bar and ordered some drinks as Lizzie eased herself onto a bar stool.

"Speaking of sex…what are you and Chris going to do tonight? It seems pretty magic light you two could uh you know." The youngest Charmed One said.

Lizzie blushed harder, "Uh…"

"Real subtle sis." Phoebe said.

"What? It's better than coming straight out and asking have they done it isn't it?" Paige argued back.

"I just can't believe His Broodiness has graced us with his presence this evening." Piper said.

"He has been particularly moody lately." Lizzie agreed.

"It seemed to coincide with Leo telling him about the whole Excalibur thing. I really thought you were helping him not be mean to us." Phoebe whined.

"Yeah bitchy Whitelighters are not fun. He'll start having us scour every cavern in the Underworld." Piper said.

"I know, I know. That's what I spent all damn day doing." Lizzie grumbled.

"Oh wow. He said you guys had a date." Phoebe said.

"Yeah he told me that too. I was certainly surprised when I put on a cute dress and he took me to the Underworld following those leads of his."

"Ha ha. Sucker." Piper said.

"I don't see why he calls them leads they don't 'lead' anywhere." Paige said.

Chris cleared his throat loudly.

"I am standing right here. Just because I'm buying another round for everyone doesn't make me deaf. Just stupid. Since all of you are so mean to me." Chris said pouting.

"Oh poor baby come here." Lizzie said.

Piper snickered.

* * *

Chris wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. She was so soft. And she smelled good. It was difficult not to be completely all over her.

And really there was only one reason why he shouldn't and that reason was currently sucking his thumb.

He was running out of time. Thoughts of deadlines and demons started running through his head.

"Well, I'll check you ladies later I gotta go work on the next demon…striation." Chris said.

"But… you just got out here drink your beer. Drink it for me!" Lizzie said looking up at him her hazel eyes pleading with him.

"I'll take it with me. 'kay?" Chris said walking away from the four and heading toward the back of the club and into the tiny office.

Upon opening the door he was greeted with a sight he hadn't seen in a long time.

He could only watch in slow motion as the Latin woman clad in her leather cat suit rose from the chair.

"Bianca…What in the hell are you doing here?" Chris demanded stepping forward to glower at her.

"Did you get bored in your new position under Wyatt? If you came here looking for good sex too bad 'cause I'm taken." Chris asked.

Her expression darkened then she smirked, "You haven't changed a bit have you Chris."

She walked forward a couple of paces and he backed up like a punk into the wall.

He silently dammed himself for being afraid of her. But he had reason to be cautious; Bianca was a very skilled assassin.

But he was the son of a Charmed One. And why wasn't she talking, why was she giving him that creepy smile. Bianca _didn't_ smile.

"You sure have changed." He managed to reply.

He was still staring at the way she filled out that cat suit. He knew that he had a girlfriend but damn maybe he needed to get Lizzie a cat suit she'd look even better…

Chris mind started to go straight in the gutter.

"You're not even listening to me are you? It just like when we were going out!" Bianca exclaimed.

Chris composed himself.

"What? I heard you! For the record we weren't going out we were having sex there is difference! Anyway, _you_ never answered _my_ question. What. In. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"I'm not slow Chris." Bianca snapped, "All will be revealed in time." Bianca said.

Chris was about to come out with some snarky reply when Bianca plunged her arm into his chest absorbing his powers.

Chris knew he shouldn't have let her get that damn close to him.

But the door swung open and there was his mother. With a flick of her wrists Bianca was gone… for the moment.

"I put some kick in that bitch's step." Piper said, helping him to his feet.

Chris didn't even know he had slid down the wall.

"Are you okay? How'd that trashy witch get close to you anyways?" Piper asked.

Chris shrugged lying effortlessly, "I'm fine you got here before she could do any real damage. Do you think _I_ would know a _slut_ like _that_?"

He batted his eyelashes innocently ignoring the pain in his chest. He had a role to play.

"Hmm…" Piper said.

Piper gathered up the gang and they went back to the Manor. Chris knew he was in for it.

"Some skanky hoe tried to kill you and it's not a big deal?" Lizzie said.

"I'm okay, Piper blew her up it's done its over with." Chris said.

"You're lying!" Lizzie said.

Chris could here the muffled conversation going on in the attic despite his girlfriend's yelling.

"I'm okay, I swear."

"Okay huh?" Lizzie asked poking him directly in the spot where Bianca had stuck her hand though.

He winced in pain and moved away from her.

"Sorry," Lizzie blushed, "I'll get Leo he can heal you." She said turning to go up the attic stairs.

He grabbed her wrist, "You can't tell them." he said.

"But you're hurt." Lizzie said.

"I'll be fine in a few days." Chris said.

"You should still tell them." She said.

"I can't." Chris said.

"Why in the hell not?"

Chris smirked despite the pain he was in. Lizzie sure didn't give up he liked that about her.

"Cause it could mess with the future,"

"What if you fuck around and get yourself killed what then Chris won't that put on kink in your little plan to save the future?" Lizzie said.

Chris could see how upset she was, the tears that she had been hiding under the surface finally spilled out.

He hadn't known that she would be _that_ concerned about him. But she was such a sweet girl. And despite her crude way of putting things she would be sad if anything happened to him. He wished he could say the same for the family that didn't know he was family. Just as long as his painful death wasn't interrupting on of the Charmed Ones many dates everything would be fine.

He brought his hands up to cup her face and brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm not gonna get myself killed I know what I'm doing," he said.

"What are you doing? You two done fighting yet?" Paige called from the top of the stairs.

"Chris! You know you could at least help us ID _your _demon!" Phoebe called from where he knew she was sitting draped on the couch.

"There's nothing for you to find. It's over okay." Chris said.

He seriously wished he actually believed that.

Chris moved away from Lizzie their intimate moment once again shattered by his aunts. Chris grabbed Lizzie's hand and he stomped the way upstairs.

Chris stomped across the broken floorboard in the attic and he winced at the creak he started to say something but Lizzie beat him to it.

"Is Leo ever gonna fix that thing?" She asked.

"I tried to tell him…" Phoebe said.

"I think we have more important things to discuss like the skank that just tried to kill Chris." Leo pointed out.

"Lazy elder." Piper said.

"Just 'cause you're obsessed with me doesn't mean she was after me. Maybe she was trying to get to them." Chris told Leo.

"Stranger things have happened; maybe this was another slut who was after the Book. She decided to play with our Whitelighter for a while maybe steal his powers…"Paige stopped in mid sentence.

"Finally, someone with half a brain who is willing to use it." He shot a seething glance over at his father and then he looked back at his mother who was reapplying her lip gloss.

"Now if you all would excuse me Lizzie and I have some stuff to take care of." Chris said breezing out of the room with his girlfriend in tow.

"I have more than half a brain!" Paige called after recovering from the initial shock of his harsh words.

"Well, 2/3's of a brain then." Chris shouted back.

"Chris," Lizzie said.

"I know what your gonna say, I'll be fine in the morning a goodnight's sleep will do me good. And I should be getting you home soon too you have school tomorrow."

"Okay, but if you don't feel any better tomorrow, I'm gonna tell Leo." Lizzie said.

"It's a deal."

"Can I see it?"

"Uh… Lizzie I thought you said it was too early in our relationship for a trip downtown," Chris said.

"No dumb ass I meant the wound." She whispered.

He glanced around quickly the others were having an argument about the floor board.

He quickly showed her the fist sized burn like wound on his chest.

"It must hurt a lot, is there any like non magical things we can do. We can get a bandage and disinfect it a bit." Lizzie said.

"I'll take care of it later, I promise. Let's get you home okay." Chris said.

"Alright. But you'd better." Lizzie said as Chris orbed them out.

**

* * *

**

**Part 2 of Chapter 13 coming soon.**

**Faith-Charmer: Kate will come into play pretty soon... to _try _and make a play for Chris.**

**Hope Master: The whole Gordo storyline will be picking up soon i swear.**


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I do intend to make much fun of Bianca. You already know I don't own them. Anyway here's Part two of Chapter 13. Some dialog taken form the episode **_**Chris crossed.**_

Chapter 13 part 2

Lizzie was in detention with Miranda. They had gotten to school late and missed half of their first class because Miranda got the bright idea to stop off at a CD store before going to school.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into buying that Areosmith CD." Miranda admonished.

"I can't believe you made us a half and hour late for school." Lizzie hissed.

"Ladies could you please quiet down!" Coach Jackson said.

In the classroom with ten people in it Miranda and Lizzie were the only to talking the other kids in detention were freshman who didn't know you could talk in detention. And of course the coach didn't get that memo either.

"It's not like we're learning anything anyway. And it's our senior year. You and Gordo take this all way to seriously. You've already been recruited by UCLA and Gordo's going to USC. I'm going to a great Art School." Miranda said.

Lizzie shrugged, Miranda did have a point.

"I guess your right 'Randa." Lizzie said.

Miranda opened her mouth to reply, but the door to the classroom opened and suddenly everyone in the room froze except Lizzie. She wasn't at all surprised to see Piper and Paige standing in the doorway.

"Lizzie, come we've got a Phoenix to vanquish." Piper said.

"Where's Chris?" She asked getting up from her chair.

"He's MIA as usual. Phoebe's at work so we're gonna need your help. And you need the practice." Paige said.

Practice was good. A missing boyfriend well that wasn't good either considering that he was attacked last night.

Lizzie grabbed her purse and left all of her other stuff on the table, and went over to where Piper and Paige were waiting.

Paige put a hand over Lizzie's and Piper's shoulders and orbed them into the hallway of an upscale apartment building.

"This is nice," Lizzie said.

"It is. Phoenix assassins get paid top dollar for retrieving their bounties." Paige said.

"Did you say assassins?" Lizzie asked.

"Yep,"

"Won't we need Phoebe for the vanquish…I'm not good under this kind of pressure."

"You'll be fine. Just hit her with this potion if we get into any trouble. You spent all weekend training for a big vanquish this is it?" Paige said.

Lizzie nodded dumbly and slid the potion into her jacket pocket. Piper was knocking on the door, there was no turning back now.

"Hi, we just moved into town and we wanna meet our new neighbors." Paige brightly told the woman with cropped blonde hair who opened the door.

"Of course come in." the woman said with a pleasant smile.

But Lizzie noticed the smile didn't come anywhere near the woman's cold blue eyes. They were hard and calculating.

"Where did you all move from?"

"Phoenix." Piper supplied quickly.

"Nice place," Paige said shooting a glare at her older sister.

"Thanks," The woman said just as a little dark haired girl no more than five ran up.

Lizzie thought the little girl was cute, she was cuddling the most adorable teddy bear.

"Mommy, will you play with me? Mommy who are your friends?" the little girl asked reaching out to her mother with her free hand, Lizzie noticed the strange symbol on the inside of the little girl's wrist.

It was a Phoenix.

"Bianca sweetie," the woman smiled at the little girl, "Why so many questions? You're always just as curious as a kitten, why don't you go in your room and play with your toys?"

"Okay Mommy." The little girl said and the woman guided her over to the back bedroom.

She shoved the girl inside locked the door and then turned back with a no pretenses energy ball forming in her hand.

She threw the energy ball directly at the three of them. They barely had time to react. Piper dodged right, Paige ducked and Lizzie jumped left toward the door.

Before the assassin could launch the second energy ball she had formed Piper blew her up.

"The kid!" Piper and Paige shrieked at the same time.

Then the three sprinted toward the door, Piper threw the door open just in time to see the Phoenix they had just vanquish reform and grab her daughter and shimmer out.

"She reformed," Piper stated.

"She can reform after being blown up?" Lizzie asked.

"I guess so which means the one that was after Chris can too which means she's still after him." Piper said.

"When you blow up a demon they are supposed to stay dead for at least a while. Now we're gonna have two angry Phoenixes after our Whitelighter." Piper said.

"This is not what I had planned for the week." Paige said as she orbed them back to the Manor.

At the Manor they found Leo and Phoebe who was home on her lunch break.

* * *

Chris had lied to Lizzie the night before. He hadn't _wanted _to lie but there would be nothing gained by telling her the whole story. And besides she'd get really pissed at him. And he didn't want Lizzie to see him the way people in his time saw him. As a liar and cheat who would stop at pretty much nothing to get what he wanted. 

He knew that he wasn't much better than Wyatt. That's why he_ had_ to do this. He was just stubborn enough and headstrong enough to do it. However, he didn't see the whole Bianca thing coming.

Lying to his girlfriend wasn't the worst thing he'd done. Just like an idiot he orbed to Golden Gate Park where he _knew_ Bianca was waiting for him.

He knew she knew that he sometimes went there to think, and remember the good times before everything all went to hell.

Orbing hurt more than he had expected. Last night his chest had only hurt now he hurt all over.

He orbed onto one of the stone benches landing heavily, panting. Orbing wasn't supposed to take that much out of him. Damned Bianca, he wanted to give her a severe cursing, but he would have to play nice to find out what she wanted and why she had_ tried_ to steal his powers. He wouldn't be beaten yet, and hopefully he could do it with out involving any of girls. There would be too many questions, and he refused to let Wyatt or Bianca win.

"You know Chris you really shouldn't orb." Bianca said stalking out of her hiding place.

Chris winced turning his head to regard her. Leaving the power stripping unfinished was slowly killing him he knew that but he would rather die than lose any chance of being able to do what he came to do.

"It could kill you," she stated stalking around him.

"Like I didn't already know that." He snapped.

"We both know that if I wanted to kill you would be already dead." Bianca said smugly.

Chris hated knowing that anyone could best him and Bianca was one of the few people he knew that could.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You assassin. Me bounty. I know how this works. So what do you want from me?" he asked deliberately pissing her off.

An angry and hurt look flashed across Bianca's face for a second and then her cool exterior was back into place. She smirked and propped her leg up on the bench next to her. If he still could access his TK he would have swept that leg off the bench with a flick of his wrist and sent her tumbling to the ground.

He hated all of her cool overconfident bravado; it was all a fake defense mechanism. And Chris knew a lot about defense mechanisms.

"You know what I want Chris." She said flipping her chestnut colored hair off her tanned shoulder.

Her espresso colored eyes bored into his green ones, neither of them willing to back down.

"You are coming back to the future one way or another Chris." Bianca told him.

"Don't bet on that." Chris said. He knew he was fading but he would never admit defeat. He was Piper Halliwell's son after all.

It was no secret that Chris really didn't like what his time had become. He had really grown to like the year 2003. In the future there was not time to even stop and smell the carnage; it was all fighting and death. Though he thought it was extremely primitive in a lot of ways but it gave people a chance to slow down and maybe enjoy life. And his mother was alive in this time. And even though she was sometimes a bit harsh with him it was still nice to have her around.

"Anyway," she stated rolling her eyes, "I was interrupted last night whilst I was stripping your powers. And if I don't finish you'll die soon. And then no one will be around to look out for that blonde you're seeing." Bianca said unable to hide the bitterness in her voice.

She played with her athame and tried to look intimidating. Then she set it on the bench. He stared at it he was going to swipe it would be good for the girls to scry with to find Bianca and save him.

"Don't you even think of going anywhere near Lizzie!" Chris said.

"So that's her name I thought she was a Sandra or Jamie or Britney or something like that…" Bianca said.

Then she grew thoughtful, "Is she the new flavor of the week? Are you just going to leave her with out telling her that you going anywhere and disappear into the future this time?" Bianca asked.

"I would_ not_ do that to_ her_, but I guess someone like you can't understand that." Chris stated simply having no clue why they were even getting into that.

"Isn't that what you turn a girl into the town tramp and then you dump her and move on to the next?" Bianca asked.

"You were already the town tramp!" He pointed out, "The first time I ever saw you was when I walked in you having sex with some guys from the Resistance."

"I was _not_ the town tramp!"

"Not the town tramp? You sleep with nearly every guy I know except Preston. You slept with my brother while we were together. Things weren't that serious but you could at least have the decency to sleep with someone outside of my immediate family." Chris said.

"And how did he manage to turn you anyway?" Chris asked.

"We were both stupid to believe we could change things. That we could even do some good in that ruined city. To try and beat him?" Bianca laughed bitterly.

"You don't believe that at least you didn't." Chris said.

"I do now after you _left_ me there I did what I had to do."

"Don't give me that jilted girlfriend bullshit. It wasn't even like that and you know it." Chris managed to choke out he was feeling worse by the minute.

Bianca actually looked hurt by what he'd said. He guessed she had reason to be. He had just left one day and come to the past without even telling her. With the help of his cousin Preston he'd managed to pull off his plan.

They were all staying in whatever citadel that the Resistance had taken for their own, Chris figured that either Preston would tell her when he got back there or she'd notice when he didn't come back.

Plus he really hadn't wanted to get into it with her about him leaving anyway. He had the sinking suspicion that Bianca had fallen in love with him. And that was simply the last thing that he needed.

He wasn't good at goodbyes. He'd told the French exchange student in seventh grade, "Smell ya later".

He didn't know what he'd tell Lizzie when the time came for him to leave. He really didn't want to leave.

He'd been such a jerk to Bianca, he'd treated them all pretty badly and he'd felt guilty every time but he always seemed to keep doing it over and over again. But he'd be dammed before he hurt Lizzie. He wanted to get this right.

"Oh shut up and let me finish what I started." Bianca snapped, her emotionless mask was back into place.

Chris just shot her an apologetic glance and grabbed the athame before he orbed away as painful as it was for him to orb. If his powers had been working right she wouldn't have even came close to touching him but this time she narrowly missed him. He orbed back to the Manor and landed brokenly on the floor in the foyer.

He could hear Lizzie shrieking and the whole group running over to where he lay.

"Damned Bianca." He muttered still pissed off about her stripping his powers as he tried to fight off unconsciousness.

He could feel Lizzie's hands on his face, and he could hear Paige and Leo calmly assessing the situation while Phoebe and Piper argued.

* * *

Lizzie had been getting bored with the discussion. She was trying to keep the extent of Chris' injuries a secret. He told her that he would be fine but the longer he was away the more she worried and the harder it was for her to keep the secret. 

"How old is the little girl?" asked Phoebe who hadn't been present at the non-vanquish.

"About four or five." Piper told her, just as bright lights descended in the form of Chris who fell to the floor.

He was obviously hurt. Lizzie rushed forward, kneeling on the floor beside her barely conscious boyfriend.

Paige kneeled beside her. Piper, Leo and Phoebe leaned over to inspect the damage as well.

Lizzie smirked though the tears she was already crying when she heard Chris mutter, "Damned Bianca."

Lizzie was a total mess as was Phoebe who was channeling her emotions, Piper was yelling at them to stop blubbering and Leo was telling Piper not yell. Fortunately, for Chris Paige had her wits about her and assessed the situation.

"Okay. We need to get him over to the couch. Leo do you think you can do that? Then we can see what's wrong with him." Paige asked.

Leo nodded, with a wave of his hand Chris orbed over on to the couch.

"He has a wound on–on his chest it looks like a burn." Lizzie revealed.

The Charmed Ones looked at her. Leo simply ripped open Chris shirt and looked at the fist sized wound.

"What is it?"

"Well, I did tell you I caught her sticking her fist through his chest Leo. Does it really matter what it is just heal him and quit talking." Piper said.

Leo rolled his eyes and positioned his hands over the wound. The golden glow appeared but the wound didn't heal.

"Something seems to be blocking my powers and draining his. It's like a virus." Leo said.

"A virus named Bianca. You can look at that girl and tell she got something…" Piper let the sentence trail off her sisters nodded in agreement.

"I should have told you all but he told me he was going to be alright. He said it wasn't serious. He isn't going to…he's not gonna die is he?" Lizzie asked wiping her face.

"If we don't do anything yes. He told you stuff?" Piper said.

Lizzie nodded sniffling.

"What else did he tell you?" Paige demanded.

"Nothing." The word came out as a sob, it was the truth basically. Chris had told her other stuff, but it wasn't entirely relevant to the situation.

"I don't get why she came back from the future to do this." Phoebe said, before most curiously she kneelednextthe couch beside Chris.

"He's scared. Really scared." Phoebe revealed.

"You're actually getting a read off Mr. Unemotional?" Piper asked.

"Yep and he feels really scared and…ashamed." Phoebe said.

"Why would he be ashamed?" Paige asked.

Phoebe wrenched the athame from his hand.

"Why does he have that?" Piper asked, "He shouldn't be orbing with scissors or…athames."

Phoebe concentrated for a minute, "It's Bianca's."

Eight pairs of eyes darted over to Lizzie, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't know anything else? Chris is closer to you than anyone else. He must have told you something." Paige said.

"He did tell me some things." Lizzie said.

"He didn't tell me much about the future and nothing about Bianca. What he did tell me was in confidence and I can't betray his trust."

"Do you wanna save his life?" Leo said.

Lizzie reached out and brushed hair off Chris' forehead, "More than anything. But not at the expense of betraying his confidence."

"Anything you can tell us would be helpful." Paige said.

"Please don't tell me you are fishing for details about Chris at a time like this. Maybe I should be asking you if you wanna save his life." Lizzie said stalking from the room taking the athame from Phoebe with her leaving the younger two Charmed Ones gaping.

"I'll help Lizzie scry for Bianca you to make more potions." Piper said.

"Are you alright?" she asked Lizzie as they started upstairs.

"I'd feel better if we went and beat that hoe down." Lizzie said.

"I'd have to agree. All of the shrinks say violence isn't the answer but when I got to deck that blonde the other week made me feel so good. Demon fighting is hard work but you get to blow up stuff cast spells and hit people. And not to mention save lives while you do it." Piper said

"I just can't believe he just lied to me like that last night. If he would have told us she could reform… we could have vanquished her already. But I'm getting the feeling he doesn't _want_ us to vanquish her." Lizzie said.

"I see. What do you think he's hiding?" Piper asked.

"He hides a lot Piper… things that if he shared with us would take so much off him. He told me some stuff. But nothing really too heavy." Lizzie said.

Twenty minutes later the group reconvened in the living room where Chris was still going in and out of consciousness.

"We found Bianca, she's at her mothers." Piper revealed.

"Little Bianca?" Leo asked.

"No skanky Bianca." Lizzie said.

Leo shrugged and turned back to taking care of Chris. Lizzie moved closer to watch him.

"Yep right after we orb over there I'm gonna…" Paige stopped.

Leo perked up looking over his shoulder at the Charmed Ones, "Gonna what?"

"I'm gonna move in with Richard." Paige said of her current boyfriend.

"Really that's great." Piper said.

"It is and I think I'm gonna see what's going on in Hong Kong." Phoebe said.

"Okay what's with them?" Lizzie asked.

"They must be under a spell." Leo told her.

"Look this isn't you have to fight this, this is just a spell that cowardly skank has put on you guys to distract you." Leo told them.

"How can you fight your heart?" Phoebe asked.

"Or your hormones." Piper said.

"Or keep having to orb home for lingerie." Paige said.

Phoebe nodded, "Do you think you can drop me off on the way to Richard's place?"

"I would love to." Paige said taking her sister's hand and preparing to orb them away.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Leo said.

Phoebe said something in Chinese that Lizzie was quite sure was very dirty and Paige orbed them away. Piper just shot Leo a look and left the room with a nod of her head.

"We need to work on getting them back. You go work on an inhibitions antidote. There's one in the Book just put the ingredients in." Leo said.

"I can do that." Lizzie said going to get to work on the potion.

She went up and made the potion and put it in six vials just in case they missed with one. When she came downstairs she discovered Piper had also left the house and that Chris was gone and Leo was lying unconscious on the floor.

She could only assume that this was the work of that skank Bianca. And if she did anything else to Chris she was going to beat the skank within an inch of her life assassin or no assassin Lizzie was going to make Bianca pay for hurting her boyfriend.

She shook Leo awake.

"Did Bianca do this?" she demanded.

Leo nodded dazed.

"Okay I made the potion six vials in case you happen to miss or they put up a fight. Get the sisters. Because I'm probably going to need them to save me and Chris." Lizzie said.

"What are you going to do?" Leo asked.

Lizzie smiled grimly, "I'm going to the future."

"Lizzie, I don't think–"

"Look Leo, I have to _do _this. Bianca is going down, and not in the way she's used to going down." Lizzie said she was firm resolute and the Elder could probably see there was no arguing with her.

"I'll get the sisters. Do what you have to do, but there's no spell or potion in existence that can get you to a specific place in time." Leo said.

"Well, I guess I gotta write one." Lizzie said starting upstairs.

* * *

**For the sake of this chapter not being so long, I'm gonna give you Chapter 14 to _Back to the Future and Straight to the Source_, in a few days. To all my reviewers you guys rock. Any questions, comments or suggestions, shout them out in the reviews. Sorry about the delay in this particular chapter. I wanted it to be good. It's still not what I'd like it to be but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Again some dialog taken from _Chris Crossed._And comingsoon the big concert night, and more onGordo but for now enjoy the dramatic conclusion,_Back to the_ _Future and Straight to the Source_.**

Chapter 14

Chris snapped back to consciousness, and glared up at Bianca from where he lay sprawled on a sofa.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"I just saved your life." She responded, folding her hands in her lap and straightening her back a bit to look intimidating from where she sat on the coffee table.

"By taking away my powers?"

She didn't say anything she just stood up and walked across the trashed living room. Chris knew they were in Bianca's mother's apartment.

He sat up and watched as she ripped a painting off the wall. He so hated uncomfortable silences and Bianca was famous for them.

"How do you plan on bringing me back genius? That spell is a one way door it only goes backwards in time."

Bianca smirked and paused in her task of drawing the Triquetra on the wall, "He created a new spell because of you. It goes both ways."

Chris didn't know if that was a dig at his sexuality or not, he was definitely one way unlike his crazy older brother and his openly gay cousin.

"I'm touched really."

"You should be," Bianca said resuming her work, "He's gone to an awful lot of trouble to bring you back."

"Wow!" Chris began sarcastically, "He really took time out of his busy schedule of torturing innocents and maiming good witches just to write a spell to bring back little old me?"

"You know what Chris? If you would just shut up for like a second you would see that this is really all for the best."

"Oh really how's that?"

"This is your only chance to live. If I fail he's gonna keep sending back assassins and all they are gonna have to bring home is a body." Bianca told him.

"Well, this a new thing for me I've never been wanted Dead or Alive. I kinda feel like Bon Jovi." Chris said.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Do you have to be such a sarcastic bastard?"

Chris ignored her and continued his bit, if Lizzie were with him she would be in hysterics.

"I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride. And I'm wanted Dead or Alive." He sang.

"Chris." Bianca hissed through clenched teeth.

She was never a fan off his off brand humor.

"You honestly don't expect me to jump into that thing like before do you?"

"Not without severely kicking your ass for a couple of minutes."

"Like you could."

She simply gave him a look. They both knew that without his powers he'd be no match for her and she'd totally wipe the floor with him. He was pretty good at hand to hand but he wasn't a skilled assassin. But as usual he just had to be defiant. Getting beat up by a girl and getting dragged through a time portal didn't sound fun.

"Bianca, listen to me for a second. You don't have to do this. Don't give up on what we all believed in what we fought for." Chris told her.

"_We_? I wanna know where in the fuck was _we_ when _you_ up and left _me_ in the future to fend for myself. I didn't even know you were gone until Preston felt like telling me. I waited for you for two days! You didn't even include me in the plan." Bianca said.

"I'm truly sorry about that but if you hadn't noticed I'm trying to save our world. And if you would have stayed in the future tending to Wyatt's twisted pleasures and left me the hell alone I could be doing that!"

"You can't even give a decent apology."

"That's because I'm not even sorry. If I would have told you would have told Wyatt and every thing would have been shot to hell before I could even get it together."

"Are you quite done? We have somewhere to be." Bianca said.

They both turned and faced the chalk outline of the Triquetra that Bianca had drawn. Chris heard the familiar jingle of orbs. Chris smirked the Calvary had arrived. But he wondered if they could beat Bianca.

"Hey! Future skank!"

Chris had never been happier to hear his mother make a snarky comment.

Bianca turned just in time to counter Piper's potion with her athame. Piper froze the athame just as Bianca shimmered out and then back in grabbing her athame before Piper or her sisters could react.

That was not good. But Chris could decide what he was more upset about his skanky ex holding an athame to his mother's throat or Lizzie's absence. Chris knew she would have normally tagged along.

"Who's the skank now?" Bianca asked.

"Wow! She is good." Phoebe said.

Paige rolled her eyes and raised her arm to throw the potion in her hand.

"I can kill her in half the time it takes you to think about it." Bianca said.

Chris knew Bianca wouldn't kill Piper. But it didn't stop him from getting a little nervous. Bianca could be pretty unpredictable.

"Maybe so. But you'll really have to hope the Power of Two will do. Won't you Paige. Oh you'll be surpised what's in the History books. Now put the vials down slowly." Bianca comandded.

"Bianca don't." Chris tried stop his voice from shaking but if anything happened to Piper…

The Charmed One's put their vials down as they were told.

"Let her go and I promise I'll go with you." Chris said unable to stop himself from pleading a little.

"Chris what are you doing?" Paige asked.

"If you kill her there will be no future for either of us to go back to and you know it." Chris told Bianca who still hadn't lowered her athame.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked,.

"You'll see if you live long enough." Bianca said finally lowering her athame.

Chris let out a small sigh of relief as Bianca walked over to where he was standing.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Piper freeze them." Paige said.

Piper raised her hands and flicked her wrists freezing the room but they didn't freeze, Bianca and Chris both turned slowly only halfway.

"Okay… I get why she didn't freeze but why didn't he freeze?" Piper asked.

"Unless he's a–"

Bianca stood beside him grinning menacingly as he was forced to out himself.

"A witch too? Yeah I'm part witch part Whitelighter just like you Paige." Chris said watching his youngest aunt do an impression of a carp.

"You lied to us?" Paige asked after recovering from her momentary shock.

"I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me." Chris revealed.

"Trust you?" Phoebe said."

"Never mind it doesn't matter anyway." Chris said turning to leave.

"So you're just gonna leave? What about your mission? What about Lizzie?" Piper asked.

"I don't have a choice okay, the skank over here stripped my powers. Look's like Leo is gonna have to fix that floorboard without me." Chris said knowing that his mother would understand it once she got back home.

"And tell Lizzie that I care about her and that these last couple of weeks have been great." He added.

"I think you'll see her before I will." Piper smirked.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You'll see." Piper said.

"Come on. I'm not getting any younger." Bianca said opening the portal.

Chris didn't have time to think about what Piper said he just stepped into the portal with Bianca.

When the step out of the portal into the attic in the future, Chris realized as he looked on ten demons dressed in black that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go home.

"There no threat to me." A voice boomed from the back of the line of demons.

Wyatt stalked through the rows, and Chris glared at his brother defiantly as the demons shimmered away.

Chris actually felt safer with the demons than he did with his brother.

"Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me." Wyatt said.

"I wasn't betraying you I was trying to save you," Chris said.

"Save me. From what?" Wyatt asked.

"From whatever evil that turned you."

Wyatt turned on his heel and stomped over to the podium where the actual Book was resting.

"That's always been your problem Chris…"

Chris simply tuned his brother out he was tired of hearing the power speech.

"Yeah, whatever you got the most power you so you win right? Look out the window you've totally fucked up the city and the world. Doesn't look like any kingdom I wanna live in." Chris said.

"You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you? I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again."

Chris actually had to laugh, "I think you know me better than that." Chris said looking up defiantly at his big brother.

Suddenly a portal opened behind them and someone fell out landing at their feet.

"That first step is doozy!" the girl said picking herself up of floor.

"Lizzie?" Chris asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Who else did you expect Wonder Woman?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you back. Duh!" Lizzie said.

"Lizzie!" Chris shouted.

* * *

Lizzie smirked pushing her goggles down off the top of her head and over her eyes. It was fortunate that she had them in her bag. She had needed them in Physics class but she needed them more now if she didn't want her eyes to burn when she dropped the smoke bomb potion.

"Bianca kill the girl and I'll deal with Chris." The blonde man said.

"Thanks Wyatt. I thought you'd never ask." The Phoenix assassin said.

Lizzie turned to face the woman in the horrible pleather cat suit. Bianca was just as she expected. Trampy and evil.

"So you're the skank who stole my boyfriends powers huh?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah and soon I'll be the skank who kicked your ass." Bianca said.

"Did you just call yourself a skank?" Lizzie asked shaking her head.

Lizzie didn't wait for a response she threw down the vial that contained the smoke bomb potion and smoke started to rise up all around.

Lizzie dropped down doing the offensive move Phoebe had taught her and swept Bianca's legs out from under her causing her to fall down into he heart of the smoke.

Lizzie flipped backwards, relying on her gymnastics training to get her out of the smoke.

If she had known this was gonna happen today she wouldn't have worn that little white flippy skort. But she looked cute so it didn't matter. When she stood up she saw Chris wasn't fairing so well.

Wyatt was throwing him around the attic.

Bianca struck Lizzie while she was distracted knocking her all the way out of the attic. She landed just out side the door a few inches from falling down the stairs she picked herself up and manage to dodge Bianca's next punch.

"What do you have that I don't have huh?" Bianca asked.

"Class?"

"Well you are still in high school you probably have to go to classes… maybe I should take some classes get back into school." Bianca said swinging again this time hitting Lizzie.

"I have actual class. You bimbo! I'm not some skanky hoe who will bang anyone." Lizzie said swinging her bag and hitting Bianca in the head with it.

While the Phoenix was dazed Lizzie darted back into the smoke filled attic only to be grabbed roughly by the hair.

"Ow…" Lizzie moaned as Bianca slung her to the ground.

"I gave that man the best couple of months worth of sex of my life and how does he repay me? By going to the future and dating a high school girl." Bianca said straddling Lizzie's hips.

"You're in love with him." Lizzie said.

"Wow you're a real smart one to figure that out." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"If you really," Lizzie said yanking Bianca's hair and switching their positions, "Loved him you would try to help. Look at him." Lizzie said.

Both girls looked at Chris who was being telekinetically strangled and dangled in the air by Wyatt.

Bianca pushed Lizzie off of her and ran over to where Wyatt was.

"You said that you wouldn't hurt him."

"You said you could persuade him back into the fold." Wyatt said telekinetically throwing Chris into yet another piece of furniture.

Bianca sobbed and went over to where Chris was laying amsist the splintered wood.

"I swear I didn't bring you here to die Chris." Bianca said.

"I know, I got something planned." Chris said with a wry smirk as Wyatt walked across the still creaking floor board.

"Boring!" Wyatt proclaimed.

"Well, well, well. Little brother's taste in women has finally improved." Wyatt said stalking around Lizzie. She could feel his eyes roaming over her body it made her feel disgusted.

"Shut up."

"Wow a feisty one. And you are awful pretty. I might just keep you."

Lizzie tried to move away and go where Wyatt and Bianca were but she found herself zooming toward the wall at lighting speed. She knew it was Wyatt's doing.

Her back hit the wall but it didn't hurt he pinned her there with his power rendering her immobile.

She tried to suppress the scream that was rising in her throat as he walked closer the evil glint apparent in is hard blue eyes.

Before Wyatt could make it to her Chris tackled him taking the bigger man down and causing him to lose his control over his power causing Lizzie to fall to the floor.

Dazed she slowly got to her feet to find Bianca with her arm stuck in Wyatt's back absorbing his powers.

"Whatever you're gonna do if fast." Bianca said.

Chris ran over to where the broken floor board was, yanking it up with is bare hands he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and began to read, "Power of witches rise, come to me from across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all that was taken from the attack."

Chris glowed blue for a second and Lizzie was dazzled by the display and she totally missed seeing Wyatt kick Bianca she just heard the sound of someone falling and she turned in that direction and ran over to where Bianca was laying being impaled by a piece of wood.

"Take care of him okay."

"I will. And I know you were holding back on me earlier thanks." Lizzie said.

She saw Chris telekinetically throw Wyatt into the wall. She knew he was enjoying it.

"The smoke bomb was a nice touch though, you'll never be a true assassin." Bianca managed to choke out.

"Lizzie we gotta go!" Chris called from where he was at the podium.

"I'm coming! I'm really sorry about all this." Lizzie told Bianca as she ran back over to where Chris was just as Wyatt was picking himself off the floor.

"Take the spell!" Bianca shouted.

"I didn't think of that." Chris said.

"Idiot!" Bianca said.

"Slut!" he called back ducking an energy ball that Wyatt sent their way.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind  
Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place in time_."

Lizzie blew a raspberry at Wyatt as Chris ripped the page out of the Book and grabbed her hand as they jumped through the portal together.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews guys, this story is not going to be ending for a while I got a whole another half of season six to remake! Okay I wanna say right now that I don't know or own Gavin DeGraw but I am a big fan of his music and wouldn't it be cool if he played P3. I'm just saying anyways.**

Chapter 15

Chris and Lizzie had just left the Manor after giving a lame explanation as to how Lizzie got to the future and why Chris didn't tell them about his Witchlighter status. They had just orbed into her backyard. It was a bit more private than anywhere at the Manor or at P3.

"Well that all worked out for the best." Lizzie said.

"How'd you get to the future anyway?"

"Same way you got out of there. A spell."

"You wrote a new spell?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She squeaked excitedly.

"Lizzie, you are really something else." Chris said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked.

"That is definitely a good thing." Chris said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

Lizzie smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her but a bright light suddenly shining in his face stopped him.

They both looked over to find her parents looming in the doorway.

"Elizabeth Ann McGuire! Where in the hell have you been? Your school called hours ago saying you just walked out of DETENTION without saying a word to anyone and just leaving!" Jo exclaimed.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that!" Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, you got some explaining to do." Matt said from where he was partially hid by their father.

"You know the other night when I said some skanky girl attacked Chris at the club?"

Lizzie asked.

"Yes." Jo said.

Sam raised his hand.

"What's a skank?"

"I'll tell you later dear." Jo told him.

"Well, she stole his powers and took him to the future. I got called out of class by Piper and Paige, to go vanquish another Phoenix who just so happened to be the skank's mother but we found out when Piper blew up Mama skank that they can reform. So to make a long story short I had to write a spell go to the future and beat her ass." Lizzie explained.

"Well, that certainly is an interesting story." Jo said.

"So is she grounded or what?" Chris asked.

"You certainly are a very direct young man." Sam said and Chris rolled his eyes.

"No she isn't grounded so you can go see that concert tomorrow." Jo said.

"You guys are the best ever!" Lizzie shrieked giving her parents a hug.

"Lizzie you smell like smoke. Have you been smoking?"

"No. I set off a smoke bomb potion." Lizzie said.

"Oh."

"Don't stay out here too late. Say goodnight to Chris before it gets late and go to bed, you've got make up assignments to do for school. And I want them all out of the way for your Saturday of debauchery." Jo said turning to follow her husband back inside.

"How did you know we were calling it that?" Lizzie asked.

"You wrote it on the calendar. And it's no secret Miranda plans to get Gavin drunk and have her way with him. That poor alternative rock singer." Jo said walking off and shaking her head.

"So anyway where were we?" Chris asked.

"How about we get on the trampoline and talk."

He sighed and orbed them both on to the trampoline.

"Chris, you lied to me." Lizzie said flopping down.

"I knew that was coming."

"I didn't want to. You know that whole future consequences thing?" Chris said.

"Save it. I've been there seen that and I'm not gonna tell anybody." Lizzie said.

"I've already figured most of it out Chris. I'm not at all as dumb as I look."

"That's good to know."

"I know that you aren't a Whitelighter by merit but by birth. And you aren't really dead. And that Wyatt is your big brother who turned evil. Which makes you Piper and Leo's second son." Lizzie said.

Chris turned around, he wasn't expecting that. At least not from Lizzie.

He raked a hand through his hair, "Y–yeah." He hadn't meant to stutter but Lizzie had figured him out completely.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Umm… it is obvious. The way you know them. What you've sacrificed to come here to save him. You must have had a life there stuff going on." Lizzie said.

"Really it's no sacrifice." Chris said.

"It is. You're here in a different time all by yourself and your family doesn't even know that your family you know it must be lonely." Lizzie said.

Chris smiled, "It's not so lonely anymore. I'm not really all that great anyways. You don't know what kind of a person I was back there."

"I understand you had to do some things in order to survive." Lizzie said.

"That isn't exactly what I meant. I hurt people. I didn't maim or torture anyone or anything like that unless of course they were a demon or something out kill me." He explained.

"What I'm saying is I hooked up with a lot of girls. Not a_ lot_, a lot but quite a few. I broke a lot of hearts. I just want to do something right for change. I wanna do something more than sleeping around and drinking." Chris said.

"Okay. Well, I think you're off to a good start with your karma points or whatever." Lizzie said walking toward him.

"Well I must be I got you don't I?"

* * *

Lizzie pulled him into an intense kiss. They talked Chris opened up to her in a way he hadn't before. And when he kissed her she felt like maybe she was ready for _that_ kind of relationship. She was feeling all kinds of new sensations when he touched her. 

She was still thinking about those kisses the next day when she was getting ready for the concert with Miranda.

"He is so amazing Miranda." Lizzie said.

"Yeah, so amazing that you just vanished from detention to go see him. When I said you don't need to take stuff so seriously, I didn't mean ditch school completely." Miranda said.

"But seriously I think he might be the one." Lizzie said applying more mascara.

"You also thought that Ethan Craft was the one," Miranda said laughing.

Lizzie glared at her, "I'm serious Miranda."

"I don't think your dad is going to let us leave the house dressed like this." Miranda said climbing down from the bathroom counter where she was sitting.

They were wearing matching super short Goth school girls skirts with tank tops and Converse. Miranda wore a white tank to that said Guilty in black letters. Lizzie wore a black tank top that said Sweet in red letters and black Converse on her feet while Miranda wore red Converse.

Lizzie grinned evilly walked out of the bathroom and pulled on one of the huge sweat shirts proclaiming 'Belief makes things real' in pink marker.

"I totally knew those would come in handy." Miranda said.

"Yeah tonight is gonna be totally awesome." Lizzie said.

"And I'm ready to go. Just think we're gonna be chillin' with Gavin pretty soon." Miranda said.

"Oh that means Chris will be here in a few minutes." Lizzie said excitedly.

"Yeah and where in the hell is Gordo?" Miranda asked just as Gordo came bounding in.

"Where ya been Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I got a bit distracted on the way over I saw Kate and some of the other cheerleaders modeling their new uniforms in Kate's backyard. They have these new little mini skirts and cropped tanks and these really high boots." Gordo said.

"I am gonna break Kate's neck every time I start a trend she says its crap and then she steals it." Miranda said.

"After four years you finally notice this?" Gordo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Where's uh… Chris?" He asked Lizzie.

* * *

"Come on Piper I'm not gonna wreck it. I'm just gonna orb it to Hillsdale and then drive Lizzie and her friends to the concert." Chris told Piper. 

"How do I know you're legit? You've lied to me before." Piper said.

"Are we ever going to get past that tiny little lie? You were cool with me borrowing your Jeep last week. I'll even do some free detail work. I'll rotate your tires and vacuum it out when I'm done." Chris said.

"Alright," Piper said chunking the keys at him.

"Thanks." Chris said flashing Piper an honest smile.

"That was nice you should smile more often," Piper said.

Chris couldn't help himself he smiled wider, he had always been desperate for her attention. But Wyatt had always been her first priority.

"Well, I'll see you later and I'll try to bring your car back in one piece." Chris said.

"You better." Piper said.

He pulled into Lizzie's driveway five minutes later.

He went into the house steeling himself for the lecture. They wouldn't be late for the show. Chris was bringing them two hours before it started so they could meet Gavin and sit in on the sound check.

He had been introduced to Gavin early that morning and they had totally hit off he had asked if he could bring his girlfriend and her friends by to meet him. Gavin had agreed. And Chris really hoped Miranda would keep her hands to herself. Piper wouldn't let him rent that stun gun.

He walked into the McGuire living room to see Lizzie and Miranda wearing matching outfits that consisted of bulky sweat shirts and school girl skirts. Gordo was leaning against a wall his hair covering his eyes.

Chris acknowledged him with a wave and before he could get out any other greetings a blonde girl tangled herself around him and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Chris reluctantly pulled back. He'd never kissed Lizzie in front of her parents. He could see Sam McGuire practically swelling with anger. He hadn't been the one who grabbed Lizzie and groped _her_. Lizzie was the one groping _him_ openly in front of her parents.

Lizzie's hands brushed over his chest again she was looking up at him and saying something, but he was trying to recover from the kiss she had given him.

"…Never thought you were gonna get here, thought you got abducted by Phoenixes or something." Lizzie smirked.

"Alright!" Jo said standing up from where she'd once sat on the couch and clasping her hands together.

"There are a few ground rules. No drinking. And that goes for all of you. And especially _you_." Jo pointed a finger at Chris.

"I don't drink." Chris lied.

It was the first in a series of mistakes that would be made that night and he just knew it.

"You are not allowed to pierce or tattoo any part of your bodies that cannot be shown to the Reverend down the street. No one is to take illegal drugs or any prescription drugs that have not been given to you by prescription." Jo continued.

"And if you have sex(which I hope you won't) please use protection." She concluded.

"But you'd better not have sex." Sam said glaring at Chris.

Lizzie turned a deeper shade of red and then she glared defiantly at her father. Chris knew that this was gonna be so not good.

"No one is going to have sex, drink any alcohol or take any drugs. I _promise_." Chris assured them.

"Well, you kids have fun." Jo said.

"That's all?" Sam whispered loudly to his wife.

"What happened to scaring the crap out of that boy?" Sam demanded following his wife into the kitchen.

"That was _your_ idea Sam. I like Chris. And now that he knows the rules he'll follow them." Jo said loudly.

"Anyways. I told Gavin we'd meet him before sound check and then grab some take out and come back for the show." Chris told them.

"You talked to Gavin?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. We're cool." Chris said.

"Did you put in a good word for me?" She asked.

"How 'bout I didn't and say I did?" Chris asked.

"It doesn't matter you can introduce me to my future husband later." Miranda said.

"Have you kids left yet?" Sam asked from the kitchen.

"Get out of her before I change my mind." He shouted.

"Alright, we're off to see Gavin the incredibly sexy Gavin DeGraw." Miranda sang linking one arm through Lizzie's and other through Gordo's.

"You do realize that I am not going to sing that?" Gordo asked.

"I seriously doubts she expects any of us to sing that." Lizzie said looking at her friend like she'd lost her mind.

"Come on people we're burining daylight." Chris said.

Once they were all buckled up inside Piper's Jeep.

Chris restarted the car and Lizzie who was sitting up front with him peeled off the baggy sweatshirt she was wearing to reveal a black wife beater that proclaimed SWEET in red Gothic style letters.

It was very fitted and Chris was sure she wasn't wearing a bra. Did she dress this way to drive him crazy?

* * *

She smirked when she caught him staring, "Shouldn't you pull out now?" Lizzie asked making sure her voice was a sultry whisper. 

She was determined to make Chris feel the way he made her feel.

He had this way of reducing her to a pile of whimpering teenage mush and she wanted to make him squirm.

Chris shot her a glare, "Lizzie. What do you think your doing?"

Lizzie reached out and stroked his thigh; "Helping my boyfriend?" she asked blonde tresses falling into her eyes.

"Yeah, I got that part. The question is whatare you helping me with?"

"Chris," She said licking her lips.

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at." She drug her hand slightly higher than acceptable and pulled back.

"Oh, but I know exactly what you're getting at Lizzie McGuire."

"Really?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah." Chris said tightening his grip on the steering wheel and focusing on the road.

Lizzie could hear Miranda laughing her ass of in the backseat.

"Cut it out!" Lizzie shouted crossing her arms under her chest and pouting.

"Chris, I wanna go there."

"We can get some Dominos Pizza later." Chris said.

Lizzie looked out the window, "I don't mean Dominos."

"What do you want from me Lizzie?" Chris grated out.

Lizzie was thankful that Miranda and Gordo were engrossed in harassing each other.

"I want you." Lizzie said.

"You have me Lizzie." Chris said.

"Well, I'm going to see if you'll still be singing that tune when I get you alone." Lizzie said.

"Alright." Chris said meeting her eyes for the first time since she'd sexually harassed him.

Miranda leaned forward ruining the moment to fiddle with the stereo.

"You two gonna_ finally_ bone?" Miranda asked.

"Bone?" Lizzie asked, "Chris and I are not going to bone we are going to–"

"Do I even wanna hear this?" Gordo asked.

"You are going to what?" Miranda asked fishing for details.

"Never mind." Miranda said.

"Fine." Miranda stated.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but only thirty minutes they finally came to a stop in front of P3.

"Okay we're here," Chris stated.

"Okay before we get out of the car, I have some rules of my own." Lizzie said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Miranda said.

"Number one hands off Gavin's private parts. Or I will tell your mother how that stain got on her carpet." Lizzie pointed at Miranda.

Miranda rolled her eyes.

"And Gordo if I hear you asking Gavin to be the in Hillsdale High Musical Extravaganza they will be finding your body for weeks." Lizzie said.

"Fine."

"And this last rule is for you Christopher, if you go off with Gavin talking and laughing and being men and leave me alone I will tell –"

"Don't worry." Chris said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Alright. No groping no begging and no ditching. 'Kay?" Lizzie asked.

Lizzie knew that Miranda wouldn't violate Gavin now but she'd do something equally embarrassing.

* * *

Chris led them inside, he could hear Gavin on the keyboard inside. He expected to see the rest of the band rehearsing with him like before. 

"Hey," Chris greeted.

"What's up man, is that your little lady?" Gavin asked as he stood nodding at Lizzie.

"Yep that's Lizzie."

"Hi! It is so nice to meet you." Lizzie said, "I am such a big fan."

"Thanks." Gavin said shaking her hand.

"Oh these are my friends Miranda and Gordo." Lizzie said.

"Yo!" Gordo said.

Gavin shook his hand and moved on to Miranda.

"Hey," Miranda said grinning like a fool.

Chris just knew the girl was going to faint when Gavin touched her hand.

Miranda hit the floor a second later.

"Sorry, I seem to have that effect on people lately." Gavin said.

"She'll get up in a minute, it's just like when we met Aaron Carter." Lizzie said.

"So you wanna come with us to get something to eat?" Chris asked.

"I could go for something." Gavin said.

"I'd kill for a cheese burger." Lizzie said.

"I just want something to drink." Gordo said.

"Do we have to wait on her to get up?" Chris asked.

Two demons shimmered in, launching energy balls at Chris, Lizzie, Gordo.

They all made like Miranda and hit the floor.

"What in the hell?" Gordo asked.

Chris was far too interested in the way Gavin was talking the demons.

"I don't have it right now. I swear I will have it soon." He told them a bit to calmly for Chris' liking.

"Times up. Minstrel." The black robed demon sneered.

"Our Queen granted your wish. Now you must honor the bargain."

Chris pulled himself up off the floor he threw up his arm releasing his power and sending one of the demons flying.

"How did you do that?" Gordo demanded just as Lizzie astral projected and d kicked the remaining demon.

"We'll be back." The demon said as they shimmered away.

Lizzie became one again and put her hands on her hips, "You've got some explaining to do." She told Gavin.

"No you have some explaining to do." Gordo said.

"I'd have to agree." Miranda said from where she was sitting on the floor.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't what I wanted it to be, so to make it up to you guys I swear the next chapter will be full of battles, romance angst and the evilest demon of all liquor. Will Lizzie and Chris ever have that _kind _of realtionship? Will Miranda get Gavin drunk and have her way with him? Will Gordo get any? Stay tuned for the Saturday of Debauchery continues.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 16

"Um…Lizzie do you wanna tell them or do you want me to go find my memory dust? I think I have some around here somewhere…" Chris said.

"No, Chris I think it's time to come clean." Lizzie said.

"It would be greatly appreciated." Gordo said before glaring at Chris, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"He didn't do anything to me. Not yet at least." Lizzie smirked at her now scowling boyfriend.

"Oh I'd assumed that you two had…"Gavin said.

"He doesn't think I'm ready for _that_ kind of relationship." Lizzie told him.

"Could the two of you please focus?" Gordo asked.

"Oh right." Lizzie said.

"Gordo, Miranda, we've been friends for as long as I can remember and I have something to tell you all–"

"She's a witch I'm a Whitelighter. Get over yourself McGuire this isn't Terms of Endearment or some shit." Chris said.

"Lizzie's a witch? Hmm…" Miranda said.

"Yeah I'm a witch."

"So that dream I had a couple of weeks ago on Gordo's porch about this grubby guy attacking us wasn't a dream?"

"Nope it wasn't a dream. That grubby guy was a demon, and so were those two scaly guys that attacked." Lizzie revealed.

"Fascinating. While you two chicks are over here yakking about demons and witches. I'm gonna call in some shrinks. Because all of you need help seriously." Gordo said pulling out his cell phone.

"Are we going to have to have to show him our powers and convince him that magic is real and that I am not CRAZY?" Lizzie asked.

Chris nodded, "I believe so. His skull might be thicker than his hair."

"I resent that." Gordo said.

"I figured you would." Chris smirked.

"Alright let's see these 'powers' of yours," Gordo said doing air quotes.

"Okay." Lizzie said concentrating as she astral projected in between her two friends.

"Believe me now?" Lizzie's projection asked before she became solid again.

"That was creepy," Miranda said.

"That is the ability to be two places at once. I haven't quite mastered it yet. Chris thinks that eventually I'll be able to teleport." Lizzie said excitedly.

"What can you do?" Miranda asked Chris.

"Well, as a Whitelighter I can do many things."

"Just orb already!" Gavin shouted.

"Fine." Chris orbed out and back in the same spot he was before leaving Miranda and Gordo mystified.

"This is getting old fast. The only reason why I booked this gig was because I knew that one of the Charmed Ones owned this bar and maybe they could get me out of this deal and get the Queen off my back." Gavin stated.

"Question?" Lizzie asked rasing her hand.

"Yeah?" Gavin said.

"How did you know that Piper was a Charmed One?" She asked.

"P3 the Power of Three. It's not rocket science it's very easy to figure out." Gavin said.

* * *

"Well, I'm the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter maybe I can help. If I can get hold of them that is." Chris said.

"Maybe we should all just go to the Manor. Piper will most likely be there. We can handle this without Paige and Phoebe. We've gotta be supportive remember." Lizzie suggested.

"Alright," Chris said.

Lizzie grabbed Chris' hand and took a hold of Miranda's arm.

"So what are we doing gonna sit in circle and sing Kumbaya?" Gordo snarked.

"You have to make contact to orb," Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Dude, I ain't holdin' your hand." Gavin said.

"You can hold my hand Gavin." Miranda said.

"Are you going to faint?" Lizzie asked.

Miranda simply glared at her.

"Let's go let's go the demons could be back at any minute with a frickin' army. I don't want to get sentenced to play Queen Hitachi's court for all eternity." Gavin said talking a hold of Miranda's other hand.

"This is fabulous." Gordo said.

"Shut up." Chris said putting his hand on Gordo's shoulder and the group disappeared in a blaze of blue light only to reappear in the parlor of the Manor.

Gordo stumbled a bit on impact. Miranda pretended to swoon just so Gavin could steady her. Chris took charge and Lizzie shot Miranda a death glare.

"Get off the musician _now_." Chris said.

Miranda pouted.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Gordo mumbled.

"You think you can make it to the bathroom? Piper's a bit picky about her oriental." Lizzie asked.

"I'll be fine can I sit down for a sec?" Gordo asked.

"Yeah sure knock yourself out." Chris said.

Gordo sat down on the couch just as Piper came strolling through with Wyatt on her hip.

"So I see the party is in here," Piper said.

Chris rolled his eyes; he completely realized he got all of his snark from her.

"No, um I've been having a bit of trouble." Gavin admitted stepping forward.

"Yeah you were a bit flat during_ Chariot_ in rehearsals." Piper said.

"I was not. I'm having…"Gavin glanced around dramatically, "Demon trouble."

"Oookay." Piper said.

"They know he knows, everyone knows." Chris said.

"Did you guys get attacked?" She asked.

"Yeah they threw these spheres of light at us. One of them singed my hair." Gordo said.

"Gordo quit acting like a wuss." Lizzie said inspecting her own hair for damage.

Chris took control of the situation, "We can handle this no need to find Paige and Phoebe."

"You don't know where your sisters are?" Gavin asked.

"They've decided to strike out on their own; apparently the family home has been a bit stifling for them." Piper explained.

"What she's trying to say is they moved out." Chris said.

"Can we go get them please? A Charmed One, a Whitelighter with TK and witch who can astral does not the Power of Three make." Gavin said.

"We saved your ass at the club didn't we?" Lizzie asked.

"If there would have been more than two of the Queen's men all of you would be dead and I would be performing in the dungeon right now." Gavin pointed out.

"Testy aren't we?" Miranda purred running a hand across Gavin's chest.

"Miranda!" Lizzie squeaked.

"Hands to yourself Miranda! And that's an order." Chris shouted.

"Oh I don't mind. How old are you anyways Miranda?" Gavin asked.

"Twenty one."

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen."

"Liar."

Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo, and Chris all responded at once.

Gavin shrugged, "I just don't wanna end up on trial."

"Age ain't nothin' but a number. And going down ain't nothing but a thing. You should know that better than anyone Lizzie." Miranda said.

"Ugh, I can't believe you said that Miranda!" Lizzie started angrily.

"My parents are just fine with me seeing Chris and I never pretended to be older than what I am just to get him. And there was no going down." Lizzie said.

Chris stepped in between the two girls.

"Uh oh pissed off witch. Chris why don't you and Lizzie take Gavin up to ID his demons and Lizzie's friends can join me in the kitchen while I put together some potions." Piper said.

"But I wanna go with Gavin." Miranda pouted.

"Gavin's on demon duty." Piper said stomping ahead into the kitchen.

Miranda and Gordo followed reluctantly.

"What did you say your name was kid?" Piper paused to ask Gordo.

"Fatso? You don't look very fat to me." Piper said.

"It's Gordo actually, my name is David Gordon but everyone just calls me Gordo…" He explained.

"Okay we've got to hurry before Piper either blows them up or bakes them cookies." Chris said leading the way upstairs.

"I want cookies." Gavin said.

"I wanted a cheeseburger." Lizzie pouted.

"We can get take out after the vanquish." Chris said once they reached the attic.

"Couldn't we have orbed? That third floor landing is a bitch." Gavin said.

Chris shot the man a glare and began flipping through the Book. Gavin and Lizzie came to stand behind him.

Lizzie asked Gavin was every demon on every page his demons. And Gavin shook his head and Chris flipped and flipped until he flipped out.

"Okay! This isn't getting us anywhere!" he shouted.

"Take it easy man." Gavin said.

"We've got potions." Piper said as the three entered the room.

Chris felt a change in the atmosphere the wind started pick up. He turned like the others to gape at a dimensional vortex.

"Aside from the fact that I was just in a kitchen with a woman who was making potions we have a problem." Gordo stated.

"Ya think?" Chris asked.

"Maybe we should get outta here?" Lizzie asked.

"I like that idea. Let's do that." Gavin said as some scaly robed demons stepped out of the portal.

Piper raised her arms and blew up two of the demons.

And a scaly female demon dressed in a purple robe stepped out of the portal.

"I will not have you blowing up any more of my royal guards." The demon said sending a burst of power in Piper's direction that sent her flying into the wall to land unconscious on the ground.

"That wasn't good was it?" Lizzie asked Chris as they rushed over to see if Piper was alright.

"She's just knocked out if anything would have happened to her I wouldn't be standing here." Chris said before he turned back to the demons.

"Uh what do you guys normally do when demons are staring at you?" Gordo asked.

"We fight." Chris stated throwing out his right arm and sending royal guards crashing into furniture.

Lizzie astral projected in between two demons they fired off engery balls at her and she projected back into herself causing the engery balls to hit the demons.

Miranda and Gordo were throwing potions in random directions, Gavin was trying to slip out of the room but Chris caught him and shot him a glare that made him think twice.

Five minutes later, they were locked in a dungeon in a demon dimension.

"We fight he says. And look where we are. See I knew this was gonna happen." Gordo said.

"I was there I know what I said. Do you think I like being shackled to you?" Chris asked.

Gordo scowled at him.

"Guys. The sisters are gonna save us. We've just gotta bide our time until then and not drive each other crazy," Lizzie said.

"Easy for you to say. You got chained to Miranda you guys can sit there and talk about boys for the next hundred years or so." Gordo grumbled.

"The two of you are gonna get along if it kills you." Lizzie said.

"Looks like I'm gonna live to a ripe old age." They both responded and then they looked at each other quizzically.

"Hey Gavin how are you holding up?" Miranda asked Gavin who was chained to the wall.

"Peachy." He said.

"We always find a way we're gonna get out of here." Chris said.

"Yep. Maybe we can think of a spell."

"We're in a magic proof cell." Gavin informed them.

"Which keeps our magic trapped right?" Lizzie asked.

"That means we can't call for Leo we can't call for Paige."

"But we can order pizza right." Lizzie joked.

Chris glared at his girlfriend.

"What? I'm hungry."

"I thought magic wouldn't work in here?" Miranda asked.

"Not to get us out." Chris said, "But maybe his phone will work."

"Now all we need is a rhyme." Chris said looking at Gavin, who just looked at him.

"I said all we need is a rhyme." Chris repeated.

"I heard you! I just don't know why you asked me. Do I look like a spell writer to you?"

"You're a song writer, it's kind of similar." Miranda shrugged.

"Lizzie do you think you can come up with something? Anything I would come up with would be a bunch of random curse words in prose format." Chris said.

"I could try, Gordo toss me your phone." Lizzie said.

Gordo tossed her the phone which she missed but Miranda managed to catch.

"So while Lizzie is pulling a spell out of her ass what are we going to do?" Gavin asked.

"We wait." Chris said.

"Okay haven't we learned anything from listening to him the last time?" Gordo asked.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Chris demanded of the eighteen year old boy that was currently shackled to him.

"What do you think it means? You suck dude." Gavin said.

Miranda nodded in agreement.

"Well, what would the two of you suggest we do then?" Chris demanded.

"Find out what Queen Hoochie Coochie wants from Gavin here and see we can come up with a compromise." Miranda said.

"That's Queen Hitachi. And we will not barter with her." Gavin said.

"It's the only choice we have if we agree to the trial they'll bring us up from the dungeon and out of this cage. Then maybe Lizzie's spell will have a chance to work." Chris said.

"Trial?" Gavin croaked.

"It's not just you. We're in this too." Miranda said.

"Look Chris is right. This is dumb let's agree to the damn trial and figure a way out of here." Gordo said.

"Yo! Scaly!" Gavin shouted.

One of the guards stalked toward the cage. Lizzie moved over to where Chris and Gordo were dragging Miranda with her.

The demon sneered at Gavin who didn't back down.

"Tell the Queen we'll submit to trial." Gavin said.

"You will be no doubt found guilty of lying to Her Excellency and you and your band of witches and thieves will be sentenced to play the royal court for a thousand days."

"Just do it." Gavin said.

"I could kill you where you stand. But the Queen wants you alive for now." The demon said turning to leave.

"Why do I feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life?" Gavin said.

"Gavin, we are going to get out of this." Lizzie said firmly.

"Oh yeah how?" the group chorused together.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, "You'll see." She said.

"What did you do?" Chris asked sounding concerned.

"Uh oh. This isn't good she's getting the squinty look she's planning something." Miranda said.

"Maybe it'll be just what we need to get out of here." Gordo said.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"Oh you didn't know?" Gordo asked.

"When ever Lizzie gets that look she's thinking up one of her crazy ass plans that usually get us into deep trouble at school. Though we usually come out of it better than we went in." Miranda explained.

"Let's hear your plan Liz." Chris said.

"I don't have a plan. We just stall until we go to trial. I sent Piper a text message with a spell attached to it. I know that Piper will have rounded up her sisters and Leo and they will have found us by then." Lizzie said.

"What are you talking about McGuire?" Chris asked.

"Here's a thought why don't you just pay her the money you owe her?" Miranda asked.

"I don't owe her money. A friend of mine got into some trouble. He offered to trade his life for some of the venom that the demons possess. With a little modification the deadly substance can cure any disease and even raise the dead." Gavin revealed.

"His sister was sick and he wanted to save her. I couldn't let him die. So I offered my soul for his. She didn't want my soul she wanted me and the band to play her court. I told her that I would find someone else and trick them into trading their soul." Gavin explained.

"Haven't found any takers yet?" Chris asked laughing.

Gavin glared at him, "No."

"On your feet humans." A different guard throws open the door to the cell and Lizzie grabbed for Chris' hand pulling him up along with Miranda and Gordo.

"The Sovereign will see you now." The demon said, they followed the demon and were flanked by royal guards.

"You humans are moving too slowly." One of the demons said grabbing Lizzie and shoving her forward.

"Hey. Keep your hands off my girl alright." Chris glared at the demon.

The demon smirked, "What are you going to do about it Whitelighter?"

"Oh nothing just this." Chris said making a fist and telekinetically strangling the demon.

The demon fell to his knees, gasping for air until Chris cut his air off all together and the demon slumped forward on the ground.

"Anyone else want to touch her?" Chris asked.

"Thanks Chris." Lizzie said.

"Isn't that sweet he killed a demon for you…" Miranda cooed.

"Move it along." Another royal guard said.

"That's what I thought." Chris said as the whole group was shoved into a huge throne room.

"Finally, you have seen reason. I must admit that I was surprised when you agreed to trial." The Queen stalked toward the group.

* * *

Lizzie had to admit the Queen was very imposing, she had a statuesque frame she was somewhere around 5'11 and light green scaly skin. She had the bone structure of a model and a very arresting profile. 

Her hair was covered by one of those medieval headdresses that looked very heavy. Lizzie couldn't imagine what it must be like to hold it up.

"I guess you can say that," Chris said shrugging.

Lizzie prayed her boyfriend wouldn't do anything that would get them into trouble. They had just been unshackled. And Lizzie was enjoying the small taste of freedom.

The Queen was about to speak when a dimensional portal opened up and the sisters and Leo stepped out.

"What did I tell you guys?" Lizzie said.

Paige began saying the Power of Three spell it didn't vanquish the Queen it simply bound her and her minions to their own dimension.

"Come on," Piper said, "You've got a gig to play. I'm expecting a packed house. You have just enough time to grab a bite to eat." She told Gavin giving him a spank on his behind as he jumped through the portal.

"I believe you owe us dinner." Chris told Gavin once they'd stepped out of the portal.

"I think he's right." Lizzie said.

"Alright. Pizza's on me." Gavin said.

* * *

They got to P3 not long after Gavin had to go and get ready. Chris ordered a round for the group. 

"Okay what is this?" Miranda asked about her drink.

"Rum and coke. Minus the rum." Chris said.

"Aww… come on it's not like we can't hold our liquor." Miranda whined.

"It's a bit early to get wasted." Chris said.

Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Miranda grumbled.

"Gavin is getting ready to start." Lizzie said excitedly.

They watched Gavin perform.

And once Gavin's set was through they all hung out with the band.

Chris didn't know who had decided to do shots. But they were all going shot for shot. The guys with JD and the girls with vodka and orange juice.

And before long Chris found himself just this side of wasted. He pulled an equally drunk Lizzie out on the dance floor for a steamy slow dance to a song that was far too fast.

She giggled babbling nonsensical words as he kissed her neck as they swayed to a hip-hop song.

They returned to the secluded corner of the club where the others were gathered. Miranda was sitting on Gavin's lap whispering something Chris was sure was obscene into his ear. Gordo was still doing shots and he wasn't nearly as wasted as the rest of them were.

Chris hadn't been quite that drunk in a long time. He sat down it the booth and immediately got a lapful of Lizzie.

She straddled his thighs and a purred into his ear, "I want you."

"Are you going to take me right here?" he asked.

She laughed and ground herself against him. Which he was sure was more frustrating for him than her.

"Lizzie, baby, slow down 'kay." He said.

Lizzie pouted poking out her lower lip and it was one of the cutest things Chris had seen.

"Later I promise." He said.

He wasn't quite drunk enough to have sex in the middle of a packed club.

"It so convenient that you two are making out instead of doing shots." Gavin said, "I'm beginning to think you can't hold your liquor."

"I smell a bet," Gavin's drummer slurred.

"I can totally hold my liquor." Chris said making his next mistake of the night.

Not long after he spoke those famous last words he found himself singing along with the Def Leopard hit _Pour Some Sugar on Me. _

He thought he was totally kicking ass everyone was cheering for him. He could hear Lizzie screaming his name; he knew it was one of her favorite songs.

* * *

Piper certainly didn't expect to see her Whitelighter crawling across the counter at the bar crooning (quite well) a Def Leopard song. 

She sensed something familiar about him. She felt the need to protect him sometimes but mostly she suppressed it.

She knew they all had been drinking a lot. She knew quite a lot of liquor had to have been drunk in order for her usually reserved and snarky Whitelighter to be putting on such a show.

He had the whole crowd on its feet and the girls were going crazy. Piper knew Chris wasn't paying them any mind all of his attention was focused on a blonde girl.

She was glad Chris had someone; she knew he must be incredibly lonely in this time. And the more nights he went out with Lizzie the less he would be pushing for impromptu vanquishes.

But she just knew that him getting on the bar and singing would end badly, he was so wasted it seemed he would pass out any second.

"Do you take sugar–" Chris sang falling off the bar and landing unconscious to the floor.

Piper took that as a sign that she should get the whole group over to the Manor.

She knew Paige and Phoebe would have loved to have seen that so she took a couple of pictures with her phone to send to her sisters.

Piper managed to round up the whole gang and get them back to the Manor with the help of Leo.

She locked Lizzie and Miranda in Phoebe's old room and had Leo put Chris in Paige's old room.

Seeing her sisters' empty rooms still exactly the way they had left them hurt so she made a mental note to do some redecorating in the rooms.

Gavin and Gordo were the least drunk out of the five of them. So she left them downstairs playing cards. She made her own way up to bed after checking on Wyatt.

* * *

Once Lizzie was sure that Piper had gone to bed she snuck across the hall to Paige's room where Chris was. Giggling to herself at her success when she had sneaked out of the room without Miranda noticing for the other girl had went to sleep. 

Moving as quietly as a drunken girl can she slipped into the room closing the door, only breaking into a fit of giggles when she unzipped her skirt and let it slide to the floor leaving her in only her thong underwear and her tank top.

She climbed into bed with her unconscious boyfriend and snuggled up.

* * *

Piper awoke to the sound of the phone ringing groaning at the offensive noise. She rolled over and grabbed the cordless off its base on her nightstand. 

"Hello?" she mumbled groggily.

She listened as the woman on the other end spoke.

"They're here. I am so sorry for not calling you last night Jo." Piper said.

She listened as the woman talked rapidly explaining that she was worried that something awful happened. The McGuire's had covered for them with the other kids' families just incase some thing demonic had happened.

"You did." Piper mumbled.

"He is?" she asked a second later.

"He should be there in a few minutes, he was furious I tried to stop him. He said something about 'violating his first born' and he took off." Jo explained.

"They had a bit to drink last night and I let them stay over. I am so sorry about this. I'll go wake them up." She said hanging up.

She threw on a robe and strode purposefully down the hallway to Phoebe's room. She only found one of the teenage girls she had put in there the night before.

"Hey! Get wake up! Mr. McGuire's on his way to pick you guys up. Do you know where Lizzie went?" She said shaking the girl awake.

"What?" the girl mumbled.

"Where's Lizzie?"

"Oh Lizzie? She went across the hall to have sex with Chris." Miranda said.

Piper abruptly let go of Miranda's shoulders causing her to fall back on the bed. She could hear the doorbell ringing down stairs.

She practically ran across the hallway. Throwing open the door. She saw something she definitely did _not_ want to see. Though it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Chris!" Piper screeched.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she asked closing the door.

* * *

Chris heard his mother's voice he had been having the best dream of his life. 

He was dreaming that he was in bed with Lizzie and they were about to–do something they hadn't done as a couple.

It seemed so real. Almost too real. He could feel every caress. He could taste every kiss. He heard every moan. And dream Lizzie seemed so warm and so real.

Chris woke up to find that he wasn't dreaming Lizzie was on top of him kissing him.

Green eyes met hazel shocked gazes mirrored each other.

Lizzie broke off the kiss and got off him.

"Oh my God." She moaned and not the way she had moments ago.

"What–what is going on here?" Piper asked at the same time that the door opened revealing Lizzie's father.

"Dad I can explain." Lizzie said getting out of the bed.

Chris was to afraid to smirk when the girl noticed that she wasn't wearing much.

She blushed and wrapped the comforter around herself.

"This really isn't what it looks like Mr. McGuire." Chris said.

"It looks like you had sex with my little girl."

"I am not a little girl and he didn't have sex with me. I don't think." Lizzie said.

Sam stalked forward, and Chris thought he was going to get his ass kicked.

"I trusted you." The older man growled at him.

"Leo!" Piper called nervously.

Chris didn't know how his father could help. Leo didn't like Chris anymore than Sam did at that moment.

"And how could you sleep with this man you've haven't even known a month?" Sam demanded of his daughter.

Lizzie wouldn't meet her father's angry gaze.

"Answer me. Are you gonna throw your life away sleeping around with men you hardly know?" He asked grabbing Lizzie by the shoulders and shaking her hard enough to hurt.

Lizzie was sobbing quietly and it was too much for Chris to take.

"Don't touch her." he said there was a dangerous edge to his voice.

Chris knew that Lizzie's father had probably never disciplined her physically. And he wouldn't want to hurt her because he was angry.

"If you wanna hit some hit me. I shouldn't have allowed her to drink. We made a mistake and I'm sorry, just don't punish Lizzie." Chris said standing up thankful that whoever had put him to bed when he passed out had been nice enough to leave him in his boxers.

"I just might hit you." He said shooting Chris a glare.

Sam looked back at his daughter.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I'm just so upset." Sam said letting go of Lizzie shoulders and grabbing her hand.

"We're leaving and you are never and I mean never to see this young man again." Sam told his daughter.

"You can't make me stop seeing Chris." Lizzie hissed wrenching her hand away from her father's grip and violently wiping away her tears.

"Watch me. We are leaving now. If you want to be ungrounded before you're forty I suggest you don't protest."

Lizzie bowed her head and followed her father out the door.

"I'll see you later Chris. Bye Piper call me if you need help with a vanquish." She said loud enough for her father to hear.

Leo arrived late long after Lizzie and the others had gone and Chris had sat down heavily on the bed his head in his hands.

"What happened?" He asked.

Piper waved her ex off and moved to sit on the bed beside the young Whitelighter.

"Chris are you alright?" she asked her voice brought him from his trance.

"I'm fine, I've got to go. I've got some work to take care of." He said orbing away.


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews. Okay some dialog is taken from the episode _Prince Charmed_. I don't own the lyrics to _Fall to_ _Pieces_ but I love that song.**

Chapter 17

Weeks had passed since the incident at the Manor. Chris still saw a lot of Lizzie but not nearly as much as he saw that particular night. Things had cooled off a good deal but his girlfriend could still be extremely frisky. The pressure to go forward was gone but the sexual tension remained. Chris was just happy being able to spend time with Lizzie and he didn't want to push things any farther.

They were still sneaking around despite the fact that Lizzie's father had not changed his mind about the whole situation. It seemed no matter how hard Jo lobbied for them nothing budged Sam's decision that Lizzie not see Chris.

Lizzie was allowed over to help Piper with vanquishes while Phoebe was living abroad and Leo was to orb her to and from the vanquishes and she wasn't not to have any physical contact with Chris while she was at the Manor.

Of course him being to orb and her being able to astral project helped bend the rules a bit. They could see each other without her father knowing. Chris thought that Lizzie learning to master her power would out weigh the personal gain.

His relationship with his parents however was another story. Since the sister's had moved out Piper had began to behave strangely. Chris knew the true reason for his mother's erratic behavior.

It had nothing to do with her sisters moving out and everything to do with the fact that she'd had a fling with Leo, and as a result conceived Chris. The only thing was she didn't know about him just yet. And Chris was going to keep it that way.

Chris was thankful that he didn't have to go to extreme measures to make sure that happened to ensure his own survival.

And Piper's birthday was only a day away. And Chris just knew his mother's birthday would be a crazy if the planning was left in the hands of his aunts. Lizzie wouldn't be able to come to the dinner because Matt's recital was at the same time as the planned surprise party. And Chris was just going to have to sit through the bulging male strippers and boring chit chat alone. After all he had made a promise to his crazy aunts.

Chris looked at the time Lizzie would probably be waiting for him. He orbed to the school. He materialized behind an SUV in the parking lot. He hoped no one saw his little magic act and he headed for the courtyard where he knew his girlfriend was waiting.

* * *

Lizzie had been waiting for ten minutes sitting alone on a stone bench in the busy courtyard. Gordo and Miranda had to prepare for the fall musical which was coming up in before Thanksgiving break. They were doing Wizard of Oz and Miranda and Gordo seemed to be joined at the hip arguing about whether to dress "Dorothy" in daisy dukes or a micro mini.

Lizzie could almost swear something was going on with them. She almost hoped it did actually. She wanted them to be happy and maybe if they were together they wouldn't be poking around in her relationship.

And things in the McGuire home were going less than smoothly. She wasn't speaking to her dad. And her mom wasn't talking to him either which Lizzie found hilarious. Matt had become the go between for them and the messages came out all screwed up.

Lizzie really hoped that she wasn't causing a rift in her parent's marriage. But her dad was being really unfair.

"You know McGuire I don't see what could be _soooo _interesting about those shoes." The unmistakable voice of Kate Sanders rang in Lizzie's ears.

"Mine are much better, Prada. Spring collection, not even released in the states." Kate declared.

Lizzie looked up squinting at Kate and her posse. And then down at the other girl's shoes.

"Those sling backs are ugly. They make your feet look even worse. I don't know why you would waste time buying them at all much less ahead of season." Lizzie said.

"You are so going down McGuire!" Kate bellowed.

"I don't think you're the one to decide that."

Lizzie looked up astonished to see her boyfriend.

"I am so sorry I'm late." Chris said bending to kiss her on the cheek.

"It's okay. You came right on time." She said.

"Are you ready to go?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I am so starving."

"You're always starving. I'm beginning to think they don't feed you at home." Chris said.

Lizzie whacked him on the shoulder.

"Did you seriously just say that to me? We need to feed your boney ass." Lizzie said pushing her boyfriend down the street.

"Fine. Where do you wanna go? We can have Mexican, Japanese, French. We can have bangers and mash. I don't know what that is but I'm sure they make it in England." Chris said.

"Let's just get hamburgers and fries like the simple folk."

"Alright."

"We don't have long we've got to go by my aunt's boutique and get Piper's birthday present." Lizzie reminded him.

"I know." Chris said.

"Well, hurry your ass up." Lizzie said.

"Don't rush me McGuire. I think we're being followed." Chris said glancing behind them.

"Followed?" Lizzie asked.

* * *

"Did I get a girlfriend or a freaking parrot? Yes, Lizzie we are being followed." Chris said talking slowly.

The blonde gave him the finger.

He stuck out his tongue. They weren't the most mature couple. But they had fun.

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not a dumb blonde." Lizzie said knowing full well he'd been playing with her.

"What do you think it is? A demon? A warlock hell-bent on killing good witches? A cult of zombie aliens?" Lizzie asked trying to glance around covertly.

"Some guy in a black suburban." Chris replied.

"He's probably not even following us your just being paranoid." Lizzie shrugged.

Chris laughed, "You think I'm paranoid? You were just checking behind us for a cult of zombie aliens."

"Whatever if the Garbage song fits." Lizzie said.

"Whatever." Chris said shaking his head and taking her hand and leading her into the diner.

After having grabbing bite to eat and orbing over LA.

Lizzie's aunt Jenny was actually her father's sister, but she didn't share her brother's dislike for Chris which made things easier.

Chris was glad that Lizzie knew what Piper wanted for her birthday. He had no idea what his mother would like.

But Lizzie had discovered that Piper wanted a new outfit for her birthday. But she had to choose between buying a pair of designer jeans and paying to get her brakes fixed. And getting furniture repaired after demon attacks.

Chris offered to pay for it. He had a lot of his winnings left over from the poker match he had played with Richard and some of his rich friends.

"Piper is going to love this outfit. I saw her eying it when we went to the mall last week while you were playing poker with Richard." Lizzie said.

"We'll even get her the shoes to match." Chris said.

"She'll be so thrilled. You certainly are in a generous mood future boy." Lizzie said.

"Well, I figured it was the least I can do. It's like a thank you for getting me conceived and what not."

"Having sex with your father and carrying you around for nine months and gaining weight is not what not Chris." Lizzie said.

"Whatever." Chris said.

"Guess what," Lizzzie said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"My dad said that it was cool if you were going to take me to Halloween dance next week." Lizzie said.

"I can't believe we're going to that stupid thing." Chris grumbled.

"It'll be fun. We get to dress up in cool costumes and dance." Lizzie said.

"I totally forgot about the lame costume part of the dance."

"Yeah and I'm picking the costumes." Lizzie said proudly.

"Just as long as we're not going as the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_." Chris said.

"Nope." Lizzie said.

"Okay how did you get your father to change his tune about us not seeing each other?"

"Well, he's going to be there." Lizzie said.

"He's like chaperoning the dance."

"No just our date." Lizzie blushed.

"Ummm… that's weird."

"My mom is working on him." Lizzie said.

"Soo…" Chris said let the sentence hang forever .

"Soo what?" Lizzie asked.

"So what are you doing tonight that's what?"

"Oh… nothing." Lizzie said.

"You wanna like go see a movie or something?"

"I would love to. But I have to sit through another excruciating family night." Lizzie said.

"Sounds harsh," Chris replied.

"But I can um…hang out until six thirty. I am allowed to come by and give Piper her present."

"Right present." Chris said pulling Lizzie in for a kiss.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Lizzie said pulling Chris into an alley way so he could orb them to the Manor.

* * *

Lizzie knew something was not right at the Manor.

Phoebe and Paige were down stairs whispering in hushed tones at the kitchen table when they orbed in.

"What's up?" Chris asked noticing their somber faces.

Phoebe looked up raking a hand through her short dark hair, "Wyatt got attacked by a demon to today. And Piper just gave up on love."

"Just the usual." Paige added after a beat.

"What?" Chris and Lizzie both asked at the same time.

"Where is she?" Chris asked.

"Folding laundry in the nursery. See if you can talk some sense into her." Paige said.

Chris shot her glare and started upstairs.

"Is Wyatt alright?" Lizzie asked.

"He's fine. Piper blew up the demon that attacked him and she has decided to swear off men and concentrate on his upbringing." Phoebe said.

"Wow." Lizzie said.

The yelling from upstairs was not quite as loud as they expected.

"I'm not hearing enough yelling!" Phoebe hollered.

"So what's in the bag?" Paige asked.

"Piper's birthday present." Lizzie practically squealed with excitement.

"I wanna see." Phoebe said.

Paige pouted, "I still don't know what to get Piper for her birthday."

Glancing around quickly Lizzie showed them the dark denim jeans and the gold top with the jeweled sets on it and the matching gold slippers.

"That is so cute." Phoebe said touching the shoes.

"Those are so ahead of the curve. They are gonna be bigger than Uggs come next fall." Phoebe said.

"How do you know?" Paige asked.

"Premonition." Phoebe said.

"Maybe I should show her the outfit now it might help convince her that she is far too young to give up on love. You can maintain a relationship and fight demons right?" Lizzie asked.

"In theory you can. Just don't maintain a relationship with a demon. Learned that the hard way." Phoebe said.

Lizzie smirked, "I take it you kissed a few frogs before landing your prince."

"You wouldn't believe how many." Phoebe said.

"She hasn't told him the secret yet, if he doesn't bolt when she does I'd say he was a keeper." Paige said.

"Alright the yelling stopped. I'm gonna go see what's going on." Lizzie said.

The sisters nodded and turned back to their pizza and the episode of _Law and Order _they were watching on the kitchen TV.

When she got up to the nursery which was formally Paige's room. She found Chris brooding and Piper reading a birthday card.

"Lizzie hey." Piper stated putting down the card.

"Happy birthday! I probably won't be able to get over here tomorrow so I figured I'd say this and give you a little something right now." Lizzie said.

"Thank you. That's very sweet you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to or we wanted to it's from me and Chris." Lizzie said.

Piper looked at Chris and raised an eyebrow, "You didn't pick this out did you? I don't wanna go around looking like Back to the Future or nothing."

Lizzie laughed.

And Chris was smirking despite himself as he replied. "I just paid for it. I told you I wasn't your fashion consultant."

"Here open it up." Lizzie said handing her the bag.

Lizzie truly enjoyed Piper's reaction to the outfit, "Lizzie! This is…and the shoes!"

"I saw you eyeing it when we went to the mall." Lizzie said.

"How did you guys afford this? Are you selling rock on Fifty First Street?" Piper asked once she finished gushing over the clothes.

"No I beat the pants off of Richard while the two of you had his lucky charm also known as Paige or as I like to call her the witch who cheats for him like every game at the mall."

"Oh okay. Thank you guys this is really nice. Now I'll at least have something to wear to my surprise birthday dinner."

Piper gave Lizzie a quick hug, "I'm sure you can give Chris his half of that."

Lizzie smirked, "If he's good."

"I am so good." Chris said.

"See you later, Piper. You'd better have fun tomorrow." Lizzie said.

"With demons after my son tomorrow is just gonna be buckets of fun." Piper said.

"Here's to hopin. Remember what we talked about Piper. You aren't destined to be alone… Yet" Chris said.

Lizzie heard the last word which was only audible to her since Chris had put his arm around her and steered her out of the room.

"Are we gonna go back to your place and make out or are you gonna take off and find out who is after Wyatt." Lizzie asked.

"How about we make out right now I drop you off at your place and then I go find out who is after Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Lizzie said hooking her arms around his neck.

Chris tilted her face upwards, "Possibly my best one so far." He whispered before kissing her.

* * *

Ten minutes of kissing and some groping later. All done in the workout room so Piper wouldn't catch them Chris dropped off Lizzie a half a block from her house and he watched until she went inside and then he went to find his absentee father. With no luck finding Leo Chris trie d to find out what demons were after Wyatt.

He sensed Leo atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Orbing up there and feeling the wind in his face felt like old times. He could still remember days when things were good with his parents and Leo taking him up there to show him the view of the city when he was three. His five year old brother didn't like heights. Wyatt didn't even like the third floor landing.

"There you are. Do you have any idea how long I've been calling for you? While your up here? What are you doing up here?" Chris demanded of his father.

"I'm in conference with the other Elders. What are you doing up here?" Leo asked not even bothering to open his eyes.

"There was an attack at the Manor yesterday." Chris said.

Leo's eyes shot open, "Piper?" he asked.

"She's fine." Chris said.

Leo closed his eyes and got calm again.

"Actually it was Wyatt who was attacked." Chris said.

Leo's eyes shot open again. Chris loved doing that.

"He's fine. Piper vanquished the demon." Chris replied.

After a few minutes of having the Elder teach him about sensing evil. They orbed back to the Manor to find Phoebe and Paige behaving strangely. Neither of them could get any information out of them about how they were handling the situation besides that they had set up a demonic alarm system.

Chris and Leo were in for another shock when Piper walked into the house wearing her new outfit with a poncho over it and a weird balloon hat on her head that could have only come from the children's fair.

"Where is Wyatt?" Chris asked calmly.

"Oh he's coming," Piper said taking off the hat.

Through the closed door Chris could hear some Latin man singing some horrible children's song about being happy.

The door opened and sure enough Wyatt was strolled in by a long haired Latin man.

Chris wanted to laugh because Wyatt was wearing cat face paint and the ten month old looked like he didn't want it on.

"Um… I thought you were like swearing off men or whatever?" Chris asked.

"Who's he?" Leo asked at the same time getting into surly pose.

"That's right you don't have a name do you?" Piper said coming over to put her hand on the guy's very muscular arm.

"What about David you've always liked that name no?"

"No. I mean yes. Isn't he wonderful?" Piper said.

Paige and Phoebe did a collective sigh, the two women who were in their late twenties were behaving like thirteen year old Justin Timberlake fans.

Leo scoffed.

And Chris tried to look indignant. But it was much too funny.

"Why don't you put Wyatt down for a nap he must be all tuckered out from all the excitement?" Paige said.

"Alright." Piper smiled and she and "David" took Wyatt upstairs.

"Okay what did you do?" Chris asked.

"What did Piper mean by her date not having a name yet?" Leo asked.

"I know we've got some explaining to do. But I wanna start by saying that this was all Paige's idea." Phoebe said.

"Sellout!" Paige hissed at her sister.

"What? He had angry face." Phoebe said.

"Fine! I made him out of my own little brew. What_ Benedict_ Phoebe here forgot to mention was that Piper was going to give up on love. We _had_ to do something. So we conjured Piper's perfect man." Paige said.

Chris caught the flash of defeat in his father's eyes.

After minutes of discussion about the order and about the possibility of Wyatt being turned evil. The sisters seemed to regain some semblance of self control.

The doorbell rang throwing the house into chaos once again when a demon pretending to be Darryl came in and was allowed up to see Wyatt.

Piper vanquished the demon and they all went into the living room.

"I think we've come up with a way of stopping all these attacks." Piper said.

"Oh really what?" Phoebe asked.

"We bind Wyatt's powers," Piper stated.

"It would protect Wyatt and Piper can have a normal life." David continued.

"That was my argument last night." Chris said.

"And it's a good one." David said.

"No it is not a good one. Its a bad one a very bad one in fact." Phoebe said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We are not binding Wyatt's powers." Paige asked.

"She's right binding Wyatt's powers is not the answer." Leo said.

"Do you want your son to have a normal life?" Piper said.

"Of course I want that. But I'm not gonna allow you to bind his powers." Leo said.

"It'll will take the Power of Three to bind someone as powerful as Wyatt and we aren't gonna support it." Phoebe said.

"That's right." Paige said.

"Well, I do support it one hundred and ten percent," Piper said.

Chris suddenly got an idea of how to get the sisters on the binding bandwagon. He would just have to make a few adjustments to Mr. Right.

"Can I take Wyatt up there? He'll be safe and the three of you can decide what you are going to do that doesn't include the binding of anyone's powers." Leo said.

"Okay." Piper said handing Wyatt to Leo.

"Hey Lorenzo Lamas how about we go upstairs while the fight this one out?" Chris asked the Latin man.

"It's David."

"Whatever." Chris said.

"Alright."

* * *

Chris' idea to make all the sisters want to bind Wyatt's powers was relatively simple. But it was by far the sneakiest thing he'd done besides sending Leo to Valhalla. And if he was caught well, he was very sure that he'd be in a lot of trouble but if it stopped Wyatt from turning evil it would be worth it.

A few minutes and a ton of pheromones later, Chris realized that he might have made a mistake.

Once Darryl and Sheila arrived the girls were fighting for David's attention. Chris was pacing. He had wanted to cancel the dinner but the girls insisted that they wanted a party.

Chris paced throughout Paige's magically made dinner. And before he knew it the girls had turned it into a full on food fight. Darryl and Sheila snuck out around the time Chris had got pelted in mid step with green peas.

The fight indeed when Phoebe was hit in between the eyes with some carrots and proclaimed, "I'm hit."

After which she fell right over landing at Paige and Pipers feet.

Chris and David managed to end the food fight between the last two sisters standing and they had got them all up to the attic to bind Wyatt's powers when Leo decided to show up bringing Wyatt back.

"What's going on?" Leo asked putting Wyatt in his play pen.

"We're binding Wyatt's powers," Piper said pitifully as she wiped cake out of her hair.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You are going deaf way earlier than you should. You should see a doctor about that old man." Chris snarked.

Leo glared at him and stepped forward to talk to Piper just as two robed demons shimmered in. the next thing Chris knew Wyatt's shield was up and they were sent careening to the ground. He looked up the see the demons shimmering away with Wyatt.

And that was right around the time all the extra pheromones on David wore off. And the girls turned on him and then Chris.

Chris was backed nearly into a corner by the sisters and the all looked hella pissed.

Chris swallowed thickly, "Hey you know what we havent sang happy birthday yet andI think we should right now."

"Save it Chris the pheromones have worn off." Phoebe said.

"Right after they took my son." Piper growled her eyes practically glowed with rage.

"Okay so your blaming me for this?" Chris asked.

"Its just such a coincidence that we all fell for Mr. Right shortly after you disappeared into the attic with him?" Paige asked.

"What if I told you that um…I asked him to uh…. Damn." Chris said he had nothing no lie to get him out of this mess and he was covered in mashed peas.

"I don't think so Chris." Piper said.

"You see Chris all they really want is…" David started.

"For you to get the hell out of here." Paige told David over her shoulder.

"I knew that." David said.

"This is stupid. Leo tell them. I'm not the one who orchestrated this whole thing." Chris said.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself." Leo said.

This was great no one was on his side.

He missed Lizzie. She would offer a blessed distraction by asking a really dumb question giving him time to think while Phoebe gave her a long stupid answer.

He flinched under their harsh gazes, "Fine, whatever so what if I did? I was just trying to protect Wyatt."

"By tricking us? I thought you were smarter than that Chris. We were gonna find out." Piper said.

"I had to it might be the only way," Chris said he could feel all the unresolved tension and pent up frustration that had been building for as long as he could remember.

He didn't want them to look at him like that like he was the evil one. He remembered the way they'd treated him when he told him that something was going on with Wyatt.

"Why?" Leo asked he was the only one not seething with rage.

However that actually affected Chris most.

"Because the only reason I came here is to keep Wyatt from turning evil!" Chris shouted it was the first real emotion he'd shown them.

He knew he must have been a sight covered in peas and whatever other favors Paige used to set the table his eyes were wild and he knew he had to look positively crazy. So he could forgive their shocked expressions.

"Turning evil?" Leo parroted.

"You mean stop some evil from hurting him?" Paige asked her face was the picture of disbelief.

"I didn't think you would help me if you knew the truth. You didn't believe me when I told you before. Why would now be any different? Well fine you want me to lay it all out for you. The evil I came back to stop is Wyatt. Are you happy now?" Chris asked.

"You're lying!" Piper said.

"You wish I was lying but I'm not. You said all this before. That I was liar, that I was crazy, you even said I was jealous. But if we don't do something that precious little boy of yours is going to grow up and torture good witches, he's going to destroy everything to take over the world." Chris said he was shaking with anger and fear, horrible images of what he'd seen as a teenager during Wyatt's first steps at taking over the world flashed through his mind.

"Why should we believe you? You've proven yourself to be a liar. I mean what's one more lie to manipulate us into do what you want right?" Piper said.

Her words hurt more than he expected. In the end it was her not believing him hurt the most.

"Because you have to," He said simply unaware of the single tear making its way down his cheek.

His mother scoffed, "No we don't have to believe you. In fact that statement makes me believe you less."

"Whatever, don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt _now_, and I'm the one who knows how to do it." Chris said pointedly trying hard to make his voice not shake.

"Yeah how?" Phoebe said with her hands on her hips in a defensive pose.

"The order they reversed his sense of morality he thinks good is bad now and vice versa." Chris explained.

"So?" Leo asked.

"I swear the four of you are dumb as hell." Chris said.

"See Wyatt brings his shield up around me normally, he thinks I'm like a threat or whatever." Chris spoke very slowly which only seemed to piss his mother off.

"So this means that his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Just get over yourselves for once and let me do this." Chris said.

"We don't need your kind of help Chris. I can and I will get my son back and when I do. I don't want to see you again. Comprende." Piper said.

The accusing stares are much too much.

"I'm sorry." Chris said in whisper as he violently wiped the lone tear off his chin and orbed away.

A while after he had delivered Wyatt into the hands of his mother. Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge staring down below.

He let the tears that he'd been holding in fall. He didn't think they'd hurt him like this again.

He heard the jingle of orbs, "Good place to think isn't it?"

"Maybe three hundred and sixty feet ain't so far down." Chris sang ignoring his father.

"Chris! Are you drunk?" Leo asked.

"No, what did you want anyways." Chris said.

"Just to talk. Trust is a precious commodity. You know once you've lost it it's hard to get it back." Leo said.

"Did you read that on the back of a fortune cookie? I swear you Elders are so full of shit." Chris said.

"Shut up. Stop being such a snarky bastard it doesn't help your cause."

"My cause? I've fucked that up already. It really is what I do best don't you think." Chris told him.

"I don't know," Leo said.

"I mean do you still trust me?" Chris asked.

"I'm not your charges. It's not my trust that matters." Leo replied.

"Well teach me Obi Wan what should I do?" Chris asked.

Leo laughed, "Quit playing games. Be straight with them. No more manipulation. And by the way I do trust you. After all you did stop Wyatt from turning evil."

"For now," Chris said simply before orbing away.

* * *

Lizzie was alone in her room she had went up to bed early the silence at the dinner table was deafening. She didn't think it would happen but her little brother had run out things to say.

Her parents weren't speaking to each other. It was horrible. And the way her dad looked at her now. Like she was a slut or something.

Miranda and Gordo were busy with the rehearsal for the play. She could go and watch but the drama kids freaked her out. So she just sat there in her ducky pajamas curled up watching a very interesting (not) episode of Punk'd.

Orbs descended in her room taking the shape of her boyfriend.

"Chris," She said excited to see him.

Once she saw his expression she knew something was wrong. She hadn't seen him look so sad.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he whispered taking a seat at the end of her bed.

"You don't have to," she said crawling over to sit by him.

_I looked away  
Then I looked back at you  
You tried to say  
Things that you can't undo_

He looked at her his green eyes bright with unshed tears.

_If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

Lizzie put an arm around his shoulders, "You don't have to tell me."

He seemed to fall into her snaking his arms around her and she just held him as he cried.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

They stayed like that for awhile until he pulled away and looked at her in a way that made her shiver. And then he kissed her, it was a hot hard kiss that was fierce and she responded with a passion that scared even her.

_Want to know who you are  
Want to know where to start  
I want to know what this means  
Want to know how you feel  
Want to know what is real  
I want to know everything, everything_

**I'm starting school soon so my updates will not be weekly, (like I got chapters out that fast anyways) but they will be frequent for this story. **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Dinner with the McGuire's wasn't something Chris was exactly looking forward to doing. He hesitated in front of the door contemplating doing a quick ding dong ditch, but it wouldn't help his case with Sam. And he had to fix things with Lizzie's Dad. He'd tried sending a card saying: "I didn't fuck your daughter." Fortunately, Piper liked him well enough she convinced him not to do it.

He was about to ring the doorbell, when it was yanked open and Matt stood there.

"Chris is here!" Matt hollered before being pushed out of the way by his older sister.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there." Lizzie said.

"I was contemplating doing ding dong ditch and just running out on this whole dinner thing." Chris said only half joking.

"Come on." Lizzie put her arm around him.

Sam McGuire was giving him the 'eye' from the moment he walked in and shook the older man's hand.

They tried to a have trivial but civil conversation while Lizzie helped Jo prepare dinner.

"What kind of demon crisis is going on this week?" Sam asked.

"Yeah did you kick some demon ass of late?" Lizzie asked walking through the room with some empty plates.

"No, things are just tense at the Manor. The sisters are pissed off enough at me to take out all the demons without my help." Chris said.

"That sucks." Lizzie called from the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have lied to them. If you don't be straight with people they won't trust you." Sam said.

"Some people can't handle the truth." Chris said taking a sip of his drink and trying to turn his attention the game of cricket on TV.

"Have you had sex with my daughter?"

"No Sir." Chris said.

Sam squinted at him, "I don't believe you but I want you to be careful. I'm not buying any baby food and I'm not supplying my teenage daughter's twenty something boyfriend with condoms."

"You don't have to believe me. Just know that I'd never hurt your daughter." Chris said.

"I guess I'm gonna have to take that." Sam said.

"So it's a truce I can see Lizzie whenever?" Chris asked.

"Yes, she must be home for her curfew every night excepting a demon attack."

"Thank you Sir I won't let you down." Chris said.

"Are you still going to chaperone our date tomorrow?" Lizzie asked from the doorway.

"No, I think you can go to a Halloween dance without your parents there."

"Thank you Daddy," Lizzie said.

"Dinner is served and I see we've managed to reach a compromise." Jo said.

"Uh huh, Chris and I can go to Halloween dance without you and Dad."

"Good I can't fit into those bellbottoms." Jo said relived.

"And you never did look good in that gold chain honey," she said to Sam.

"So we're on speaking terms again?" Sam asked.

"Yes, all I wanted you to was treat Chris fairly and give him a chance." Jo said.

* * *

Dinner wasn't as tense as Lizzie expected. People were actually being nice to each other. Matt stuck carrots in his nose and was sent to his room. And Lizzie was sure that was a ploy so he could sneak out and see Melina. She wanted to rat him out but she decided against it blackmailing him was better.

It forced Matt to keep his mouth shut about Chris sleeping in Lizzie's room. If her dad found out the truce would be off and it would be no Melina for Matt. Lizzie smirked, she had gotten what she wanted though it had taken a while.

After dinner they watched a movie and Lizzie fell asleep curled against Chris. She didn't know Chris had fallen asleep as well, until Matt came in and woke them up at eleven long after Lizzie's parents had gone to upstairs.

"You're later than usual," Lizzie whispered not wanting to wake up Chris.

"What of it?" Matt asked.

"Is that a hickey?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm not the one who sleeps with a grown man every night,"

"All we do _is_ sleep."

"Yeah right, remember that bathroom door is thin."

"Mom, Dad I accidentally killed Matt is that okay?" Lizzie called.

"You'd better tell Chris goodnight and go to bed both of you and don't make me come down there." Jo shouted.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Chris said getting up.

"You will be back though?" Lizzie asked.

He stood up and yawned, "I will. I'm gonna go get something to drink."

"Could you bring back some nice French merlot?" Lizzie asked.

"Ooooh underage drinking. I'm gonna tell." Matt said.

"Do you like going and making out with Melina on the trampoline?"

"Of course I like it! What have you heard? I'm not gay!"

"You just outted yourself dude." Chris said laughing.

Lizzie laughed, "I'll take your word for it."

"You guys are mean." Matt said stomping upstairs.

"Well, I got to get going." Chris said loud enough to be heard by Lizzie's dad who was standing on the stairs.

"Bye." Lizzie said pulling him into hug.

"I'll see you later." Chris said leaning in to kiss her.

He orbed away, and Lizzie turned and went up stairs.

"Goodnight, Daddy. Thank you for being so understanding." Lizzie said giving her father a hug.

"It took you long enough." She said going into her own room.

* * *

In the future Halloween was the day Wyatt killed and tortured good witches for sport with the local demons. However in the year 2003 Halloween was were kids tortured adults for candy, and girls dressed like total sluts not giving a damn what anyone thought. Chris's girlfriend was no different.

But why did she insist on making him wear tights. That was just stupid. But he'd made a bet and lost to Mr. McGuire at dinner the night before and so he was going dressed like Peter Pan, accompanying Lizzie who was dressing as Tinkerbell.

He went out and killed a few demons just for sport, orbed over to France and got the wine for Lizzie and stole some of his mother's cake. He decided they would have a little fun with Lizzie.

He quietly orbed into Lizzie's room. He could barley see anything she only had a candle lit and the room was bathed in shadow, he could see her from where she sat at her desk and even in that light he could tell she was naked.

"I thought you'd never get here." She whispered.

"I had to break into the Manor and steal cake." Chris said.

"I want you, just take off your clothes. We'll have cake later, you'll be famished after the work out I'm going to give you." Lizzie said.

Chris smirked and started taking off his clothes, "I can't believe you're going to get me to go out in tights tomorrow."

"I'll make it worth your while tonight." Lizzie purred standing up from the desk and coming over to kiss him.

"Really," Chris said allowing her to take off his shirt.

"Uh huh." She said kissing him before blowing out the candle.

* * *

"Guys, I had the most amazing night," Lizzie reported to Gordo and Miranda.

"Yeah, so did we." Gordo said, and Miranda elbowed him the ribs.

"At play rehearsal." He added quickly.

Lizzie threw down her sandwich, "Why won't you guys just tell me you are together!" She demanded.

"Wha…" Gordo stammered.

"How…" Miranda said at the same time.

"I'm not a dumb ass no matter what Chris says." Lizzie said.

"We kissed on the second day of rehearsal." Miranda revealed.

"Aww… why didn't you tell me?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know… I thought you'd be mad. We made a pact in eight grade never to date Gordo--­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"

"What?" Gordo cut in.

"Like I care, I do care but I have Chris. Anyways we only made that pact because he's kind of a geek. I mean he _was_ kind of a geek." Lizzie said.

"Hey!" Gordo said.

"I know he was and is still a geek, but I love him. I spent a lot of time just sleeping with all these guys denying myself what I really wanted." Miranda said.

"About time you finally realized it before you got knocked up." Lizzie said.

"Hey! I always use protection, even with Ethan Craft."

"You slept with Ethan?" Gordo asked.

"Was it everything I ever dreamed?" Lizzie asked.

"Ooohh… is all I can say…" Miranda said a far away look in her eyes.

"Was he better than me?" Gordo demanded.

"Gordo just leave it alone."

"I don't give a damn I just wanna know." Gordo said.

"Yes! Is that what you need to hear?" Miranda asked.

Gordo got up from the lunch table, Lizzie thought he'd really leave. He made a squeaking noise waved his hands.

"You better be glad I was with Ethan if it wasn't for that law suit we had last year you wouldn't have that new X Box. Now sit your ass down." Miranda said.

"Fine…" Gordo plopped down on the bench.

"Gordo gives damn good mouth and lip service." Miranda said.

"He doesn't have much else going on does he package wise?" Lizzie asked forgetting he was even there.

"It's not that. Gordo was a virgin up in till the day we hooked up and its not that he doesn't have anything he just don't know how to use it." Miranda said.

"Hey! Sitting right here!" Gordo shrieked horrified.

"I hear Chris is hung." Miranda said.

"Yeah, when we do have sex I don't know how we're gonna make that fit." Lizzie said.

Miranda laughed, "You poor little virgin…"

Lizzie laughed, "I'm a technical virgin now…" Lizzie said.

"What did you do? You didn't let him… that's crazy making." Gordo said.

"We're still on third base if that's what your asking." Lizzie said.

"You let him touch you _there_?" Gordo asked.

"Was he good?"

"Oh My God! Have you seen those fingers of his! Last night we did something different though."

"You went down on him didn't you?" Miranda asked.

Lizzie blushed and nodded.

"Elizabeth McGuire you brazen hussie." Miranda laughed.

"I can't believe you did that…" Gordo said.

"Did he return the favor?" Miranda asked.

"Uh huh… we had cake…" Lizzie said.

"Anyways, I cannot listen to this anymore and I'm not allowed to walk that way because Kate is over there and Miranda swears Kate wants me."

"She does, just look at her she's over there staring at my man right now. I don't know who she think she is…" Miranda said getting up from the table and preparing to walk over to Kate, but Lizzie and Gordo stopped her by grabbing her arms and pulling her back down on the bench.

"Okay now about tonight. What's the plan with you two going as a couple or friends?" Lizzie asked.

"We're going as a jackass it was the only costume left." Gordo said.

"Now I'm gonna finally know how it feels to be Kate." Miranda said.

Lizzie laughed, "I'm gonna be Tinkerbell."

"Gah! Your like an annoying animated blonde girl in orange flip flops already. Why do you need wings?" Miranda said.

Lizzie cackled off of that one, "That's not as funny as the fact that Chris is going as Peter Pan."

"Lucky guy. I've never felt gladder about being an ass in my life. I just can't wear tights I'm Jewish." Gordo said.

They all erupted in loud obnoxious laughter. So loud that Kate had to come over.

"What's so funny?" Kate demanded.

"We're laughing because Terminator 2 did your mom." Gordo said.

"On the table." Lizzie added.

Kate's mouth opened and then closed like a trapdoor her chin tremble and then the most miraculous and the most horrible thing happened, Kate started to tear up and then she ran away.

"Gordo you ass! You made Kate cry." Miranda said.

"I didn't think she was capable of human emotion." Lizzie said.

"Me either." Miranda said.

"How's that magic thing working out for ya?" Gordo asked.

"Great. I haven't been attacked in days." Lizzie said.

"That's always good." Gordo said.

"What's going on with the Goth kids they seem a bit more Gothy today." Miranda observed.

"They do…What's with the robes and the disappearing into the appliance shed?" Lizzie asked.

"I guess the campus Wiccans are up to something." Gordo said.

"I didn't get a memo."

"That's black magic. You stick to the lighter arts so you won't get warts." Gordo said.

"We gotta get to class." Lizzie said.

"True that." Gordo said.

"Gordo if you say that again, you'll be going solo to more than that dance tonight if you know what I mean." Miranda threatened as they headed to class.

* * *

Chris didn't know how he got here. He was of the most powerful line of witches ever and if his powers weren't bound he would certainly be the most powerful male witches ever, since Wyatt was still in diapers at this time and couldn't exactly recite spells he had one up on him. So why in the hell was he wearing tights and dressing up like freaking Peter Pan? Oh right, his beautiful girlfriend decided this and then proceeded to beat him at arm wrestling.

So he was holed up at the Manor in the bathroom and he was NOT coming out.

Paige was banging on the door and he could hear Phoebe downstairs laughing. Lizzie was screaming at him from downstairs. It was a very frustrating time and the feathered cap was just annoying him and the tights just had to go.

"I'm not leaving this bathroom, Lizzie I can't it's just not me."

"That's kind of the point Chris." Lizzie said appearing before him.

It was a projection, she was mastering the art quite quickly. Most witches' projections glow red but Lizzie's glowed gold for some reason. He asked the Elders and none of them could tell him why. He didn't tell Lizzie this he didn't want to freak her out or anything.

"I can't go anywhere looking like this! I'm wearing tights Lizzie!" Chris said.

"Mmmhmm." Lizzie said looking down at the tights.

"See that's what I'm talking about!"

"What?" She asked.

"Everyone is gonna be staring at my package, the whole night." Chris said.

"So what, if you got it flaunt it right." Lizzie said pushing her shoulders back.

She was wearing her skimpy Tinkerbell costume that proved her point for her.

"I've been nice about this Chris, if you don't come out you won't get to take this costume off of me after the dance. And I know you want to tights don't lie." Lizzie said.

Chris gulped, he was a grown man for Bob's sake those inappropriately timed erections should have stopped in high school, but there was just something about Lizzie.

"Give me a few minutes."

"Fine, you got five minutes if you're not out we're all coming in." Lizzie said disappearing with a golden flare.

"Fuck!" He shouted up at the ceiling, he must be really hated up there past the Elders.

Finally after composing himself and realizing it was Halloween that he was supposed to look stupid, he stepped out of the bathroom not expecting his mother and aunts to be standing there with their cameras ready. Things were less tense between the group but he could tell the sisters didn't trust him at all.

The dance was lame but the costumes were amazing people went all out for Halloween at Lizzie's school. Miranda and Gordo were dressed as a jackass which couldn't have been funnier. The music was lame and Gordo's muffled bitching was hilarious.

"Now Chris aren't you glad you came out of that bathroom." Lizzie said as they stood by the punch bowl.

He simply smiled before glancing around and then orbing a bottle of vodka into his hand and pouring it in, "Now I am."

He got rid of the evidence.

"Corrupting today's youth, didn't think it was really your style." Lizzie said.

"I'm wearing green tights I don't have much style." Chris said just as a Christina Aguilera song came on.

"Dance with me…" Lizzie said using her eyelashes and cleavage to get him to say yes.

They went out on to the floor Gordo and Miranda followed only because she insisted. Chris was kind of disturbed at the way the two person jackass danced. They danced, they were both equally good dancers but Chris felt lame, he wasn't the oldest person on the dance person but he was certainly the only one who could buy beer and at the same time had yet to be born.

* * *

Lizzie was really getting down doing some of her best moves when naturally she was shoved away from her boyfriend by exactly who she expected Kate Sanders.

"Why hello Mr. Pan, I believe you've met your own personal Wendy." Kate said as Lizzie righted herself again.

Lizzie took notice that Kate was in fact dressed like Wendy a skanky Wendy in blue lingerie that barely covered anything.

"Umm…okay. Have we met?" Chris asked Kate taking time to lean in and yell over the music.

Kate said something Lizzie couldn't make out.

"I think you might know my girlfriend Lizzie McGuire." He told Kate reaching out to grab Lizzie's hand.

"Girlfriend." Kate stammered.

"We've been going out for a month and half." Chris said.

Kate recovered from her deflated state, and tossed her hair, "Wanna dance?" she asked swaying her shoulders and flaunting her cleavage.

"With you?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

Lizzie couldn't fully enjoy Kate seeing getting dissed by Chris because of the little insecure cartoon girl that lived in her head.

"Who else." Kate said.

"I'd rather dance with Lizzie, thanks for the offer though." Chris said.

"Lizzie is a loser, and if you're with her you must be one too." Kate said.

"Come on Liz." Chris said pulling Lizzie through the crush of dancing and gyrating couples and away from Kate.

"You turned Kate down? For me?" Lizzie asked.

"You didn't think I would?" Chris asked over the music.

"No! Yes! I don't know." She said.

He led her off the dance floor.

"Lizzie, I came here to be with you. Not that skank. Why would you think I'd want to dance with her?"

"Because." Lizzie knew she was pouting but couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Because why? Lizzie why would you think I or anyone for that matter would choose Kate over you?"

"Did you see her? She looked like a model."

"Stripper is more like it. I don't want something fake and plastic. I want someone real and one hundred percent genuine, someone beautiful in her own way, I want you Lizzie."

"So that your way of saying I'm cute and that you'd go for Kate if she weren't such as skank isn't it?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're fucking CRAZY!" He shouted at her.

"Maybe I am crazy. Kate has a tendency to make me feel this big," she gestured with her index finger and thumb.

"Why?"

"She's everything I'm not. Rich, Popular, and Pretty."

"Lizzie you're gorgeous, who cares about money or status. You know what the world is really like with all the evil out there. You things Kate couldn't even dream of every week." Chris said.

"I know I've always felt this way,"

"I feel the same way about Wyatt. He's everything I'm not and one of those things is evil, I can forget how that made me feel when I'm with you. I trust you, Lizzie, and I want you to trust me like that." Chris said.

"I trust you with my life but I just can't trust you with Kate." She said feeling some strange magic wash over her.

When she opened her eyes she was someone else entirely. She was suddenly "this big" Everything else was huge including Chris. She realized she was Tinkerbell and also that she didn't know how to fly, she was plummeting toward the floor.

Fortunately, Chris who was now Peter Pan caught her. She fit easily in his palm and she glared up at him.

"This isn't good at all," Chris said as they surveyed the room.

Everyone had turned into whatever they were being for Halloween and nobody seemed to like it all that much.

"I second that." She said in her tiny fairy voice.


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews guys, **

Chapter 19

Chris quickly caught Lizzie before she hit the ground; if she fell he knew he'd never be able to find her before she got trampled. She was still squawking at him in her tiny fairy voice. He had to listen closely to hear her.

"This is just great I'm a fairy and I can't even fly," she was ranting.

He rolled his eyes, "Just calm down, how did Tinkerbell do it in the movies?" he asked.

"Fairy dust. Duh everyone knows that…Oh this pollen in my purse is pixie dust now?" Lizzie asked.

"I would assume so…" Chris said, this was really getting a bit to surreal even for him.

He glanced around the room, it was total chaos it seemed they weren't the only ones who had become their costumes. There was an actual jackass running around, Chris knew it had to be Miranda and Gordo. There were prostitutes and army men making out, it was pandemonium.

"I guess we weren't the only ones who got turned into our costumes." Chris said.

"I think we are the only ones who didn't mentally become our costumes." Lizzie said she was looking over at Miranda and Gordo who were eating the plant in the corner.

"That is so not good."

"You're telling me, Claire went as Beyonce' but she didn't get any of the bravado." Lizzie said.

"She does suck," Chris observed.

A scream rang out across the room, and Chris turned in the direction of it.

"What's going on I can't see." Lizzie said.

"Is that Captain Hook?" Chris asked.

"Peter help!" a girl called out in an English accent.

"Kate?" Chris made his way across the room where Captain Hook was dangling Kate (Wendy) over the punch table.

"Peter Pan you scurvy dog I see you brought your pixie trollop." Captain Hook said.

"Pixie trollop! Ethan Craft I'll show you a pixie trollop," Lizzie reached in her purse and sprinkled fairy dust over herself, flapped her wings spreading the dust around.

Chris sneezed and she shot off in the direction of Captain Hook. She landed in his beard. Chris couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew Lizzie wouldn't be out done though she wasn't even as big as humming bird. He could see her thrashing against the Captain's beard and yanking at until he pulled her out and she managed to fly straight enough to buzz around his head and annoy the hell out him.

"Peter, 'tis me Wendy don't you remember me?" Kate as Wendy asked.

"Say my nayame…" Claire as Beyonce' sang terribly off key.

Chris could hear something low and rumbling underneath the horrible singing and lower than Wendy's pleading, lower than the sound of Miranda and Gordo's hooves on the floor. Even lower than the flapping of Lizzie's wings. Chris honed all of his Whitelighter senses and he could hear chanting, it grew louder and louder as if whoever was doing the chanting seemed to get closer.

"Lizzie!" Chris shouted.

* * *

She heard him and flew away from Captain Hook narrowly missing being skewered by his hook.

"What," said flying at eye level, he nearly laughed at the absurdity of the whole situation and the fact that his girl friend who was five foot three only minutes ago was now 5.3 inches.

"I can hear people chanting. Do you know anyone that would want to…? I don't know turn everyone who went to the dance into their costumes?"

"The campus Wiccans were wearing robes the other day, I didn't think much of it." Lizzie said.

"Those kids don't have any real power unless some demon is involved."

"A demon great. I have to fight demons like this?" she asked.

"Why don't you take off your costume and see if you'll go back to your normal size." Chris suggested.

"No way then I'll be _naked._"

Chris laughed.

"Maybe we should have dressed like the _Rocky Whore Picture Show_ then at least I'll be full size." Lizzie said.

"Well look at this as a learning experience in more ways than one it's the _Rocky **Horror** Picture Show_ and hopefully after this you'll never complain about your height again." Chris laughed.

She glared at him, "Are you gonna save Wendy?"

"No. Worse case scenario she falls into the punch bowl. She's not in any real danger." Chris said.

"I hope she does fall in the punch bowl," Lizzie said.

Someone dressed like some football star launched a football that hit Captain Hook upside the head and he did drop Wendy in the punch bowl.

Lizzie laughed the way only a demented fairy would laugh, and Chris was actually having fun except for the fact that he was wearing tights and he was dressed as the boy who never grew up.

Wendy screamed as if she was in the middle of an ocean squall and all of the chaos in the room made Chris forget all about the chanting. Axl Rose and Beyonce' were having a battle on who could sing the worst.

He didn't notice the robe figures entering the room, at least not until Lizzie pointed it out to him.

"Look." She said.

"I guess the whole demon theory is correct," Chris said as the robed figures were followed by a demon in a mask and robe.

"I think we need to get the sisters." Lizzie suggested.

"We can take them, hit me with a little of that pixie dust." Chris said.

"What are you going to do?" Lizzie asked.

"You'll see." He said.

Twenty minutes later, Chris was standing in the center of the gym wearing his tattered Peter Pan costume reading a spell.

"I think that should do it." He told Lizzie when he was finished, and all at once things began to change.

The fairy he was holding in the palms of his hands transformed back into the girl he knew. He was now holding her with one arm under her legs and the other around her waist.

"I'm back to normal!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I guess my spell worked." They looked around at the other people returning to their normal states.

"I doubt they'll remember anything." Lizzie admired their handy work.

"Let's get out of here." Chris said making no move to put her down, "I've had enough of dances and demons."

"Me too, let's go back to the Manor and figure out what kind of demon these kids were trying to raise."

"I was thinking something a bit more intimate. Maybe go back to your place, and fool around a little bit." Chris said.

"The costume turning you on?" she asked.

"A little bit."

She smiled, "Let's blow this popsicle stand then." She suggested.

He smiled and carried her off the dance floor. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she didn't seem to even notice. And he intended to keep it that way.

**Guys I am so sorry about the wait on this chapter, it's not really that good. But I haven't abandoned the story, just so you know coming soon. Gordo and Miranda's play flops and Lizzie goes to magic school. Phoebe finds out that Chris is the child Piper is carrying. Stay tuned for more….**


End file.
